O último ato
by Mamba Negra
Summary: Ikki Amamiya é um advogado bem sucedido, que esconde de sua família a verdade sobre sua orientação sexual. Até que após uma noite de fuga da realidade, sua vida muda para sempre. Ikki x Hyoga, Universo Alternativo/Yaoi/Lemon.
1. The brief escape

**O ÚLTIMO ATO  
**

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Sinopse: Ikki Amamiya é um advogado bem sucedido, que esconde de sua família a verdade sobre sua opção sexual. Até que após uma noite de fuga da realidade, sua vida muda para sempre. Ikki x Hyoga, Universo Alternativo/Yaoi/Lemon.

Avisos: 1) Esta fanfic é Universo Alternativo. Portanto fatos, idades e ambientação da história foram alterados, além de alguns personagens estarem um pouco ooc.

2) Contém Yaoi e Lemon, ou seja, amor e sexo entre homens. Se você não gosta, por favor, não leia.

Beta: Não consegui encontrar nenhuma beta disponível, então me desculpem pelos possíveis erros.

ATENÇÃO: Vocabulário pesado. Proibida para menores de dezoito anos.

* * *

CAPÍTULO UM – THE BRIEF ESCAPE 

Pov Ikki

O mês de janeiro sempre marcava o início do inverno ateniense. Nunca gostei muito dessa época. As noites frias e chuvosas sempre me desestimulavam a sair de casa e até os moradores menos pacatos preferiam permanecer no conforto de seus lares. Nesta noite em particular, em que a temperatura não passa dos cinco graus e uma pesada chuva insiste em cair sobre a cidade, as ruas de Atenas mais parecem o cenário de um filme de horror, de tão escuras e vazias.

Mesmo não sendo o clima perfeito para sair por aí sozinho, esta noite não pude ficar em casa. Silêncio demais me incomoda. A solidão por muitas vezes foi um refúgio, mas não é o que tem acontecido ultimamente. Todas as vezes que fico sozinho em meu luxuoso apartamento, sinto-me mais fraco, incapaz de continuar levando a vida mentirosa que idealizaram para mim.

Hoje é mais uma dessas noites solitárias, com a diferença de que fui mais fraco que o normal. Esta noite eu sou incapaz de reprimir os meus desejos e é justamente por isso que estou aqui, dentro do meu carro, estacionado em um bairro nobre bem próximo ao centro da cidade.

Li mais uma vez o cartão preto em minha mão e olhei pela janela, para me certificar de estar no local certo. Clube Millenium, era como o lugar se chamava, apesar de não haver nenhum letreiro chamativo na entrada. O tal clube era muito discreto e eu gostei de saber disso, esta noite eu precisaria de toda a discrição possível. Diante da requintada porta de madeira, havia dois homens conversando e pelo uniforme, certamente eram manobristas.

Guardei o cartão no bolso do meu blazer e acendi um cigarro. Ainda não tinha coragem de descer do carro e isso me fez rir como um idiota. Quem diria! O grande Ikki Amamiya, advogado renomado e temido, estava apavorado com a simples idéia de entrar naquele clube privado.

Tentando recuperar a usual frieza que aprendi na faculdade de direito, traguei meu cigarro devagar, concentrando-me apenas no ar entrando e saindo de meus pulmões. Então me lembrei de que esse é mais um de meus segredos, pois minha conservadora família não podia nem sonhar que eu andava fumando. Geralmente consigo controlar o impulso de fumar, principalmente quando sei que vou encontrá-los. Mas essa noite preciso de uma dose extra de coragem e qualquer ato de rebeldia que me ajude é muito bem vindo.

_"Ok, Ikki! Saia desse carro e entre naquele clube ou volte pra casa! Não dá pra ficar parado aqui a noite inteira!"_, pensei.

Com esse ultimato, enchi-me de uma repentina coragem e saí do veículo. Entreguei as chaves ao manobrista e dei uma última tragada em meu cigarro, antes de jogá-lo no meio da rua.

- Ok, aqui vamos nós! – disse a mim mesmo, abrindo a porta do clube Millenium.

Se algum desavisado entrasse ali, poderia pensar facilmente que se tratava de um restaurante ou até mesmo de uma sofisticada boate. Jamais passaria pela cabeça de alguém que naquele lugar funcionava um bordel de luxo.

O hall de entrada não era muito grande. Apenas uma pequena sala bem iluminada, com três elevadores ao fundo e um balcão de recepção em que uma bela moça se apoiava, ladeada por dois enormes seguranças.

Aproximei-me do balcão.

- Boa noite, senhor. Posso ajudar? – a moça me perguntou sorridente.

Eu não soube exatamente o que dizer, então remexi meu bolso novamente e mostrei o cartão de visitas a ela, que provavelmente entenderia a minha intenção.

- É a sua primeira vez aqui? – a recepcionista voltou a me perguntar.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, minha garganta estava seca demais para tentar falar alguma coisa.

- Está bem, vou te explicar como funciona. Eu preciso de algum documento seu, apenas por segurança. – quando ouvi isso, dei como certa a minha desistência. A moça deve ter percebido, porque se apressou em me explicar: – Não precisa se preocupar, nosso sistema é muito sigiloso e não há a menor possibilidade de seu nome ser revelado. Além disso, nós cobramos uma taxa de cem euros pela entrada, tudo bem?

A taxa era bem cara, mas não me importei. Entreguei minha carteira de motorista a ela, junto com uma nota de cem.

- Tudo certo. – disse a moça, devolvendo meu documento. – Hetero ou Homo?

A naturalidade com que ela fez essa pergunta derrubou todas as minhas defesas. Lembrei-me imediatamente de quantas vezes em minha adolescência me questionei a mesma coisa, na escuridão de meu quarto. Em todas às vezes, a resposta era sempre igual, embora fosse doloroso demais admitir.

A única vez em que confessei minha homossexualidade para alguém, foi para meu vizinho e melhor amigo na época. Era o meu aniversário de dezesseis anos e, para minha surpresa, a revelação resultou em minha primeira e única transa com um homem. Hoje, aos vinte e sete anos, sei que aquela noite foi uma das melhores experiências de toda a minha existência.

Porém, o peso de fazer parte de uma família renomada e conservadora falou mais alto. Fiquei tão assustado com a situação que minha única atitude foi reprimir completamente meus próprios desejos, me escondendo atrás de uma vida mentirosa.

Hoje em dia, sou um advogado talentoso e muito bem sucedido, herdeiro de um dos maiores escritórios de advocacia do país. Dinheiro nunca foi problema para mim, cresci em meio a muito conforto. Tenho uma bela família que vejo com freqüência, acabo de ficar noivo de uma linda mulher, filha de um importante e riquíssimo empresário. Então por que, tendo tudo o que alguém pode querer, ainda me sinto tão frustrado?

A recepcionista tossiu, chamando minha atenção.

- Senhor, o nosso salão é dividido em três partes, apesar de todos terem acesso entre si. Não é nada demais, apenas para que encontre mais facilmente o que procura. O elevador da esquerda leva ao salão hétero, o da direita ao salão homo e o elevador do meio te deixará no clube misto.

Eu não disse nada, apenas caminhei lentamente até os elevadores. A situação era constrangedora demais, eu sabia que os três me olhavam, quer dizer, eu tinha a impressão de que me olhavam, mas ainda assim eu precisava fazer isso por mim. Apertar o botão daquele elevador seria o primeiro passo para deixar o verdadeiro Ikki Amamiya se manifestar, nem que fosse somente por esta noite.

Eu poderia muito bem entrar no elevador que levava ao salão hétero e depois discretamente passar para o outro salão. Mas se não tinha coragem sequer de entrar no lugar pela porta da frente, como conseguiria abordar um garoto de programa?

Eu não preciso de uma mulher, não quero uma mulher. Já é difícil demais fingir desejo quando estou com a minha própria noiva, pra que fingir aqui também? Não, eu estou aqui à procura de um homem. E seguirei até o fim com isso.

Dizendo a mim mesmo que depois desta noite, jamais me entregaria a meus desejos novamente, apertei o botão do elevador da direita, que imediatamente se abriu.

A decoração do lugar era impressionante. Tons sóbrios, sofás de veludo, mesas de vidro, meia luz, música agradável… Ao fundo, um palco vazio e, no canto oposto, um bar. O salão não estava cheio, o que era de se esperar em uma terça feira fria e chuvosa. Assim que entrei, percebi diversos olhares sobre mim, o que me deixou extremamente sem graça. Preferi sentar no balcão do bar, pois dali poderia ver melhor todo o salão, e pedi uma dose de uísque assim que o barman veio me atender.

Não demorou muito para um rapaz se aproximar. Eu fiquei nervoso, essa situação era totalmente nova pra mim. O cara tinha cabelos ruivos, provavelmente tingidos, corpo magro, olhos castanhos e aparentava uns dezenove anos, porém não fazia muito meu tipo. Não que eu saísse por aí observando outros homens descaradamente, mas eu sempre tive preferência por loiros.

- Oi, bonitão! Posso me sentar? – a quantidade de trejeitos afeminados do jovem me irritou. Definitivamente não era meu tipo.

Na falta de uma resposta, o rapaz se sentou ao meu lado.

- Meu nome é Ícaro. Cobro cem euros por hora.

Um pensamento cruel veio a minha mente: Ele não valia tanto dinheiro. Fiquei ainda mais apreensivo ao pensar que todas as abordagens seriam assim, tão descaradas. Não queria dessa forma.

- Você é direto… - o tom de minha voz era mais de reclamação.

- Não há necessidade de rodeios, ambos sabemos a razão de estarmos aqui, melhor ir direto ao ponto, não acha? – de certa forma ele tinha razão. Mas não custava nada um pouco mais de sedução.

- Desculpe, Ícaro, não estou interessado. – sequer olhei para ele ao falar.

Com cara de pouquíssimos amigos, o ruivo se levantou e me deixou novamente sozinho.

Depois de meia hora, eu já tinha perdido a conta de quantos acompanhantes havia recusado. Todos utilizavam uma abordagem direta demais, estranha por muitas vezes. E os que eram um pouco mais interessantes, não me atraíam fisicamente. Prometi a mim mesmo que essa era a única vez que freqüentaria um lugar como esse, queria escolher um cara bacana, mas depois de tantas decepções já estava começando a imaginar que não encontraria ninguém do meu agrado.

Corri meu olhar pelo salão, vi alguns casais se beijando, outras pessoas brincando a três, algumas dançando… Quando olhei na direção oposta ao bar, o que vi fez o meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Próximo ao palco vazio, Ícaro conversava animadamente com o homem mais lindo que já vi em toda a minha vida.

Um belo loiro com os cabelos levemente ondulados caídos sobre os ombros, trajado com roupa social, uma camisa azul clara e uma calça creme. As roupas caíam perfeitamente em seu corpo, adornando seus músculos bem definidos. Não deveria ter mais que vinte e dois anos e carregava uma garrafa de água mineral vazia em uma das mãos enquanto sorria amplamente para Ícaro.

Eu estava completamente perdido naquele lindo sorriso quando o loiro pareceu notar que era observado. Nossos olhares se cruzaram por um instante, antes de Ícaro desviar a atenção do belo homem para algo no outro canto do salão.

O que um cara tão lindo como aquele fazia num lugar como esse? Aquele loiro poderia claramente ter o homem que quisesse sem pagar absolutamente nada… Talvez estivesse na mesma situação que eu, quem sabe?

Eu não tinha a intenção de atrapalhar o programa de Ícaro, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele loiro. Encarava-o tão descaradamente, que por várias vezes nossos olhares voltaram a se encontrar, e em uma dessas vezes ele chegou até a sorrir para mim.

- Você vai escolher alguém ou veio só olhar?

Saí de meu transe e me virei para ver um moreno alto, que me encarava extremamente sério.

- Desculpe, o que disse? – era só o que me faltava, arrumar briga.

- Eu perguntei se veio para escolher alguém ou apenas olhar. – o cara estava realmente irritado.

Fiquei totalmente embaraçado, não sabia o que responder. Se dissesse que ninguém ali tinha me agradado, provavelmente o cara ficaria ainda mais irritado.

- Deixe-o em paz, Vincent. Que eu saiba, o cliente não é obrigado a escolher um acompanhante. – soou uma voz atrás de mim, com um leve sotaque estrangeiro.

Eu senti um frio na espinha quando virei para ver quem me defendia e dei de cara com o lindo loiro.

- Ele esnobou quase todos os garotos do lugar, quem ele pensa que é? Não deve é ter dinheiro para pagar um programa e está vendo se descola algo de graça. – o tal Vincent esbravejou e eu tive vontade de abrir a minha carteira e jogar todas as notas na cara dele.

- Com essa aparência, eu diria que ele tem todo o direito de rejeitar quantos quiser… - o loiro riu e eu tenho certeza de que fiquei levemente corado.

Sem outros argumentos, Vincent voltou para o meio do salão.

- Obrigado.

- Não tem de quê. – ele estava escorado no balcão, de perfil pra mim, mas me olhou e me lançou aquele sorriso, capaz de derreter qualquer um.

O loiro pediu outra água ao barman e eu notei que ele chamou o funcionário pelo nome, ao fazer o pedido. Devia ser um freqüentador assíduo do lugar.

- Você costuma vir muito aqui? – eu sei que essa cantada é péssima, mas não consegui pensar em qualquer outra coisa para puxar assunto.

Sorrindo novamente pra mim, ele pegou sua água e se sentou, de frente para mim.

- Quase sempre, - respondeu. – De duas a três vezes na semana.

Formou-se um silêncio constrangedor, em que ele me encarava com uma expressão curiosa.

- Desculpe, não tenho o costume de abordar homens… - comentei com sinceridade.

- Percebi! – ele retrucou, provocando risadas em nós dois. – Hyoga. – declarou, estendendo sua mão direita para mim.

- Ikki. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Hyoga. – lancei o meu melhor sorriso.

- Igualmente, Ikki. – Houve outro silêncio, desta vez não constrangedor, mas significativo. Apenas nos encarávamos, os olhos presos um no outro. – Você quer outra bebida?

- Me acompanha? – joguei um charme.

- Te acompanho com a minha água. – ele riu novamente. – Nikos, traz outro uísque para o Ikki, por favor!

Assim que peguei meu uísque, ele me chamou para que sentássemos em uma mesa mais ao fundo.

- Então… É a sua primeira vez aqui… – Hyoga puxou conversa.

- Não tem como disfarçar, não é? – eu ri sem graça.

- Eu estava te observando de longe, você parecia um gatinho assustado. – nós rimos.

- Não sabia como agir, me senti como o prato principal. Nunca fui tão assediado na vida…

- Você apenas escolheu um dia ruim, geralmente isso aqui é mais movimentado… Hoje não tem nem dez clientes… E ainda chega um cara lindo como você, todo mundo acaba querendo tentar a sorte. – eu senti a perna dele roçar na minha por debaixo da mesa e fiquei com a forte impressão de que foi proposital.

- Não queria causar uma má impressão. – eu me expliquei e o toque sutil dele continuou, para a minha felicidade.

- Não causou! Agora, de uma coisa nós sabemos: – o loiro debruçou-se, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e aproximando seu rosto ao máximo do meu. – Você é muito exigente.

Eu ri demais com o comentário dele.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa, Ikki? – eu o senti tocando minha mão levemente.

- Claro. – aqueles toques ocasionais já estavam me deixando louco.

- Se você fosse a uma boate GLS qualquer, seria igualmente assediado. Arrumaria um encontro e acabaria a noite transando com um cara boa pinta num motel de beira de estrada. Por que vir a um lugar como esse? Por que pagar por sexo quando se pode tê-lo de graça?

Eu hesitei um pouco, mas resolvi ser sincero com Hyoga.

- Eu curto homens, tenho tesão neles, mas não admito isso nem pra mim mesmo. Eu tenho uma vida estável e aparentemente bem sucedida, mas sempre soube que é apenas um teatro, uma mentira. – falar isso em voz alta foi meio que relaxante.

- O seu casamento está próximo? – ele me questionou e me deixou totalmente desconcertado.

- Como você…

- Com uma aliança desse tamanho, você esperava que alguém não visse? – ele sorriu e eu me senti o ser mais idiota do mundo. Como pude esquecer que estava de aliança?

- Por que perguntou do meu casamento? – Eu não entendi onde ele queria chegar.

- Isso acontece muito por aqui… Jovens confusos que vêm para descobrir o que realmente querem…

- E eles descobrem? – perguntei.

- Claro que sim! Mas a maioria não é capaz de acabar com a farsa em que vivem… Vê aquele senhor na mesa próxima ao palco?

- Sim.

- Casado, pai de quatro filhos, avô de dois netos… Vem aqui toda semana. Imagina o esforço que faz para manter sua própria farsa?

- Eu sei o que quer dizer… - era verdade, eu vivo exatamente isso com a minha família.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Por que pagar?

- Eu não posso e não quero me envolver. Conseguir o que desejo num lugar como esse é a minha garantia. Sem contar o sigilo, que é o mais importante. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ser chantageado por aí. – fui novamente sincero com ele.

- Entendi. Você só quer aliviar a frustração, sem maiores complicações, certo? Sexo, pura e simplesmente. Mas e depois? Virá toda semana, também? – o loiro sorriu.

- Essa é a primeira e última vez.

- Oh! Então tem de se certificar de que seja memorável, correto? – Hyoga roçou novamente sua perna na minha. – Agora eu entendi a quantidade de foras que você deu…

- E você? Por que vir a um lugar como esse? – Já que eu estava me abrindo com ele, não via nada de mal em matar a minha curiosidade também.

Hyoga não respondeu, apenas me olhou sugestivamente, como quem dizia que eu já sabia a resposta.

- Você… trabalha aqui? – Eu fiquei completamente desconcertado, sentindo um misto de alegria e decepção. Alegria por saber que aquele loiro poderia ficar totalmente a minha mercê, desde que eu pagasse. E decepção por pensar o que faria alguém tão interessante escolher essa profissão.

- Pensei que você nunca fosse reparar… - Hyoga riu. – Está surpreso?

- Um pouco… - Eu fiquei sem graça, não sabia como agir. Deveria perguntar de uma vez o preço, ou esperar que ele falasse?

- Diga-me uma coisa, Ikki, eu sou bom o suficiente pra você? Ou ganho um fora também? – Eu ofeguei quando senti a mão dele acariciar a minha coxa, subindo insinuante até a virilha.

Então ele se aproximou mais de mim e começou a sussurrar em minha orelha.

- Eu tenho um quarto no andar de cima… O que acha de irmos para lá? Você não vai se arrepender, eu posso fazer essa noite memorável pra você…

Eu desejei por tanto tempo sentir um toque como aquele, que por pouco não consegui conter um gemido.

- Quanto? – perguntei com meu coração aos pulos.

- Duzentos e cinqüenta euros por hora. – Hyoga afastou-se um pouco, provavelmente esperando que eu me decidisse. Comparado aos outros acompanhantes, ele era o mais caro do lugar e devia saber disso muito bem.

Mentalmente, agradeci o fato de ter recheado minha carteira com mais de mil e duzentos euros antes de sair de casa. Não me importava com o valor, se eu realmente transaria com um homem esta noite, tinha que ser com esse loiro.

- Duas horas. – declarei, deslizando minhas mãos pela cintura dele.

Depois disso as coisas aconteceram muito rápido. Eu paguei pelas bebidas que consumi e logo depois Hyoga me guiou até um elevador. Passamos por uma espécie de recepção, onde ele pegou uma chave com uma das funcionárias.

Quando dei por mim, já estávamos dentro de uma suíte simples, porém confortável. O loiro trancou a porta e apoiou-se em uma espécie de cômoda.

- O pagamento é adiantado. – foi a primeira vez que o senti vacilar. Não entendi direito o porquê, mas por um instante, toda aquela segurança que ele transparecia pareceu se esvair de seus olhos.

Abri minha carteira e entreguei quinhentos euros a ele, que os colocou sobre a cômoda, junto com seu relógio.

O meu nervosismo era indisfarçável. Tenso pelo que estava prestes a fazer, minha respiração estava ofegante antes mesmo de Hyoga me tocar. Ele se aproximou e correu as duas mãos sobre meu peito e abdômen, tocando cada gomo de minha barriga com verdadeira adoração. Tenho certeza de que os clientes dele não são tão dedicados à malhação como eu.

- Hmmmm – Hyoga lambeu os lábios. – Algo me diz que vou me divertir muito essa noite… - riu. – Como você quer? – perguntou enquanto retirava o meu blazer e a gravata.

- O-O quê? – Eu não queria gaguejar, mas estava tenso demais.

Hyoga abriu lentamente os botões de minha camisa. À medida que me despia da peça, ele beijava cada novo pedaço de pele exposto.

- Como… você… me quer? Ativo ou… passivo? – Cada palavra era intercalada com mordidinhas e lambidas no meu dorso, agora completamente despido.

Os toques suaves dele continuaram, acariciando e beijando o meu peito. Eu percebi que ele estava indo com calma, para não me assustar e gostei de receber esse tipo de consideração.

Eu olhei as minhas peças de roupa no chão e o pavor começou a tomar conta de mim. A realidade do que eu estava fazendo pesou demais na minha consciência. Pensei na minha família, no que eles diriam se me vissem ali. Respirando com dificuldade, levei minha mão esquerda até a aliança e a toquei levemente. Aquele anel era a representação de meu teatro. Sempre que desejava repreender-me por meus desejos secretos, olhava para aquele aro dourado e voltava a representar meu papel.

- Relaxa, vou cuidar bem de você… Vai descobrir que eu valho cada centavo. – Hyoga pareceu sentir que eu estava perdendo o controle, pois parou de me tocar.

Afastando-se um pouco, ele olhou profundamente em meus olhos. E então aquele loiro sexy fez algo que abalou completamente as minhas estruturas: sem desviar seu olhar do meu, levou o meu dedo anelar da mão direita a sua boca e confesso que não consegui conter um longo gemido quando ele começou a sugar meu dedo.

Sem grande dificuldade, ele retirou minha aliança usando apenas a boca. Depois de libertar a minha mão, ele retirou o anel de seus lábios.

- O mundo lá fora, - ele indicou a aliança para mim, rodando-a entre os dedos. – Fica lá fora. – ele colocou o anel em cima da cômoda, ao lado de seu relógio. – Aqui dentro, você pode fazer o que quiser…

Aquelas palavras serviram muito bem, foi uma forma reconfortante de pensar. O que aconteceria ali era apenas uma pausa em minha realidade, eu não precisava ter medo. Bastava deixar todo o resto do lado de fora. Dentro daquele quarto eu não era o Ikki Amamiya advogado, filho perfeito e noivo apaixonado. Ali dentro eu podia ser eu mesmo, um cara gay, louco de tesão por aquele loiro delicioso.

- Bem, eu sou todo seu por duas horas… O que você quer? – ele perguntou colando seu corpo no meu.

Mais relaxado, eu resolvi curtir aquele momento único. Enlacei a cintura de Hyoga, colando ainda mais nossos corpos e sussurrei no ouvido dele.

- Eu quero meter bem gostoso em você, loiro.

Ele devia gostar de ouvir essas coisas, pois o senti estremecendo em meus braços.

Eu acariciei a nuca dele e ergui sua cabeça, buscando sua boca, porém ele desviou do meu beijo.

- Desculpa, gato. Beijo na boca não está no pacote. Mas você nem vai sentir falta, garanto.

Eu me deitei na cama e, sem desviar os olhos dos meus, Hyoga se despiu lentamente. Não tenho palavras para descrever aquele corpo, e as sensações que ele causava em mim. Não era musculoso, como o meu, mas também não era magrinho. O loiro tinha cada músculo de seu corpo definido, embora não fosse um cara grande. Era um misto de força e beleza na medida certa.

Nu, ele se deitou sobre mim, com uma perna entre as minhas. Nossos membros se roçaram e eu estremeci. O peso do corpo dele sobre o meu, o calor que ele emanava, a sensação de pele contra pele, aquele hálito quente em meu pescoço… Eu sonhei com algo assim por diversas vezes, mas a realidade era infinitamente melhor.

As mãos de Hyoga vagaram pelo meu peito e desceram até a minha calça. Ele retirou as últimas peças de roupa que me restavam, então senti meu rosto esquentar… Não sei se fazia parte dos serviços dele ou se era genuíno, mas ele olhou o meu corpo com deleite, parecia uma criança diante de uma mesa lotada de doces.

Ele voltou a se deitar sobre mim e agora o contato de pele com pele era total, completo. Hyoga ondeou os quadris e eu ofeguei, ante o movimento insinuante. Antes que eu pudesse buscar sua boca novamente, ele beijou meu pescoço de uma forma que eu nunca senti antes. Ele agarrou os meus cabelos, erguendo a minha cabeça, e continuou a beijar e lamber meu pescoço.

Quando ele segurou um de meus mamilos entre os dedos, enquanto ainda explorava meu pescoço, eu gemi alto e longamente. Hyoga me olhou com um sorrisinho sacana, e sugou meu mamilo, arrancando outro gemido de mim.

O loiro chupou a minha barriga e continuou descendo. Quando chegou a altura de meu pênis, eu empurrei meus quadris pra cima, não agüentava a expectativa. Ele pareceu se divertir com meu desespero e, ao invés de atender ao meu pedido mudo, resolveu brincar um pouco: com a mão direita, masturbou meu membro vagarosamente, me torturando, enlouquecendo…

Eu me apoiei em meus cotovelos para ver o homem mais sexy que conheci bater meu pênis várias vezes em seu rosto, olhando fixamente para mim. Só de olhar aquela imagem eu sabia que poderia gozar, mas não era assim que eu queria.

- Chupa. – não era um pedido, e sim uma ordem. O tom altivo de minha voz não deixou dúvidas disso.

Hyoga sorriu novamente para mim, mas ao invés de me obedecer, passou a chupar e morder a parte interna das minhas coxas. Aquele loiro sabia o que fazia. Eu sempre estive acostumado a ter todos ao meu redor obedecendo cada uma de minhas ordens sem pestanejar, e a idéia de ter alguém a quem eu não poderia domar com facilidade me deixava alucinado.

Ele me mordeu bem próximo a virilha, e eu não reprimi um gemido. Sem agüentar mais, agarrei seus cabelos e o forcei a olhar pra mim.

- Por favor… - balbuciei. – Eu preciso… Por favor…

Hyoga sorriu satisfeito. Sem desviar os olhos dos meus, ele segurou meu pênis com uma das mãos e abocanhou a cabeça. Eu soltei um gemido gutural quando ele começou a fazer aqueles movimentos com a língua, brincando com a glande.

E então ele começou a sugar, tomar todo o meu comprimento na boca, acariciar minhas bolas com a outra mão… Hyoga subia e descia a boca no meu membro, fazendo movimentos de vai-vem. Eu gemia, me contorcia, gritava todos os palavrões que eu conheço e até mesmo aqueles que nunca tive coragem de pronunciar.

- Ahhhhhhhh! Isso… Tão… - era difícil formar frases coerentes naquela situação.

Eu não conseguia raciocinar, não quando aquele homem me chupava daquela forma, fazendo aquelas coisas insanas com a língua… Minha noiva não faz isso, ninguém nunca me fez isso, nunca havia sentido uma boca quente me tomar inteiro, até o fundo da garganta daquela forma.

Eu volto a agarrar os cabelos dele e ele olha nos meus olhos, sem parar o que fazia. Movimento meu quadril pra cima, de encontro a ele, e me enterro mais profundamente em sua boca. Hyoga não reclama e eu volto a me movimentar, compassadamente, fodendo sua boca sem pudor e ele não só aceita como coloca as mãos para trás e me deixa guiar os movimentos do modo que eu quiser.

Gemendo como um louco, eu senti meu corpo inteiro estremecer e se arrepiar. Estava a ponto de gozar, sentindo o meu ápice chegar, quando Hyoga retirou minha mão de seu cabelo e se ergueu na cama. Não pude segurar um gemido desapontado.

- O que foi, gatinho? Você não quer mais meter bem gostoso em mim? – ele disse no meu ouvido.

Eu passei minha mão pelas costas dele, que novamente ficou por cima de mim. Eu apertei sua bunda e deslizei meus dedos por entre as nádegas, roçando sua entrada. Hyoga gemeu baixinho, estremecendo em meus braços.

Então eu percebi que queria ouvir mais daqueles gemidos, queria fazer com que aquele loiro se sentisse completamente perdido em meus braços. Eu o virei na cama e me deitei por cima dele. Ele me olhou de uma forma tão doce, seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos eram tão convidativos que eu quis muito beijá-lo, mas logo me lembrei da regra.

Conformado, me contentei em beijar-lhe o pescoço, os ombros, o peito, a barriga… Ele gemia tão gostoso, baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior, se contorcendo todo… Eu lambi e mordi suas coxas e ele abriu suas pernas e apoiou os pés no colchão, ficando ainda mais aberto pra mim.

Meio desajeitado, eu coloquei seu membro em minha boca e comecei a chupar. Só havia feito aquilo uma vez, mas acho que me saí bem, já que ele começou a gemer mais alto.

- Gostoso… Assim… - ele balbuciava.

Ele agarrou os meus cabelos e começou a forçar a minha cabeça para cima e para baixo, comandando os meus movimentos. Ouvir os gemidos dele estava me deixando louco, eu fui tomado por uma luxúria insana, queria possuir aquele corpo com furor.

Lendo meu pensamento, ele esticou seu braço até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou um vidrinho de lubrificante e algumas camisinhas. Hyoga me entregou o gel e ergueu um pouco mais o quadril, dando-me livre acesso ao seu ânus.

Meu tesão era tanto que eu não consegui me controlar, lambi seu buraco enrugado e me surpreendi com a reação dele.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! Foda! – Hyoga gritou, puxando ainda mais os meus cabelos.

Eu adorei ver aquele loiro perder completamente o controle, e voltei a aplicar-lhe o beijo grego, dessa vez com muito mais dedicação.

- Siiimmmm! Oh, Sim! Delícia! – ele rebolava, permitindo que minha língua o acariciasse cada vez mais fundo.

Retirei minha língua e percebi que Hyoga mal conseguia respirar. Abri o vidrinho de lubrificante e depositei uma generosa quantidade em meus dedos. Sorri para o loiro, que me retribuiu e, sem desviar meu olhar do dele, enfiei um dedo em sua entrada. Eu não sabia ao certo como fazer isso, e acho que minha expressão me denunciou, porque ele sorriu e começou a me dar as coordenadas.

- Enfia mais fundo… Assim… Ahhh… Gira o dedo… Isso, gato… Agora enfia outro… Ahhh! Sim! Deixe-me pronto pra te receber… Hmmm… Desse jeito quem vai ter de pagar aqui sou eu…

Eu inseri o terceiro dedo e continuei seguindo as instruções dele, até que Hyoga me avisou que estava pronto. Ele saiu de sua posição e me deitou de costas na cama, abriu um pacote de camisinha e, antes de posicionar o preservativo, ele voltou a me chupar.

Depois de desenrolar a camisinha e lubrificar meu membro, Hyoga se sentou em meu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, posicionou meu pênis em sua entrada e foi descendo, sendo empalado aos poucos. Eu gemi baixinho, quando me senti completamente dentro dele.

Quando Hyoga se apoiou em meu peito e começou a se movimentar, não consegui conter meus gemidos. Ergui meu quadril e o penetrei mais fundo, arrancando um alto gemido dele.

O loiro ergueu-se do meu colo e deitou na cama de bruços, com as pernas abertas.

- Vem… - ele me chamou.

Eu me deitei sobre ele e voltei a penetrá-lo, muito mais profundamente devido à nova posição. Aumentei a velocidade de meus movimentos, agora saía quase que completamente dele e voltava a preenchê-lo.

- Isso, gato… Mete, vai… Assim… Me fode. – ele me provocava, rebolando e empinando a bunda para mim.

Eu estava alucinado, gemia como um louco, agarrava a cintura dele com tanta força que provavelmente ficariam marcas depois. O barulho dos nossos corpos se chocando se misturavam com os nossos gemidos, o cheiro de suor e sexo entrava em minhas narinas e me entorpecia completamente.

Diminuí a velocidade das estocadas, passei a me movimentar de forma lenta e profunda, Hyoga já estava enlouquecendo sob mim, cada vez que eu acertava aquele ponto dentro dele.

- Mais fundo… Assim… Bem forte… Ahhhhh!

Eu senti o corpo dele se contrair completamente, e então ele gozou, aumentando ainda mais o aperto em meu pênis e me fazendo gozar logo depois, com um alto e longo gemido.

Desabei em cima dele, sem conseguir controlar meu próprio corpo.

- Você está bem, gato? 'Tá respirando? – ele me perguntou e riu.

Eu não consegui falar, o ar me faltava. Lentamente, eu saí de dentro dele e, antes de me encaminhar para o banheiro, depositei vários beijos em suas costas.

Depois que me livrei da camisinha, voltei para o quarto. Hyoga estava deitado de costas na cama, com os braços dobrados atrás da cabeça. Eu me deitei ao lado dele e me apoiei em seu peito.

- Você é um profissional excelente… - eu comentei entre risos.

- O prazer foi todo meu… - ele riu.

- Por que você não beija na boca? – eu perguntei, muito mais por frustração de não poder beijar aquela boca linda do que por curiosidade.

- 'Eu não posso e não quero me envolver'. – ele imitou a minha voz grossa e riu, enquanto afagava meus cabelos preguiçosamente.

- Você transou comigo. Isso é um envolvimento muito maior, não acha?

Ele ficou sério, mas continuou afagando meus cabelos.

- É complicado de explicar e a maioria das pessoas não consegue entender… Sexo é sexo. Eu posso transar com você sem estar apaixonado, sem te amar. Os meus clientes usam o meu corpo como bem entendem, claro que respeitando alguns limites, mas basicamente é isso. Eu deito na cama e faço o meu trabalho, simples assim. Com muitos, meu corpo está aqui, mas minha mente está em um lugar completamente diferente.

Meu estômago se embrulhou com a idéia de que talvez eu fosse um desses clientes. Mas logo eu afastei esse pensamento, pois por mais que Hyoga fosse um profissional, não poderia fingir tão bem.

- Sexo você pode fazer até sem vontade, mas o beijo é diferente. – ele continuou. – Pra mim, um beijo quer dizer: 'ei, eu gosto de você', entende? É algo muito mais íntimo, mais cúmplice, é por isso que guardo meus beijos pra alguém que signifique algo mais do que uma fonte de renda pra mim.

Eu permaneci calado e ele deve ter notado o meu incômodo, porque tocou meu queixo e me forçou a olhá-lo.

- Você foi muito gostoso, hoje. Teve uma consideração comigo que, honestamente, cliente nenhum jamais teve.

- Como você caiu nessa vida? – perguntei.

- É uma longa história. Tem certeza de que quer gastar o nosso tempo ouvindo? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e acariciou minhas costas.

- Tenho. Estou curioso sobre você. Pelo sotaque, não é daqui. Onde nasceu?

- Rússia.

- Hmmm, quer dizer que eu acabei de traçar um russo sexy? – brinquei.

- É. Acho que sim… - Hyoga riu. – Eu vim pra cá há uns três anos…

- Sozinho?

- Você é bem curioso, não é?

- Desculpe. – fiquei embaraçado.

- Tudo bem, só estava brincando. A minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha uns quatro ou cinco anos, e a partir daí vivi em um orfanato, já que nunca conheci meu pai. Aos dez, fui adotado por uma família abusiva, que me batia muito.

- Você fugiu? – eu o interrompi.

- Sim. Quando completei dezesseis. Depois de dois anos passando perrengues na rua, conheci um turista grego que se dizia agente de modelos. Ele me tratava muito bem, e eu acabei me envolvendo na história dele. Quando estava voltando para a Grécia, ele me prometeu mundos e fundos e me convidou para vir junto. Disse que eu era muito bonito, que me arrumava emprego de modelo, essas coisas.

Eu percebi que os olhos dele lacrimejaram.

- É claro que era tudo mentira. Quando cheguei aqui, tive duas opções: Ou me prostituía ou morria de fome. O instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto.

- Você nunca tentou outro caminho? – perguntei pesaroso.

- O turista grego fazia parte de uma quadrilha, Ikki. Eles pegaram meus documentos e mantinham-me cativo. Eu era obrigado a pagar pela comida e água que consumia, e o dinheiro que ganhava não era o suficiente. Minha dívida foi ficando maior, até que conheci Cleófas, o dono desse lugar.

- O dono do clube Millenium?

- O próprio. Ele se comoveu comigo e pagou a minha dívida. Mas em troca, eu tive que vir pra cá. Mas não reclamo, esse lugar é bem melhor do que o outro.

- Sinto muito… - eu não sabia direito o que dizer.

- Não precisa, querido. Está tudo bem. Eu vou sair dessa, um dia.

Eu beijei a barriga dele, acariciando sua cintura.

- Posso perguntar de você? – ele me questionou um pouco hesitante.

- Nada mais justo.

- Ok. – Hyoga sorriu. – Eu já sei que você é noivo, e deve ser de uma família importante, já que tem medo de chantagem… Rico?

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

- Agora, o que você faz pra viver me deixou intrigado…

- Por quê? – eu ri com a desenvoltura dele.

- Você está acostumado a mandar, é curioso, sisudo, um pouco arrogante… Eu tinha pensado em policial, mas você tem dinheiro, então…

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e eu me perguntei como alguém poderia ser tão sexy.

- Advogado? – Hyoga deu o palpite certeiro.

- Você é bom! – eu sorri pra ele.

- Então, senhor advogado, 'Como você caiu nessa vida'? – Ele imitou minha voz grossa novamente, me fazendo rir de novo.

- Meu pai é advogado… – sem desviar meus olhos dos dele, eu beijei a barriga de Hyoga. – Assim como o pai dele… – beijei seu peito e ele sorriu pra mim. – E o pai do pai dele…

Eu me deitei sobre seu corpo e Hyoga envolveu minha cintura com suas pernas, então eu continuei meu relato:

– Antes mesmo de nascer, meu velho já tinha decidido que eu me tornaria advogado e herdaria o escritório… – beijei seu pescoço. – Aos dez anos, eu fui meio que prometido a filha de seu melhor cliente… – mordi seu queixo e ele mordeu o lábio. – Cada um de meus amigos foi cuidadosamente selecionado e pré-aprovado por meu pai...

Eu mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha e ele lambeu os lábios, então continuei:

– O meu carro foi escolhido por ele... – eu enfiei minha língua em sua orelha e ele gemeu. – Meu apartamento é exatamente como o dele quando tinha a minha idade… – eu ondulei o quadril e Hyoga gemeu novamente. – Eu vou me casar na mesma data e igreja que os meus pais se casaram… E a minha lua de mel será um presente deles, ou seja, vou para onde eles escolherem…

- Hmmm, Isso deve ser muito difícil, gato… – ele disse entre gemidos, quando eu voltei a ondular o quadril.

- Cada mísero detalhe da minha vida foi meticulosamente arquitetado por meus pais… – desajeitadamente eu abri uma camisinha e a coloquei em meu pênis. – Nunca estive por mim mesmo, sempre segui os passos do meu velho… Eu vivo a vida dele…

- E agora você esta transando com um russo sexy. Isso está totalmente fora dos planos, seu garoto rebelde. – ele brincou.

Eu sorri e o penetrei, nossos olhos fixos um no outro. Quando comecei a me mover e Hyoga gemeu daquele jeito tão gostoso, eu senti como se estivesse tomando as rédeas da minha vida pela primeira vez. Cada toque dele, cada palavra, fazia com que eu finalmente me sentisse vivo.

Mais tarde, depois de transarmos pela terceira vez, o meu tempo esgotou, assim como o meu fôlego. Aquele loiro não era fácil. Enquanto eu tomei um banho, Hyoga permaneceu deitado na cama, descansando.

Vesti minha roupa com a maior paciência possível, pois não queria sair dali. Ajeitei cuidadosamente a camisa por dentro da calça, coloquei a gravata e depois o blazer. Olhei para o loiro quase adormecendo na cama e sorri.

- Você não tem que trabalhar? – perguntei.

- Tenho, mas não ê me deu uma canseira… – ele sorriu, fazendo manha.

Eu fui até a cômoda e peguei minha aliança. Hesitei por uns instantes antes de colocá-la.

- Você volta? – Hyoga me perguntou, e curiosamente era a mesma pergunta que estava fazendo em minha mente nesse instante.

- Não. – respondi encarando a minha aliança.

- Eu acho que volta… – ele caminhou até mim e deu um beijo em meu rosto, logo em seguida ajeitou o meu cabelo. – Eu sou gostoso demais pra você resistir. – falou em meu ouvido, me fazendo rir.

- Foi muito bom fazer negócios com você, Hyoga. – estendi minha mão para ele, que a apertou prontamente.

- Digo o mesmo, Ikki.

Eu já ia saindo, mas me detive quando abri a porta. Retirei minha carteira do bolso e olhei para ele.

- Você estava enganado, sabe?

- Por quê? – ele me encarou confuso.

- Você não vale cada centavo… Vale mais! – dizendo isso, retirei mais duzentos euros de minha carteira e coloquei sobre a cômoda, junto ao relógio dele.

Eu saí daquele lugar com uma sensação estranha. Uma leveza nos ombros que nunca havia sentido antes. Peguei o meu carro e voltei para casa e, pela primeira vez, o silêncio de meu apartamento não me incomodou.

Continua…

N/A: Olá! Agradeço de coração a quem leu até aqui.

Eu tive muito receio em postar essa fic por causa do lemon, acho que ficou pesado e indecente demais… O que vocês acham?

Não pretendo demorar muito para postar o próximo capítulo, mas um incentivo não seria nada mal, pois vocês sabem que dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido!

Então, que tal deixarem reviews? Nem que seja pra dizer: Li e gostei, ou me chamar de indecente… tanto faz, o importante é me deixar saber o que vocês estão pensando, ok? Bjão

Mamba


	2. Can't help falling in love

**O ÚLTIMO ATO**

ATENÇÃO: Vocabulário pesado e explícito. Proibida para menores de dezoito anos.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**** – CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE  
**

**Pov Ikki  
**

Três semanas, nove horas e dezessete minutos. Esse é o tempo que se passou desde a minha saída do clube Millenium. Sim, eu contei os minutos e não me envergonho disso. Qualquer um contaria quando se encontra diante não apenas de sua família, como também de seus sogros e sua noiva, sentados em uma farta mesa de café da manhã, discutindo os detalhes de um casamento que você não quer.

É sexta de manhã e estamos em Creta, curtindo um final de semana prolongado na casa de praia da minha família. Meu estômago está embrulhando, eu não sinto a menor fome, mas ainda assim pego algumas torradas e deposito em meu prato, pois sei que meu irmão está me observando. Tudo o que quero é sair correndo dali, mas sei que não posso. Ao contrário, aumento o meu falso sorriso e finjo que a escolha das flores que decorarão a igreja é algo de sumo importância.

- O que você acha de lírios, amor? – Esmeralda tocou minha perna e me estendeu o álbum com fotos de diversos arranjos de flores.

- Parece bom. Eu gosto. – tentei aparentar empolgação.

- No nosso casamento, usamos rosas na decoração… É tão romântico… – minha mãe sempre arrumava um jeito de dar palpites, como quem não quer nada, até fazer valer sua opinião.

- Eu acho que prefiro lírios… - Esmeralda ficou sem jeito.

- Mas rosas são mais tradicionais, não acha? Acredito que seria de muito bom gosto. – pronto. Meu pai falou e nesse momento não houve qualquer dúvida de como seria a decoração da igreja.

- É. O senhor tem razão. Eu gosto de rosas também… - Esmeralda assentiu.

Imediatamente minha mãe foi até o quarto buscar seu álbum de casamento, para que pudéssemos copiar os arranjos com exatidão.

Com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro, eu subo para meu quarto. Já não consigo disfarçar meu descontentamento como antes e, para não despertar suspeitas, sempre me isolo por alguns momentos, até recobrar minha capacidade de atuar diante deles.

Quando resolvi ir até o clube Millenium naquela noite, a idéia era acalmar a fera que jazia dentro de mim, enfraquecer meus desejos íntimos e encontrar forças para seguir adiante. Mas meu tiro saiu pela culatra e eu não só abri ainda mais meus olhos para a falta de sentido em minha vida, como também despertei um desejo implacável em meu corpo, mente e coração.

Tenho pensado muito em Hyoga. Sei que é apenas um garoto de programa e fazer com que eu me sentisse bem era o seu trabalho, mas ainda assim não consigo parar de pensar nele e na pequena aventura que vivi ao seu lado naquela noite chuvosa.

Quero vê-lo novamente, não tenho dúvidas disso. Como poderia? Se já perdi as contas de quantas vezes me masturbei no banho pensando nele, se apenas me lembrar de seu corpo quente já me provoca uma ereção, e nas últimas semanas eu só consegui obter prazer com Esmeralda quando me lembrei dos momentos que passei com aquele russo?

Deitado em minha cama, imediatamente sinto meu pênis reagir a meus pensamentos e sei que preciso aliviá-lo uma vez mais. Abro o zíper de minha bermuda e abaixo a cueca. Umedeço minha mão com saliva e começo a trabalhar em meu membro rijo, alternando carícias na glande e movimentos de vaivém por toda a extensão.

Lembro-me de Hyoga, tomando-me inteiro em sua boca quente e deliciosa. Seus dentes me roçando, sua língua me saboreando… Sua pele macia e cheirosa, os gemidos roucos e o gosto daquele corpo apetitoso…

- Ahhh – eu gemo baixinho, desejando que ele estivesse ali comigo.

- Ikki, querido? Onde está você?

Ouço a voz de Esmeralda no corredor e imediatamente ergo minhas roupas. Ela entrou no exato momento em que eu fechava o meu zíper.

- O que está fazendo, amor? – perguntou, olhando-me com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Nada! – eu respondi afobado, o que despertou ainda mais a desconfiança dela.

Ela me olhou da cabeça aos pés e, obviamente, não deixou de reparar em minha ereção, que neste momento erguia minha bermuda como a haste de uma bandeira.

- Estava… se… - ela corou, pois sempre foi tímida e retraída demais com essas coisas.

- Desculpe, Esmeralda. Eu vou ao banheiro, ok? – eu precisava sair de perto dela. Sei que não tinha como minha noiva descobrir que eu estava me masturbando pensando em um homem, mas ainda assim estava envergonhadíssimo.

- Tudo bem, eu vim porque o seu pai insistiu que você estava demorando demais… - eu já havia imaginado isso. Uma das características de que mais gostava em Esmeralda era o fato de que ela sempre respeitava o espaço dos outros. E para subir atrás de mim, só com ordens de meu pai, mesmo.

- Não tem problema. Diga a ele que já estou descendo. – eu me levantei da cama.

- Ikki, você quer… - ela olhou para baixo extremamente acanhada, e pela sua reação notei que estava me oferecendo sexo. Senti vontade de dizer que queria, mas não com ela. Ao invés disso, simplesmente neguei e fui até o banheiro.

Ouvi Esmeralda fechando a porta do quarto e o constrangimento da situação me abateu. Fui até a pia e lavei meu rosto diversas vezes, tentando recobrar o juízo e a sanidade, antes que fizesse alguma besteira impensada.

'E se eu procurasse por ele apenas mais uma vez?', pensei comigo, mentindo a mim mesmo de que seria totalmente capaz de me controlar, depois de ver aquele loiro novamente. Sei que estou me enganando e que se ceder aos meus desejos desta vez, não haverá mais volta. Mas, ainda assim, não consigo ignorar o que sinto.

Pergunto-me se seria capaz de viver uma vida dupla, como a daquele senhor que vi no clube Millenium. Surpreendo-me com a resposta, não por descobrir que eu seria capaz de levar esse tipo de vida, mas por ser o que eu mais quero fazer no momento.

Ignorando a razão e deixando o animal selvagem aprisionado finalmente aflorar, respiro fundo e junto algumas coisas em minha mochila, enquanto crio a desculpa perfeita para voltar para Atenas e não ter que levar Esmeralda em meu encalço.

Desço as escadas com o coração a mil, vou à sala de jantar e paro diante de minha família e os convidados.

- Surgiu um problema. – digo com firmeza na voz e percebo o semblante assustado de todos eles. – Eu preciso analisar alguns processos no escritório, tenho uma reunião com o cliente na segunda feira e preciso estar preparado. – rezei a todos os deuses para que a desculpa colasse.

- Mas hoje é feriado, amor. – Esmeralda estava decepcionada e um tanto apavorada, eu poderia dizer, pois não era fácil encarar meus pais, ainda mais quando se é tão doce e manipulável como ela.

- Eu sei. Havia me esquecido completamente desses processos. Foi um erro meu e é melhor que resolva isso o quanto antes. Mas volto amanhã à noite, meu amor. – respondi.

Olhei para meu irmão Shun e o sorriso que ele me lançou me acalmou. Era de uma cumplicidade, de um apoio… Tenho certeza de que não foi proposital, principalmente por vir de um adolescente de dezesseis anos, alheio a tudo a sua volta. Mas, ainda assim, aquele sorriso me deu forças para não voltar atrás.

Eu me despedi de Esmeralda com um selinho em seus lábios, cumprimentei aos meus sogros e beijei o rosto de minha mãe, logo após abraçar Shun. Parei diante de meu pai e não fiz qualquer movimento. Eu sabia que a minha partida dependia do consentimento dele, e foi o que procurei em seu olhar.

E o que vi nos olhos de meu pai fez meu estômago embrulhar e uma decepção enorme surgir. O Sr. Isao Amamiya me olhou com orgulho, de uma forma que nunca havia feito antes.

- Priorizar as suas responsabilidades acima de tudo é algo que aprecio em um homem, meu filho. Vá e faça seu trabalho, ganhe dinheiro, mantenha o status da família. Isso é mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa. – dizendo isso, ele me abraçou.

Não posso dizer que fiquei feliz com a permissão dele, aquelas palavras me fizeram mal, era uma inversão doentia de valores… Não importava se eu estivesse bem, o certo era ganhar dinheiro e manter o império que o avô dele construiu?

Dez minutos depois dessa situação estranha, eu já estava a caminho do porto de Creta. Sem tempo ou paciência para pegar um ferryboat, aluguei um aero barco, pois a minha intenção era chegar rápido em Atenas.

Horas mais tarde, depois de passar em casa, encontro-me novamente parado em frente aquele clube privativo. Porém, dessa vez não hesito em descer de meu carro e entregar a chave ao manobrista. Muito menos titubeio ao apertar o botão do elevador que me levará até Hyoga.

Nem mesmo o salão cheio me intimida. A esmagadora maioria daqueles homens que ali se encontram, enfrentam a mesma situação que eu. Peço um uísque no bar e dou uma volta pelo lugar, procurando por aquele russo que me roubou a sanidade.

- Olha só quem voltou… - a voz afeminada de Ícaro era inconfundível.

- Olá! Ícaro, não é isso? – tento ser educado.

- Está bem mais simpático hoje… - o ruivo alisa meu ombro.

- Desculpe, mas… hoje eu também não estou interessado…

- Imaginei! Você chegou aqui com uma pessoa específica na cabeça, deu pra perceber de longe. Mas parece que você chegou atrasado, doçura.

O garoto de programa aponta para uma mesa num canto do salão, e eu vejo Hyoga conversando com outro homem. O cara, que aparentava uns cinqüenta anos, estava tocando a perna do loiro, o que me enfureceu.

- Ícaro, quer ganhar cem euros? – ofereço.

- Claro, doçura.

- Tire o Hyoga dali. – ordeno, entregando a nota a ele.

No mesmo instante, o ruivo vai até a mesa do russo e conversa alguma coisa com ele. Hyoga corre seus olhos pelo salão, mas de onde estou ele não pode me ver. Ícaro profere mais algumas palavras e o loiro se levanta, deixando o cliente em potencial nas mãos do ruivo.

Sei que Hyoga é disputado e deixá-lo vagando sozinho pelo salão é um tanto quanto arriscado. Caminho um pouco mais para o meio, fazendo questão de deixar que ele me visse. O russo sorriu abertamente quando me avistou, e ao invés de me derreter com o gesto, um sentimento de posse se abateu sobre mim. Imaginei que se eu tivesse chegado alguns minutos depois, esse sorriso não seria exclusivamente meu.

Hyoga se aproxima de mim ao máximo, quase colando nossos corpos.

- Você demorou… - ele diz me olhando nos olhos e eu não consigo evitar um sorriso.

- Sabia que eu viria? – perguntei intrigado.

O russo apenas sorri e assente com a cabeça, sem desviar os olhos dos meus.

- Como sabia?

- Não sei… eu senti, acho. – ele desliza as mãos pelo meu peito e morde o lábio.

Eu não estava mais agüentando aquele clima de sedução e, pelo visto, Hyoga também não, pois sorri e segura a minha mão, guiando-me para o andar de cima.

Não sei quem trancou a porta, ou quem atacou primeiro, só sei que no momento em que estivemos sozinhos naquele quarto, nos atracamos como dois animais.

- Espera, eu preciso pegar a carteira… - eu peço, enquanto Hyoga me prensa na porta e abre minha camisa sem nenhum cuidado.

- Depois… - responde o loiro, deslizando sua língua por meu pomo de adão.

- Mas você disse que o pagamento é… - eu tento argumentar, em vão, pois nesse instante Hyoga está mais preocupado em se esfregar completamente em meu corpo.

- Depois! Agora seja bonzinho e cala essa boca, vai? – ele retira suas roupas com uma rapidez impressionante e eu faço uma nota mental para não me esquecer de cuidar eu mesmo deste detalhe da próxima vez.

O olhar de Hyoga sobre mim deixa claro que ele não pretende perder tempo. Em minha cabeça, fantasio que é porque ele também sonhou comigo, tanto quanto eu sonhei em encontrá-lo durante todos esses dias.

Eu ainda estou encostado na porta e quando vejo aquele loiro se ajoelhar diante de mim, realmente penso que estou passando mal, pois não pode ser normal um coração bater tão rápido assim.

Hyoga abre o meu cinto e o zíper, logo em seguida abaixa minha calça e a cueca até meus joelhos. Eu fecho meus olhos e ele crava as unhas em minhas coxas, chamando minha atenção. É com um olhar safado e um sorriso nos lábios que aquele loiro gostoso recebe meu membro inteiro em sua boca.

Eu gemo. Gemo alto e descontroladamente enquanto ele me suga de uma forma deliciosa. Viajei mais de trezentos quilômetros por isso e posso dizer com toda a certeza que valeu muito a pena. Eu seria capaz de percorrer cada quilômetro a nado, se fosse para receber uma felação como essa ao chegar.

Eu agarro seus cabelos e afundo-me em sua boca num ritmo cadenciado, sentindo aquela cavidade úmida me tragar completamente por várias e várias vezes.

- Ahhhh! Que boca gostosa, loiro.

Eu sinto meu clímax chegando e faço com que Hyoga fique novamente de pé. Preciso senti-lo, enterrar-me profundamente em seu corpo quente e me perder completamente nas sensações que ele causa em mim.

Ele me olha nos olhos e parece compreender a minha pressa. Afasta-se um pouco de mim e pega camisinha e lubrificante no bolso de sua calça. Quando ele volta a se aproximar, colocando o preservativo em meu pênis, nossos rostos estão tão próximos que eu posso sentir sua respiração contra minha boca.

Os lábios dele são tão lindos. São cheios e vermelhos, parecem deliciosos. Eu não resisto e roço meus lábios em sua boca. Mas o toque não passa disso, pois ele afasta o rosto do meu, sorrindo travesso e ainda lubrificando o meu pênis.

Eu seguro seus cabelos, firmando seu olhar em mim e tento beijá-lo novamente, mas ele se esquiva e lambe o meu rosto. Perco o pouco de controle que ainda possuía e o prenso na porta, de costas para mim.

Hyoga não contém um longo gemido quando eu me esfrego em seu corpo nu, ao mesmo tempo em que chupo sua orelha, seu pescoço e seus ombros sem o menor pudor. Ele está completamente encostado á porta, suas mãos apoiadas ao lado de sua cabeça.

Eu pego o restante do lubrificante na mão do russo e o preparo para me receber da melhor forma possível. Hyoga empina sua bunda para mim, dando-me livre acesso à sua entrada e eu espalho o gel, estirando-o como posso.

Então eu o penetro. Entro naquele corpo maravilhoso e sinto-o se abrir aos poucos, adaptando-se à invasão de meu membro. Dou uma estocada mais profunda e Hyoga geme daquele jeito delicioso, aumentado meu tesão em níveis inimagináveis.

- Isso, loirinho! Geme bem gostoso pra mim! – eu digo antes de morder a orelha dele, enquanto continuo estocando-o lenta e torturantemente.

Hyoga força o corpo para trás, tentando obter mais de mim. E eu sorrio ao perceber o quanto sou capaz de fazer aquele loiro perder completamente o controle.

- Mais, gato! Ahhhhh… Eu quero mais… - ele joga a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a em meu ombro.

Determinado a atender ao seu pedido, eu tiro meu pênis de dentro do loiro e faço com que ele vire de frente para mim. Retiro minha camisa e, com um impulso, eu ergo suas pernas e apoio com meus braços, enquanto ele, apoiado na porta, se agarra firmemente em meu ombro.

Volto a penetrá-lo, dessa vez com força e rapidez, enlouquecendo a nós dois e provocando gemidos deliciados de meu amante.

- Ahhhhhhh! Assim… Mete gostoso, vai!

Ambos estamos ofegantes e suados, gemendo como loucos. A minha visão está embaçada, eu sinto minhas pernas enfraquecerem e quase não consigo suportar o peso do loiro em meus braços. Afundo-me em seu corpo o máximo que posso e sinto Hyoga me apertar ainda mais contra ele, chamando meu nome baixinho em meu ouvido.

Pequenos pontos brilhantes começam a nublar ainda mais a minha visão, o ar chega com dificuldade em meus pulmões e meus gemidos tornam-se mais altos e contínuos. O tremor que sinto crescer na base de minha espinha me avisa que o meu clímax está próximo e eu intensifico os meus movimentos, penetrando Hyoga de forma alucinante, acertando sua próstata continuamente.

- Ahhhhhhhh! – com um urro, o russo despejou sua semente entre nossos corpos. Eu gozo logo em seguida e mesmo depois disso estoco-o algumas vezes mais, continuando a aproveitar a contração de seus músculos ao redor de meu membro.

Mal consigo me manter de pé, quanto mais sustentar o loiro em meus braços. Caminho lentamente e com dificuldade até a cama, enquanto Hyoga beija meu rosto diversas vezes, mordendo meu queixo de forma divertida.

Deito-o na cama com cuidado e ele se recusa a me deixar ir. Por alguns instantes eu permaneço abraçado a ele, deitado sobre seu corpo. Eu retiro a camisinha, dou um nó e a jogo no chão do quarto, antes de rolar na cama, retirar minhas roupas e me deitar de costas ao lado de Hyoga.

Minha respiração ainda está ofegante, aos poucos minha visão volta ao normal e o meu coração se acalma em meu peito. Pergunto-me se o russo está na mesma situação que eu, e ao olhar para o lado obtenho minha resposta: completamente descabelado, puxando o ar com dificuldade e com as mãos apoiadas em sua barriga, Hyoga vira a cabeça e me olha com uma expressão de satisfação no rosto.

Ele sorri e, com a voz rouca, diz:

- Olá, Ikki! Como vai você?

Rimos demais com isso, estávamos tão loucos de desejo que mal havíamos nos cumprimentado.

- Oi. Estou muito melhor agora, obrigado. E você? – eu respondi em meio aos risos.

- Também estou muito melhor agora… - ele me lançou um sorriso encantador.

Senti vontade de tocá-lo, não de uma forma sexual, mas carinhosa. Devagar, me virei de lado na cama e levei minha mão direita ao rosto dele. Acariciei levemente apenas com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo os contornos fortes de sua face, a pele macia de barba recém cortada, o nariz arrebitado, o queixo fino, a boca tentadora…

Todo o tempo em que o acariciava, olhávamos nos olhos, sem nada dizer. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo ficamos assim, perdi-me completamente naquela exploração. Por várias vezes, ele segurava minha mão e beijava a palma, o dorso, meus dedos… E então eu continuava o meu carinho, desvendando os detalhes de sua face e, depois, do restante de seu corpo.

Descobri uma pinta na curvatura de seu pescoço, acariciei cada uma das veias estufadas de seu braço, notei uma pequena cicatriz acima da sobrancelha direita, e outra no lado esquerdo de sua barriga. Achei interessante a tatuagem de um cisne abaixo de sua cintura e olhei para ele confuso.

- Minha mãe biológica sempre me contava a história do patinho feio quando eu era pequeno. – ele sorriu.

Eu retribui seu sorriso e depositei um beijo sobre o cisne. Hyoga imediatamente estremeceu abaixo de mim, mordendo os lábios.

Acariciei suas coxas grossas quase sem pêlos, as canelas relativamente finas, os pêlos bem aparados na virilha, os grandes pés bem cuidados… Hyoga não tinha nada de andrógino, o que se via ali era a mais pura beleza masculina, traços fortes, bem marcados e extremamente harmoniosos.

Eu olhei sua proeminente ereção e pensei como seria senti-lo dentro de mim. Perguntei-me se em algum momento teria coragem e vontade de recebê-lo em meu interior. O loiro era grande, provavelmente a dor seria considerável…

Deixei de lado meus questionamentos e voltei a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Gosta de ser observado? – perguntei curioso, não podendo mais ignorar o quanto ele estava excitado.

- Por você… - respondeu devagar. – o modo como você me olha me excita demais… Nunca me senti tão nu em toda a minha vida… - completou sorrindo.

- Você é muito lindo… - eu percebi que ele corou quando eu disse isso. Achei estranho, porque ele deve ouvir isso milhares de vezes.

- Me toca… - o pedido de Hyoga foi quase um sussurro, envergonhado por sua vulnerabilidade diante de mim.

Atendendo a sua súplica, eu o toquei. Acariciei, beijei, suguei, mordi e estimulei cada pedaço daquele corpo que se transformou em minha perdição. Sem pressa, eu fiz com que ele me sentisse de todas as formas e, quando ele gritou meu nome, liberando sua semente em minha boca, eu realmente me senti em meu paraíso particular, onde só nós dois existíamos.

Depois de tomarmos um banho juntos, onde o loiro retribuiu cada uma das minhas carícias, deitamo-nos na cama, um de frente para o outro com as pernas entrelaçadas.

Enquanto acariciava os poucos pêlos de meu peito, Hyoga finalmente se lembrou de perguntar por quanto tempo eu o queria. Foi a primeira vez que senti certa tensão no russo, exatamente como em nosso primeiro programa.

- A noite toda, loiro. – respondi.

- Tem certeza? Vai sair caro… - ele riu sem jeito.

- Você sabe que vale cada centavo… - beijei sua testa.

Depois de combinarmos o preço e de alguns minutos em silêncio, ele se remexeu na cama, erguendo o corpo e se apoiando com o cotovelo.

- Como você conseguiu vir aqui numa plena sexta feira de feriado? E a sua noiva? – perguntou intrigado.

- Ela está em Creta com a minha família e os pais dela. Eu inventei que precisava trabalhar hoje e voltei correndo pra cá…

- Creta, hein? Que delícia! – ele sorriu.

- Você conhece? – perguntei acariciando seus cabelos.

- Não. – ele suspirou.

- É incrível, apesar de que eu prefiro Mykonos…

- Sou louco pra conhecer Mykonos. Dizem que é lindo…

- É lindo. Lindo demais… - eu respondi encarando-o significativamente e ele percebeu que eu não falava da ilha.

- Vai me deixar sem graça! – riu, tentando disfarçar o rubor. – Como você se saiu nessas três semanas? Ainda está convicto no casório?

- Convicto não seria a palavra certa. Resignado cairia melhor…

Hyoga permaneceu calado por alguns minutos. Ele me observava atentamente e eu notei que estava me analisando. Peguei um cigarro em minha calça e acendi, depois de pedir o consentimento dele.

- É tão assustador assim? – ele me perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

- O quê?

- Dizer a sua família quem você realmente é? – ele sentou-se na cama e se apoiou na cabeceira.

Eu dei uma longa tragada em meu cigarro e fechei os olhos, antes de responder.

- Eu sou um exemplo. Profissional exemplar, homem íntegro, filho amoroso… Não quero destruir a imagem que eles têm de mim…

- E por acaso ser gay te tornaria um profissional ruim, um homem indigno e um filho ingrato?

- Você não conhece a minha família… Para eles, o que estamos fazendo é errado!

Por mais que fosse um assunto complicado, eu não estava nervoso. Desde a primeira vez que o vi, percebi que Hyoga tinha o dom de extrair meus pensamentos de uma forma clara e tranqüila. Ao lado dele, eu senti segurança suficiente para falar a respeito de meu problema, sem receios.

- Esse é um pensamento deles ou seu? Ikki, se você mesmo se condena por ser quem é, como pode querer que as pessoas te aceitem? Não há nada de errado com você! E a primeira pessoa que tem de ser convencida disso, é você mesmo.

Entendo o que ele quer me dizer, sei que é a verdade, mas ainda não estou pronto. Como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos, Hyoga me puxa para seus braços. Sento-me na cama, apoio minhas costas em seu peito e descanso minha cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto ele me alisa os cabelos.

- Tome o seu tempo, gato. Não disse isso para te assustar, só quero que pense a respeito. Você é um cara bacana demais para passar anos preso em uma farsa…

Eu esboço um sorriso triste e ofereço um cigarro a ele.

- Eu não fumo.

- Não fuma, não bebe… Se você não fosse garoto de programa, com certeza seria um beato. – Hyoga gargalhou com o meu comentário.

- Não exagera! Eu não bebo em serviço, mas tomo minhas cervejinhas de vez em quando… - ele me explicou, puxando de leve os pêlos do meu peito.

- Talvez um dia eu te convide para tomar uma cervejinha fora do seu horário de serviço, então… - flertei, apertando levemente a coxa dele.

- Talvez eu aceite… - ele beijou meu pescoço.

Não sei se realmente teria coragem de ser visto com ele em público, mas a idéia me agradou. Imaginei-me num ambiente agradável, batendo papo com Hyoga, depois de um dia cansativo… É, eu realmente gostaria de fazer isso…

- Quantos anos você tem? – eu questionei.

- Não acha que é um pouco tarde para perguntar? – ele riu.

- Antes tarde do que mais tarde ainda… - brinquei.

- Fiz vinte e um no mês passado. E você?

- Vinte e sete.

- Está com fome? – ele continuava a alisar meu peito.

- Faminto. – só agora me dei conta disso.

Pedimos algo no restaurante e assim passamos o restante da noite, comendo, conversando, transando, dormindo… Não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem. Antes de ir embora, depois das seis da manhã, Hyoga me passou o número de telefone dele, explicando que poderia me encontrar fora do clube Millenium se assim eu desejasse.

Confesso que fiquei feliz com a possibilidade, embora o medo de ser visto entrando em algum motel com um homem ainda me assombrasse. Despedi-me dele com uma única certeza na mente: Este não seria nosso último encontro.

**oOo**

Na semana seguinte, eu realmente queria ligar para Hyoga. Não conseguiria me segurar por três semanas desta vez… E a oportunidade perfeita surgiu rapidamente, quando Esmeralda, envolvida com os preparativos do casamento, acabou sendo convencida por minha mãe a procurar um estilista francês para encomendar seu vestido de noiva. Acho que não preciso nem dizer que o cara foi o mesmo que criou o vestido de minha mãe…

Sem ter a necessidade de inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada para minha noiva, e aproveitando que meu pai acompanhou as duas em sua viagem à Paris, resolvi usufruir de minha liberdade temporária e finalmente marcar um encontro com aquele russo gostoso.

Peguei meu celular e busquei seu número em minha agenda de contatos. Sem hesitar, apertei o botão verde do aparelho. O telefone chamou por seis vezes e nada dele atender. Eu já estava desistindo quando ouvi o leve sotaque de Hyoga do outro lado da linha.

- _Alô?_ – sua voz estava ofegante e isso me embrulhou o estômago. Será que ele estava com alguém?

- O-Oi. Hyoga? – Imaginá-lo com outro cara me deixou sem ação.

- _Oi, Ikki! Tudo bem?_ – ele me cumprimentou animado.

- Como reconheceu minha voz? – eu estava apreensivo, não conseguia disfarçar o nervosismo.

- _Sua voz grossa é inconfundível, gato._

- Estou atrapalhando você?

- _Imagina, claro que não! Eu estou malhando, estava correndo na esteira…_

Não posso negar o alívio que senti ao ouvir isso.

- _E então Ikki? A que devo a honra?_ – ele brincou.

- Você está livre hoje? – perguntei sem rodeios.

- _Na verdade, eu não costumo trabalhar às quintas feiras…_ - eu notei certa hesitação em sua voz.

- Hoje é seu dia de folga, então?

- _Mais ou menos, tenho um compromisso mais tarde. Fico livre depois de dez e meia da noite._ – essa foi a minha deixa.

- Podemos nos encontrar depois do seu compromisso? – insisti. – Eu quero muito te ver… - não tive a intenção de soar desesperado, mas era a verdade.

Hyoga ficou em silêncio por uns instantes.

- _Onde eu te encontro?_- disse, por fim.

- Eu pego você, não tem problema. É só me dizer onde… - eu realmente queria saber qual era o compromisso importante dele. Seria um cliente especial? Ou um namorado, talvez?

- _Esquina da Diakou com a Kolonaki, às dez e quarenta. Pode ser?_

- Claro. Até lá, então?

- _Até. Um beijo, Ikki._

- Outro.

Desliguei o telefone e voltei a meus afazeres, agora muito mais disposto…

Ás dez e meia da noite eu já estava esperando no local combinado. Mil coisas passavam pela minha cabeça, me deixando cada vez mais ansioso. Qual seria o tal compromisso dele? Com quem será que ele estava? Essa pessoa era melhor para ele do que eu? Ele abriu uma exceção hoje porque também quer me ver, ou pelo dinheiro?

Eu sei que não deveria me envolver assim por Hyoga, mas não se pode controlar essas coisas. Os momentos que passei ao lado dele foram incríveis, fizeram com que eu me sentisse único. Ninguém pode me culpar por querer estar ao lado de alguém que me faz bem como nenhum outro.

Passaram-se vinte minutos e nada do russo aparecer. Eu já estava quase ligando para ele, sem me importar com o fato de que provavelmente estaria acompanhado. Quando enfiei a mão no bolso interno do blazer para retirar meu celular, ele surgiu na esquina, caminhando apressado. Eu sorri imediatamente e acendi a luz interna do meu carro, para que ele me visse.

- Desculpa, gato. Eu estava resolvendo algumas coisas, acabei me atrasando… - disse ele, entrando no veículo.

- Não tem problema, eu entendo. – sorri para ele, tranqüilizando-o.

Hyoga se debruçou no banco para me abraçar, e só então eu reparei na mochila que ele tinha nos ombros. Abracei-o apertado, afundando meu nariz em seu pescoço.

- É bom te ver… - ele disse se agarrando ainda mais em mim.

- Sentiu minha falta, é? – não resisti e acabei fazendo charme.

- Convencido… - ele riu e apertou minha cintura, fazendo cócegas.

Eu acariciei seus cabelos e ele afastou um pouco o rosto para me olhar nos olhos. Engraçado como eu sempre sinto algo estranho ao fitar seus olhos azul celeste. Algo bom, que não sei explicar, é como se eu perdesse o chão e ao mesmo tempo encontrasse meu lugar seguro. Eu me perdia completamente, mas não tinha medo algum porque ele sempre fazia com que eu me sentisse protegido.

Nossas faces estavam próximas e Hyoga estava um pouco ofegante, não sei dizer se por ter corrido para me encontrar ou pela proximidade de nossas bocas. Eu levei minha mão ao seu rosto e acariciei delicadamente. Ele fechou os olhos, aproveitando o toque. Mas por alguma razão, eu senti seu corpo se retesar. Então o loiro beijou minha mão e a afastou de seu rosto.

- Vamos? Ou você quer aqui mesmo? – a mudança no comportamento dele cortou o clima.

As palavras de Hyoga pareciam querer lembrar a si mesmo do porquê de estar ali. Procurando deixá-lo mais a vontade, eu preferi não questionar nada por enquanto.

- Está com fome? – perguntei, enquanto afivelava o cinto de segurança e colocava o carro em movimento.

- Um pouco… - ele colocou o cinto e ficou observando a paisagem pela janela.

Liguei o rádio e Hyoga pareceu relaxar, apesar de permanecer quieto.

Poucos minutos depois, nós passamos em frente a um daqueles motéis baratos do centro.

- Ikki. O motel ficou lá para trás, você reparou? – ele chamou minha atenção.

- Nós não estamos indo a um motel. – eu disse com calma.

- E para onde você está me levando, então?

- Hoje é sua noite de folga e você está com fome. Vou te levar para comer alguma coisa… - eu sorri para ele.

Hyoga sorriu, mas parecia que ainda tentava se reprimir.

- Olha, eu não sei se fiz alguma coisa errada… - eu tentei entrar no assunto. – mas…

- Você não fez nada de errado, gato. – ele me interrompeu.

- Então por que você ficou estranho?

- Sinceramente? Você é um cara legal, Ikki. E justamente por isso tenho medo de você, às vezes.

- Medo? Por quê? – me surpreendi.

- Não quero confundir as coisas, sabe?

Eu entendi o que ele quis dizer. Quando estávamos juntos, em vários momentos eu me esquecia de que Hyoga estava sendo pago. E fiquei muito feliz de saber que causava o mesmo efeito nele.

- Relaxa, deixa rolar. O que tem de mal você se divertir um pouco? – tentei tranqüiliza-lo.

Apesar de não parecer totalmente confiante em minhas palavras, Hyoga relaxou um pouco mais e jogou a mochila no banco de trás do carro.

- Você pode trocar se quiser, tem alguns CDs no porta luvas… - ofereci, já que a música que tocava era muito chata.

O russo abriu o porta luvas e retirou alguns CDs de lá, olhando atentamente as capas.

- The Audition não me parece fazer o seu estilo… – comentou, me mostrando o CD com um homem de perfil na capa.

- Deve ser do Shun, meu irmão mais novo.

- Quer ouvir? – sem esperar minha resposta, ele já foi colocando o cd no player e apertando o play.

Eu nunca havia escutado a música "Warm me up" até essa noite. Mas tenho certeza de que ela jamais sairia da minha mente, depois de ver Hyoga sorrindo, cantando empolgado, jogando os cabelos de um lado pro outro e se insinuando para mim, consciente da revolução que estava me causando.

E quando ele cantou aquele trecho da música em que diz: "… Aproxime-se de mim, amor. Eu tenho tudo de que você precisa…", eu realmente precisei de toda a minha força de vontade para não parar o carro e agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

Estacionei em frente a um dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade, porém o russo não fez sequer menção de descer do carro.

- O que foi? – perguntei, olhando-o confuso.

- Não acho que posso entrar aí vestido assim… - ele riu e eu reparei que usava apenas uma camiseta preta, calça jeans e tênis.

- Você está comigo, vão te deixar entrar…

- Você não precisa fazer isso para me impressionar. Sabe disso, não é?

Eu fiquei muito sem graça. Era mais do que óbvio de que eu estava agindo como um adolescente, demonstrando status e poder para impressionar.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte? Já que é o meu dia de folga, eu escolho aonde iremos comer. Combinado? – ele sugeriu.

Eu cedi sem maiores problemas, e depois de dez minutos estávamos em uma taberna um pouco afastada do centro. O estacionamento era ao lado do lugar, e àquela hora da noite, não havia muita gente por perto.

Quando desci do carro, Hyoga veio até mim e parou em minha frente. Devagar, ele retirou meu blazer e o jogou no banco do motorista. Eu sorri e me aproveitei para acariciar discretamente sua cintura. O russo retirou minha gravata, abriu três botões da minha camisa, colocou-a para fora da calça social e desalinhou meus cabelos, dando um ar despojado.

- Pronto, agora podemos entrar. Não é nada chique, como você está acostumado… Mas prometo que vai gostar! Outra coisa: quando entrarmos, se as pessoas olharem pra você, não pense que é por estar acompanhado de um homem, 'tá? Você é lindo, chama a atenção mesmo… Acostume-se com isso, gato!

Se a idéia era me deixar à vontade, Hyoga acertou em cheio. A taberna era agradável e o visual mais despojado ajudou a me livrar daquele ar soturno que me acompanha em meu dia a dia.

Como muitas tabernas por aqui, prevalecia no ambiente a meia luz. As mesas pequenas, com apenas uma grande poltrona acolchoada e pequenas luminárias com velas vermelhas, davam um ar romântico e intimista ao local. Sentamos numa mesa no canto, afastada do balcão. Quando o garçom apareceu, pedimos cerveja, sanduíches e batatas fritas.

-Hmmm, eu amo essa música. – o loiro comentou quando "It's gonna be hard", outra canção do The Audition, começou a tocar.

Eu reparei melhor nas pessoas que se encontravam no bar e me assustei. Apesar da discrição de muitos deles, era possível perceber que a maior parte do público era homossexual, já que alguns casais não escondiam o carinho e o chamego.

- Esse lugar é… - eu nem consegui terminar a frase.

- Um bar GLS. – Hyoga completou por mim. – Está vendo, você entrou em um bar voltado para o público gay e não doeu nada…

- Mas, eu não… Você deveria ter… Eu… - eu mal conseguia falar.

- Calma, Ikki. As ruas estão vazias, ninguém nos viu entrando, e não verão saindo… Está tudo bem! – ele segurou minha mão sobre a mesa. – Relaxa, vai! Coma o seu sanduíche, é o melhor da cidade.

- Desculpe. Eu fiquei assustado…

- Sem necessidade. Você está mais preocupado com a idéia do que com a coisa propriamente dita. Imagino que estar em um bar desse tipo sempre te assustou, mas agora que você está aqui, o que tem de mais?

Eu olhei em volta e as pessoas estavam muito mais ocupadas consigo mesmas, conversando, rindo, bebendo, namorando…

- Tem razão. – eu respirei fundo algumas vezes, procurando relaxar.

- Se você ficou nervoso com isso, imagina se eu tivesse te levado a um inferninho… - nós dois rimos com o comentário dele.

Comemos calados por algum tempo, até que uma questão invadiu minha mente.

- Você tem namorado? – eu perguntei de repente, assustando-o.

- O quê? – ele tomou um gole de sua cerveja.

- Namorado, ou algo assim… Você tem?

- Não. – ele me olhou como se eu fosse louco. – Por que me perguntou isso?

- Curiosidade. Quando você disse ao telefone que tinha um compromisso hoje, eu imaginei que fosse algum namorado, ou um cliente especial. – eu respondi com sinceridade.

- Eu não tenho namorado. – respondeu simplesmente, fazendo sinal ao garçom para que trouxesse outra cerveja.

- E um cliente especial, você tem?

Eu levei meu polegar ao rosto de Hyoga, para limpar um pouco de catchup que havia escapado de seu sanduíche. Logo em seguida, sem desviar meu olhar do dele, eu chupei o molho em meu dedo, de forma sensual. Hyoga sorriu e me respondeu:

- Tem um cara que eu não sei se posso chamá-lo exatamente de cliente, porque ele é carinhoso comigo, se preocupa em me dar prazer e é diferente de todas as pessoas que eu conheci.

Ele me olhou com intensidade, entrelaçou nossos dedos e continuou:

- Ele não me vê como os outros, não me olha como se eu fosse um objeto… Esse cliente me corteja e tenta me seduzir o tempo todo, parece que se esquece de que eu sou um michê, e acaba fazendo com que eu me esqueça também… Então, acho que eu tenho sim um cliente especial!

Eu não soube o que dizer, nem ao menos consegui retirar aquele sorriso bobo da minha face. Segurei a mão dele entre as minhas e a beijei com delicadeza, vendo-o sorrir para mim.

- Por que você não pergunta de uma vez o que quer saber? – ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, sussurrando as palavras.

- Como? – não entendi onde ele queria chegar.

- Pergunta logo o que eu estava fazendo até as dez e meia. Eu sei que está louco de curiosidade… - ele cruzou os braços e me encarou.

- Ok, o que você estava fazendo Hyoga? – perguntei sorrindo, tentando disfarçar minha apreensão. Afinal, estava com medo da resposta que ouviria.

- Eu estava na escola. Faço supletivo para concluir o ensino médio… Tenho aulas presenciais as segundas e quintas, de sete às dez e meia da noite. – Hyoga estava extremamente envergonhado, mas não olhava para baixo. Pelo contrário, seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus, esperando para ver qual seria a minha reação.

- Não deveria sentir vergonha disso… - eu disse, por fim. – Seu esforço é admirável…

- Obrigado. – Hyoga sorriu satisfeito.

- Quando você se forma? – perguntei com genuíno interesse.

- Em Setembro.

- Pretende continuar os estudos depois?

- Está em meus planos… - ele me fitou de forma estranha.

Eu desatei a falar sobre a importância de se esforçar na vida, que ele se daria bem se estudasse… Esses discursos cheios de frases feitas que eu aprendi com meu pai. Quando me dei conta de que parecia uma copia mal feita do Sr. Isao Amamiya, olhei envergonhado para Hyoga.

- Desculpe, pareço o meu pai falando.

Ele se sentou bem mais próximo de mim.

- Tudo bem. – disse em meu ouvido. – Nem prestei atenção… Eu estava ocupado, decidindo o que vou fazer primeiro com você.

- E conseguiu se decidir? – eu sorri. Adorava aquele jeito lascivo dele.

- Hmmm, acho que vou lamber seu corpo inteiro. Você gostaria disso, gato? – Hyoga mordiscou minha orelha. – Gostaria de sentir a minha língua deslizando de seu pescoço até a virilha? Eu adoraria sugar os seus mamilos, Ikki, e depois dar leves mordidinhas em cada gomo da sua barriga…

Aquilo estava me excitando, e muito. O engraçado é que ele não chegava a me tocar, era apenas sua voz sensual em meu ouvido, dizendo tudo o que faria comigo quando estivéssemos a sós.

-… E então eu vou te chupar tão gostoso, que você não vai conseguir se lembrar do seu próprio nome, gato.

Depois disso, permanecemos na taberna tempo suficiente apenas para pagar a conta. Em pouquíssimos minutos já estávamos no estacionamento, caminhando de encontro ao meu carro. Assim que me sentei no banco do motorista, Hyoga sentou-se sobre o meu colo e envolveu meu pescoço com as mãos.

- Já transou nesse carro? – ele perguntou com a voz mais sensual que já ouvi. Aquele sotaque dele me deixava arrepiado.

Eu não respondi nada, apenas dei um sorriso sem graça.

- Imaginei que não. Do jeito que a sua vida é toda certinha, você deve marcar hora pra transar com a sua noiva, não é? – riu.

- As pessoas vão ver, Hyoga.

- Os vidros são escuros e as poucas pessoas que aparecem, estão de saída! Relaxa, esquece o mundo lá fora… - o russo começou a lamber e morder meu pescoço, enquanto rebolava em meu colo.

- Você é louco! – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

- Sou louco sim! E quero que você enlouqueça comigo, gato!

Hyoga voltou a beijar meu pescoço e eu finalmente cedi. Que tudo lá fora explodisse, tanto faz! Naquele instante, o meu mundo se resumia ao pequeno espaço interno daquele carro.

O ambiente era apertado e dificultou a retirada das roupas, além de batermos na buzina uma ou duas vezes. Porém, mesmo desajeitados, transamos ardentemente ali, naquele banco reclinado.

Hyoga olhou-me nos olhos por todo o tempo em que rebolava em meu colo e subia e descia em meu membro, fazendo com que eu o penetrasse com força e profundidade. Nossos suores se misturaram, o carro balançava em um movimento cadenciado e os vidros embaçaram.

Os gemidos eram roucos e as palavras que proferíamos apenas sussurros. Sei que disse coisas doces e penso ter ouvido algumas palavras de carinho, tornando o momento ainda mais intenso. Gozamos juntos, cravando as unhas um no outro, marcando nossos corpos com ardor.

O orgasmo foi tão forte que fomos incapazes de nos mover, sequer conseguimos abrir os olhos… Hyoga desabou sobre meu peito, estava completamente entorpecido e sua respiração descompassada se igualava a minha.

Foi assim, no silêncio daquele momento tão calmo e envolvente, em que eu sentia o contato da pele dele na minha, o calor de seu corpo sobre o meu, e nossas respirações se acalmando juntas, que eu percebi algo inevitável e irreversível: eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por aquele garoto de programa.

Continua…

N/A: Prontinho! Nem demorei tanto assim, não é verdade? Quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo, em especial Lua Prateada, Arcueid, liliuapolonio, Medeia e Keronekoi.

No próximo capítulo, a história será contada pelo ponto de vista do Hyoga.

E não se esqueçam de deixar reviews… Façam uma autora feliz!

Bjão pra vocês!


	3. You should not fight a feeling

**O ÚLTIMO ATO**

ATENÇÃO: Pode conter vocabulário pesado e explícito. Proibida para menores de dezoito anos.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**** – YOU SHOULD NOT FIGHT A FEELING  
**

**Pov Hyoga**

"Essa noite foi perfeita, loiro. O melhor encontro que já tive!".

As palavras que Ikki usou para se despedir ainda ecoavam em minha mente. Será que ele tinha consciência do significado do que disse? A frase como um todo, apesar de carinhosa, não seria tão alarmante, não fosse uma específica palavra utilizada: 'encontro'.

De todos os homens que já solicitaram os meus serviços, nenhum deles jamais chamou o que tínhamos de encontro. Negócios era o termo mais usual, e não posso negar que esta distância não declarada me agrada, pois sempre facilitou a realização do meu trabalho.

Agora, quando você chama de encontro, a coisa perde totalmente o sentido inicial. Deixa de ser trabalho, entende? Soa como um daqueles encontros entre dois futuros apaixonados, em que aquele momento significa o início de toda uma história de amor… Não foi o que aconteceu. Por mais que tenha sido divertido e espontâneo, aquilo foi apenas uma transação de negócios, certo? Ou será que foi mesmo um encontro?

Como pode uma simples palavra causar um nó tão grande em minha cabeça? Tudo bem, sei que não estou sendo completamente sincero. Não são apenas as coisas que Ikki diz que me confundem, mas ele como um todo. A forma como ele fala comigo, como me olha, me toca, me seduz… Parece que alguém invadiu minha cabeça, materializou o homem dos meus sonhos e o colocou bem na minha frente!

A primeira vez que reparei em Ikki, ele estava me encarando no clube. Senti um calor gostoso quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, mas foi no momento em que ele tentou me passar uma daquelas cantadas baratas, todo sem jeito, que eu soube que teria grandes problemas com esse cliente. Eu senti que seria necessário usar todo o meu autocontrole para não me envolver por ele, mas pelo que parece estou perdendo esta batalha.

Minha profissão nunca foi fácil, mas também nunca foi tão difícil. Jamais senti tanta vergonha do que faço como sinto agora. Não sou michê apenas pelo dinheiro, foi a única oportunidade que surgiu em minha frente e eu precisei agarrá-la com unhas e dentes para me manter vivo. Eu bem queria ser um desses caras com uma atividade tradicional e mal remunerada, mas nunca tive a chance.

Agora penso que deveria ter me esforçado mais, talvez. Quem sabe minha história seria diferente e, numa noite como essa, eu poderia dizer a Ikki que eu também adorei o nosso encontro, além de não receber um maço de notas das mãos dele…

Ok! Hora de voltar à realidade. Eu sou apenas um garoto de programa, Ikki é um advogado enrustido que se casará daqui a alguns meses. Entre nós dois não há nada além de uma transação comercial. Ele solicita um serviço e eu o executo, mediante uma boa quantia em dinheiro. Isso é tudo em que preciso pensar, fantasias mirabolantes não me levarão a lugar algum.

Ouço a distante voz do motorista de táxi me informando o preço da corrida, e só então percebo que já chegamos ao meu destino. Não, Ikki não foi deselegante me abandonando em uma esquina qualquer. Atendendo a um pedido meu, ele me deixou na porta do clube Millenium, pois eu não queria que ele soubesse onde eu realmente vivo. Pego minha carteira na mochila e entrego algumas notas ao taxista, deixando o veículo logo em seguida.

Caminho lentamente pelas escadarias do prédio. O elevador está novamente quebrado e já perdi as contas de quantas vezes isso ocorreu desde que me mudei pra cá, há dez meses. Divido um apartamento no subúrbio de Atenas com Vincent e Ícaro, meus melhores amigos. O lugar não é grande coisa, mas tem um quarto para cada um e o aluguel é barato, o que nos ajuda a economizar alguns trocados…

Nós moramos no sexto andar, eu estou exausto e ainda me restam quatro lances de escada para subir. O aluguel é barato, é o que eu sempre repito para mim mesmo enquanto subo os sujos degraus. O prédio é velho e as paredes definitivamente precisam de uma boa pintura, mas… O aluguel é barato! Acho que já deu pra compreender isto, não é?

Eu entrei em casa me esforçando para não fazer muito barulho. Eram quase sete da manhã, Ícaro e Vincent deviam ter acabado de chegar, e não queria acordá-los. Jogo minha mochila em um canto qualquer, deixo o celular e o relógio no criado mudo, tiro minhas roupas e me jogo na cama. Depois de travar uma pequena batalha com as cobertas, encontro uma posição confortável e a primeira imagem que me vem à cabeça quando fecho meus olhos é o rosto de Ikki.

Pensei naquele moreno que havia me levado a quase exaustão esta noite, e na capacidade que ele tinha de me deixar sempre com um gosto de quero mais… Será que é normal um michê se divertir tanto no trabalho? Talvez… Isso nunca havia ocorrido comigo, pelo menos até conhecer aquele lindo advogado.

**oOo**

Acordei com alguns raios de sol esquentando minha face. As escuras cortinas do meu quarto já não eram capazes de bloquear o sol, o que indicava que provavelmente já passava do meio dia. Eu trabalho na noite, portanto já me acostumei em ter os meus horários invertidos. Levei minha mão ao criado mudo e tateei a esmo até encontrar meu relógio, que já indicava mais de duas da tarde. Como de costume, Ícaro e Vincent estariam na cozinha a essa hora, tomando o café da manhã, ou melhor, da tarde.

Após minha higiene pessoal, sigo até a cozinha. Encontro Vincent sentado no balcão, com uma enorme caneca de café com leite nas mãos, e Ícaro sentado a mesa, digitando algo em seu notebook.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentei-os, enquanto pegava um pedaço de pão.

- Pela sua carinha satisfeita, eu diria que a noite foi proveitosa… - Ícaro não perdeu a oportunidade de me provocar.

- Eu diria que sim… - retruquei.

- Onde esteve, loiro? – o ruivo perguntou de forma espalhafatosa, finalmente desviando completamente sua atenção do computador.

- Estava com alguém. Um… - hesitei antes de dizer 'cliente', pois não parecia que essa palavra definiria bem o que Ikki significava para mim.

- Você não faz programa às quintas. – Vincent constatou, me interrompendo.

- Abri uma exceção. – eu queria muito cortar essa conversa ali, sabia muito bem o que ocorreria se as coisas continuassem seguindo esse rumo. Provavelmente eu ouviria mais uma série de perguntas, seguidas de sermões e conselhos de Vincent.

- Você não abre exceções. – o moreno retrucou, agindo exatamente como eu esperava.

- Eu sei me cuidar, Vince! – deixei claro que não queria prolongar o assunto.

- É aquele bonitão do clube? Aquele que parece gamado em você? – Ícaro voltou à conversa, me desarmando completamente com o seu questionamento.

Gamado em mim? O Ikki? Não sei se chega a tanto, acho que ele curte a minha companhia, não mais que isso. Mas devo confessar que a idéia de tê-lo gamado em mim agrada-me imensamente.

- Não vá se apaixonar pelo cara, hein? – Vincent finalmente perdeu um pouco daquele ar soturno, apesar de deixar transparecer que falava sério.

Vince, como eu o chamo, foi meu mentor quando cheguei ao Millenium. Me ensinou truques, deu dicas, me indicou aos melhores clientes e me ajudou a sair das mais variadas enrascadas. Posso dizer que confessamos muitos detalhes de nossa vida um ao outro, quase tudo, para ser honesto.

Eu entendo a preocupação dele. Não conheço sua história com grande riqueza de detalhes, apenas sei algumas coisas que escutei de Cleófas e outras que ele deixou escapar em nossas conversas…

O grande homem já tem trinta e dois anos, é o mais velho do Millenium e não atende clientes normais. Vincent tem pouquíssimos e antigos clientes, não sei ao certo quantos, mas pela quantidade de vezes em que ele sai, eu diria uns dois ou três no máximo. Nunca atende no clube, chega a viajar algumas vezes, essas coisas…

Mas o que ouvi dizer é que houve uma vez, e apenas uma, em que Vincent se apaixonou por um cliente. Achou que era correspondido, largou a vida de michê, mergulhou de cabeça no amor que estava vivendo, mas acabou abandonado à própria sorte… Depois disso voltou para o Millenium e Cleófas o aceitou de volta como gerente do clube. Pelo menos, foi essa a história que eu ouvi.

- É só um cliente, Vince. – tentei fugir novamente.

Eu entendo o receio que meu amigo tem de que eu me apaixone por um cliente. Vince sabe o quão dura é esta situação, e não a deseja para mim ou Ícaro. Sei me cuidar, é o que sempre repito. Não sou mais um cara facilmente manipulável, sei que as pessoas são bem mais do que deixam transparecer…

Mas o que venho me perguntando muito ultimamente, é se tudo realmente tem de ser tão a ferro e fogo… Nem todas as pessoas são iguais, não é verdade? Ikki, por exemplo, é completamente diferente de qualquer um que já conheci. O encanto que ele vem exercendo sobre mim realmente me assusta.

- Você não é a Julia Roberts, não espere encontrar o seu Richard Gere. – Vincent dispara mais uma de suas clássicas frases, parecendo adivinhar meus pensamentos.

- Foi apenas um programa… - consinto, abdicando de minhas esperanças.

- Somos michês, Hyoga. Pode até parecer que não, mas eles nunca se esquecem disso… - notei certo pesar em sua voz.

- É, eu sei. – será que sei mesmo?

- Não dê ouvidos a ele, loiro. O Vince sabe ser estraga prazeres quando quer… É tão óbvio que aquele cara gosta de você, só não vê quem não quer! – Ícaro manifestou-se.

Eu não respondi nada, limitei-me a comer meu pão em silêncio.

- Conta como foi… - o ruivo indagou, inclinando-se sobre a mesa e me encarando com interesse.

- Foi normal, Ícaro. Ele me pegou perto da escola, paramos para comer alguma coisa e depois fomos ao Royal Olimpic. – não pude evitar um sorriso.

- O quê? Ele te levou ao hotel mais caro de Atenas? Brincou! Tá vendo? É lógico que o cara gosta de você, loiro, nem tem como disfarçar… Se você fizer tudo direitinho, pode se dar bem, já imaginou?

Era incrível como Vincent e Ícaro eram completamente opostos. Enquanto um tratava de colocar meus pés no chão, o outro sonhava mais do que eu. Parecia até que eu tinha um diabinho e um anjinho em meus ombros, restava saber quem era quem.

- O Royal Olimpic é a melhor opção para quem não quer ser visto. Afastado, confortável, lindo… Mas o mais importante: exclusivíssimo e com total discrição. Não se iludam! – Vincent não perdeu a oportunidade de cortar minhas asas novamente.

Ao contrário de mim, Ícaro ignorou completamente as falas de Vince. Continuou com seus devaneios, perguntando-me absolutamente todos os detalhes do quarto de hotel onde, segundo ele próprio dizia, passaria sua lua de mel… Arrumar um noivo e conseguir se casar legalmente eram apenas detalhes, ele sempre emendava.

- Cara, ele deve ser muito rico… Pagar uma noite inteira com você e ainda mais no Royal Olimpic, não é pra qualquer um… O que ele faz? – Vincent perguntou.

Eu não queria continuar respondendo àquele interrogatório. O que eu tinha com Ikki, seja lá o que fosse, era somente meu e dele, de mais ninguém. Mas eram meus amigos ali, companheiros de todas as horas, não queria ser rude.

- Ele é advogado. – respondi um pouco sem graça.

- Tem certeza? Advogado não costuma esbanjar assim, não… - Vincent olhou-me de forma curiosa.

- Ele é dos bons, Vince. – limitei-me a responder objetivamente. Do que interessava a meus amigos saber que Ikki fazia parte de uma tradicional família de advogados? Pelo menos foi isso que ele deu a entender na primeira vez em que estivemos juntos…

- Tem um jeito de descobrir… - Ícaro sorriu travesso, digitando algo em seu notebook. – Qual o nome dele, loiro?

- Ikki. – respondi, enquanto observava meu amigo digitar o endereço do Google no navegador.

Ícaro digitou o nome de Ikki acompanhado das palavras advogado e Atenas, no campo de pesquisas. Pouco tempo depois, soltou um grito de surpresa:

- Uau! Você fisgou um peixão, Hyoga!

O ruivo entrou no site da Amamiya Advogados, um renomado escritório de advocacia, bastante conhecido. Em um canto da página, havia uma foto de Ikki abraçado a um homem que, pela semelhança, deveria ser o pai dele. Na legenda, a seguinte frase: 'Isao e Ikki Amamiya, terceira e quarta geração de advogados da família Amamiya. Tradição, ética e talento a serviço de Atenas'.

Agora sim eu entendia o medo que ele sentia, a responsabilidade em suas costas deveria ser grande demais.

- Você sabia disso? – Vincent olhou da tela do computador para mim. Seu tom de voz era irritado.

- Claro que não. Eu sabia que ele tinha dinheiro, mas não imaginei que fosse um cara tão importante… - respondi com sinceridade.

- Tome cuidado, Hyoga. – dizendo isso, Vincent foi para seu quarto.

Eu não entendi bem o que o grandalhão quis dizer. Tomar cuidado com o quê?

- Você, hein? Não bastava arrumar um cliente bonito? Também tinha que ser um dos sujeitos mais ricos da Grécia? – Ícaro brincou comigo.

- Engraçadinho! Vou malhar, ok? – disse, enquanto já saía da cozinha.

Eu faço musculação todos os dias. Vincent me ensinou que um michê de luxo sempre cuida meticulosamente de seu instrumento de trabalho, ou seja, seu corpo. Peguei minhas chaves, o celular, a carteira, coloquei algumas coisas na mochila e parti para a academia que freqüento, que não por acaso fica no mesmo bairro em que moramos.

A caminho do lugar, eu refleti sobre minha mais recente descoberta. Eu já sabia que Ikki era rico, ele próprio havia me confirmado isso. E mesmo que não tivesse confirmado, suas atitudes falavam por si só. Desde o início deu pra perceber que ele é daqueles ricos que não abrem mão do luxo, querem sempre o melhor, não importando o preço.

Eu sei que minha vida é milhões de vezes mais fudida que a dele. Mas nem isso me impediu de sentir pesar por Ikki. Já é horrível tentar ser perfeito o tempo todo, imagina ter a obrigação de seguir o padrão de perfeição de outra pessoa?

Lembrei-me novamente do que ele me disse ao se despedir: "… O melhor encontro que já tive.". Ele se sente a vontade comigo. Apesar do receio, sempre acaba se soltando e sendo quem ele realmente é. Não quero me gabar, mas é tão legal pensar que eu sou a válvula de escape dele…

Isso é meio ridículo, eu sei. Não devo ficar imaginando que eu realmente tenho tanta importância assim para Ikki. Droga, eu sou apenas um garoto de programa! Seria tão mais fácil se ele me colocasse em meu devido lugar!

Eu malhei por mais de uma hora, não deixei de pensar em Ikki em momento algum. Aquele homem estava me enlouquecendo, essa era a verdade. O estranho é que ele não é o meu primeiro cliente bonito, nem o mais rico, muito menos o único com quem me encontrei por mais de uma vez. Então por que raios eu não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça?

**oOo**

Cheguei ao Millenium por volta das oito e meia da noite. Vincent, Ícaro e eu costumamos ir juntos, salvo em raras ocasiões. Esta noite, meu amigo mais velho saiu de casa com antecedência, o que me deixou intrigado e reiterou minha desconfiança de que Vince estava fazendo o possível para me evitar, apesar de ainda não entender o motivo de tal atitude. Os funcionários do clube têm uma entrada privativa e, antes de descer para o salão, passei em meu quarto para me arrumar e deixar minha mochila.

Quando Ícaro e eu descemos, o salão já estava cheio. Respirei fundo, coloquei meu melhor sorriso falso no rosto e caminhei por entre as pessoas, cumprimentando-os com acenos de cabeça. Observei Cleófas, meu chefe, conversando com Vincent no balcão do bar. Seus ânimos pareciam um tanto quanto exaltados, mas antes que eu pudesse me aproximar para saber o que estava acontecendo, eles subiram para o escritório.

Mesmo assim, continuei meu caminho até o bar. Quem sabe Nikos sabia de algo?

- Oi, Nikos. Pega uma água mineral pra mim? – pedi.

- Claro, Hyoga! – ele prontamente me atendeu, não perdendo a oportunidade de roçar seus dedos nos meus quando me entregou a garrafa.

Desde que cheguei ao clube, há alguns anos, Nikos nunca perdeu uma oportunidade de me lançar uma cantada ou me convidar para sair. Eu sempre neguei, apesar de ser educado em todas às vezes. Ele é um cara legal, bonito até, mas eu não busco um relacionamento.

Eu nunca quis me envolver com ninguém. É complicado demais, para não dizer impossível, considerando a vida que eu levo. Muitos garotos de programa tentam, mas eu não acredito que seria capaz de dividir as coisas. Se eu me deitasse com alguém que significa algo mais para mim, tenho certeza de que não me permitiria transar com mais ninguém. Então é melhor continuar assim, sozinho e focado em meu trabalho.

- Pensando em quê? – Nikos chamou minha atenção, enquanto enxugava alguns copos.

- Nada demais… – eu tomei minha água com calma. – O Cleófas estava brigando com o Vincent? – perguntei na lata, não costumo fazer rodeios.

- Não ouvi muita coisa, eu estava atendendo um cliente… - eu percebi que ele hesitou um pouco, provavelmente louco para me contar o que havia escutado, mas com medo de ser repreendido pelo chefe.

- E o que você ouviu? – perguntei de forma inocente, debruçando-me sobre o balcão, sorrindo de lado e acariciando meu pescoço delicadamente. Era jogo sujo, eu sei, mas a minha curiosidade era grande demais.

Nikos mordeu os lábios, olhando-me com desejo. Sem pensar muito, já foi logo desembuchando tudo o que sabia:

- Pelo que entendi, Vincent estava pedindo uma opinião ao Cleófas. Não sei sobre o que exatamente, mas eu ouvi o chefe dizendo ao Vince que a regra mais importante do clube é o sigilo. E disse ainda que se o Vincent fizesse o que estava pretendendo, prejudicaria a muita gente, inclusive ele próprio. Foi tudo o que ouvi…

- Obrigado, Nikos. – pisquei pra ele e saí do bar.

Estranho, aquela conversa não fazia muito sentido. O Vincent sempre foi super preocupado em seguir cegamente as regras do clube, o Cleófas o repreendendo era algo muito esquisito…

Deixei essas preocupações de lado quando avistei um homem alto, bem vestido, de cabelos curtos e negros, parado de pé no fundo do salão e de costas para mim. Por um momento, meu coração falhou uma batida, pensando na possibilidade de ser Ikki. Mas logo o cara se virou e eu me decepcionei ao ver que não era meu cliente favorito.

- Oi, tesão! Quanto você cobra? – disse um magrelo careca, enquanto alisava a minha bunda.

Eu já estou acostumado com este tipo de abordagem, mas confesso que fiquei puto com a atitude do cara. Não havia necessidade nenhuma de chegar pegando, como ele fez. Custava me cumprimentar educadamente?

A minha vontade era dar um soco na cara dele, ou então dizer que eu era areia demais para seu caminhãozinho… Mas eu não tinha tal direito. Estava vendendo meu corpo ali, não podia ficar esperando que todo cliente me abordasse de forma tímida e desajeitada, exatamente como Ikki fez na primeira vez.

- Quatrocentos euros por hora. – É, eu aumentei o preço. Se Ikki, gostoso daquele jeito, me pagava trezentos sem eu pedir, esse idiota tinha que me pagar muito mais…

- Nossa! O que você tem? Mamilos com gosto de cerveja?

Eu não respondi. Dei as costas e saí andando para o outro lado…

- Com esse preço você não vai arrumar cliente hoje, loiro. – Só agora percebi que Ícaro havia presenciado o ocorrido e viera atrás de mim.

- O cara é um ridículo… - Eu tomei o restante da minha água e joguei em uma lixeira.

- Ele vem hoje? – ele me perguntou.

- Ele quem? – fiz-me de desentendido.

- O Presidente da República. Você sabe de quem estou falando… Não se faça de bobo!

Eu olhei para a entrada do salão. Engraçado como eu ainda estava esperançoso, apesar de Ikki ter dito ontem à noite que sua noiva chegaria hoje.

- Não, ele não vem. – respondi, resignado.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Há essa hora, ele deve estar comendo a noivinha dele. – até eu mesmo me surpreendi com a raiva com que disse isso. Eu estava com ciúme? Um michê com ciúme da noiva do cliente? Meu Deus, eu sou muito ridículo!

Depois disso, eu resolvi fazer a droga do meu trabalho direito. Olhei pelo salão, analisando os potenciais clientes. Avistei um gordinho, sentado perto do palco vazio. O cara tinha um espesso cabelo castanho, cavanhaque, trajava camiseta e calça jeans, além de ter um ar meio tarado, pois praticamente comia a todos com os olhos. Mas também parecia ser endinheirado, tendo em vista que em sua mesa já havia uma garrafa do uísque mais caro do clube.

Despedi-me de Ícaro com um aceno de cabeça e me aproximei da mesa do gordinho.

- Posso te fazer companhia? – eu disse com minha voz carregada de sensualidade.

- Claro. – ele respondeu, sorrindo de lado.

Eu me sentei e ele já foi logo me perguntando o preço. Sem me fazer de rogado, mantive os quatrocentos euros. Fazer o quê? Ikki elevou meu padrão de qualidade. Ok, sendo sincero, digamos que eu não me importarei se não conseguir programa algum hoje.

- Você é caro. – ele disse, simplesmente.

- Geralmente, os melhores são… - retruquei.

O cara parou para pensar um pouco, eu olhei novamente para a entrada. Na semana passada, eu estava exatamente numa situação assim, acertando o preço, quando Ícaro apareceu e disse que um amigo estava me chamando. Quais as chances disso acontecer novamente?

- Passivo ou ativo? – Carl, o gordinho, me tirou de meus devaneios.

- O que você quiser…

- Sem camisinha é o mesmo preço?

- Não faço sem camisinha e não beijo na boca. Isso não é negociável! – Eu me irritei um pouco, não sei dizer se pela pergunta de Carl ou pelo fato de Ícaro não aparecer ainda.

- Acho que não compensa… - ele respondeu, fitando-me de forma estranha.

- Está bem. Você vai encontrar garotos mais baratos por aí… - eu me levantei e então Carl segurou meu braço, me impedindo de sair.

- Você é muito bonito… - ele acariciou minha cintura e eu senti nojo. Asco mesmo, de sentir meu estômago embrulhar.

Nesse momento eu soube que ele aceitaria o programa. E olha que sequer usei meus métodos de sedução… Mas, ao invés de ficar feliz pela grana que eu ganharia, fiquei decepcionado. Eu não queria ir, mas não tinha escolha, era o meu trabalho…

Eu e Carl subimos para o meu quarto, e assim que eu tranquei a porta ele me passou o pagamento. Quando aquele homem começou a retirar a roupa, eu senti vontade de sair correndo daquele quarto. Mas como o bom profissional que eu sou, fiz um falso elogio, permaneci ali e retirei minhas roupas também.

Bom, eu estava cobrando caro demais para ficar ali parado. Aproximei-me dele e comecei a fazer o meu trabalho, beijando seu pescoço enquanto acariciava seu corpo. Como de praxe, perguntei o que ele queria, e não me surpreendi ao saber que ele preferia que eu fosse passivo.

Quando Carl começou a me tocar, eu realmente odiei meu trabalho. Aquele perfume enjoativo, a ruidosa respiração, aqueles beijos babados percorrendo meu corpo, o hálito ruim que exalava de sua boca… Não sei como consegui conter a vontade de vomitar.

Eu não vou mentir e dizer que nunca passei por uma situação assim antes. Isso já aconteceu diversas vezes, mas a diferença é que eu sempre soube lidar muito bem com esse tipo de cliente. Ligava o piloto automático e simplesmente fazia o meu trabalho, da melhor forma possível.

Desesperado, fecho meus olhos e procuro refúgio em minha mente. Na minha cabeça, eu estou em um lindo quarto de hotel. Estou nu sobre a cama e Ikki está deitado sobre mim, me beijando, acariciando, amando…

- Ikki… - eu deixo escapar.

Para a minha felicidade, ou não, Carl para imediatamente.

- O nome é Carl, garoto. Honestamente, por quatrocentos euros, eu achei que você fosse melhor do que isso.

Eu respirei fundo, disposto a fazer com que o investimento de meu cliente valesse à pena, mas não consegui ir em frente. Eu sei que estou completamente louco, mas esta noite eu não acho que seja capaz de transar com qualquer um.

- Olha, eu te peço desculpas, mas… - coloquei minhas duas mãos no peito dele e empurrei, forçando-o a sair de cima de mim.

- Que porra é essa? – Carl começou a se alterar.

- Só pegue o seu dinheiro e vá embora! Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem… - Deus do céu, nesse momento, eu acabei de arruinar a minha reputação!

Carl tentou impor seu peso sobre meu corpo, querendo forçar uma situação. Porém, eu rapidamente me levantei e repeti firmemente:

- Vá embora! Ou eu chamo a segurança! – peguei o telefone, numa posição ameaçadora.

Conformado, Carl vestiu suas roupas, pegou seu dinheiro e saiu resmungando palavrões. Depois que ele se foi, eu percebi a merda que tinha feito. A única vez em que eu travei desse jeito foi no meu primeiro programa, e olha que nele eu consegui ir até o final.

Eu já havia visto Carl algumas vezes no salão, era um cliente recente, mas assíduo. Com toda a certeza ele reclamaria com Cleófas e aí eu estaria ferrado. Sem contar o dinheiro que eu perdi. Essa história louca com Ikki já estava me dando prejuízo.

Ouvi alguém bater na porta.

- Quem é?

- Vincent.

Vesti-me o mais depressa que pude e o mandei entrar. Quando ele abriu a porta, notei que estava com uma expressão preocupada em sua face, e deu uma bela olhada pelo quarto ao invés de falar logo o que queria.

- O que foi, Vince?

- Cleófas quer falar com você. – disse rapidamente, antes de sair do quarto.

Eu caminhei para a sala do meu chefe com Vincent logo atrás de mim, sem dizer uma só palavra. Era óbvio que ele estava me evitando, mas depois eu me preocuparia com esse detalhe. No momento havia coisas mais importantes em que pensar. Eu imaginava o que Cleófas queria: eu levaria uma bronca e seria questionado dos motivos que me levaram a ter aquela atitude. Ainda não sabia o que diria, mas na hora eu bolava alguma coisa.

Quando eu e Vince entramos no escritório do chefe, o que vi não era o que eu esperava. Conversando com um sorridente Cleófas, estava Ikki. Vestido com um terno preto muito bem cortado e com um cigarro nas mãos, ele não percebeu minha presença de imediato.

Eu fiquei parado ali, sem conseguir sequer dizer alguma coisa. Meu coração parecia que saltaria pela boca, minha respiração ficou alterada e minhas mãos suavam. Caramba! A minha vontade era de correr até ele e agarrá-lo ali mesmo…

Mas não foi o que eu fiz. Cleófas ergueu os olhos para mim e logo em seguida Ikki virou a cabeça, seguindo o olhar do meu chefe. Então nossos olhares se cruzaram, ele me deu um sorriso de lado e disse:

- Oi, loiro.

Eu estava tão surpreso que não consegui responder. Apenas abri meu melhor sorriso, um pouco sem graça por saber que meu chefe e um de meus melhores amigos estavam nos observando.

- Cuidou do cliente dele, Vincent? – Cleófas perguntou.

- Não havia nenhum… - Vince respondeu sério demais, até mesmo pra ele.

- Nenhum? – como estava olhando fixamente para Ikki, demorei alguns segundos para perceber que a pergunta do meu chefe era dirigida a mim.

- Ele já tinha ido. Ejaculação precoce, sabe? – eu respondi com a maior cara de pau, provocando risos apenas em meu chefe.

- Bom, melhor assim… – Cleófas olhou para Ikki. – Senhor, como prometido, eis o seu escolhido. – apontou para mim.

Vendo a minha expressão um tanto quanto confusa, Ikki apressou-se em esclarecer a situação:

- Eu expliquei ao seu chefe, Hyoga, que por alguns percalços cheguei aqui um pouco mais tarde do que o previsto, e infelizmente você já havia sido requisitado por outro…

- Porém, - Cleófas interrompeu. – o jovem aqui não queria abrir mão de você de forma alguma, Hyoga. Então eu e Vincent fomos obrigados a intervir… Felizmente não foi necessário destratar um cliente para agradar outro. Todos saíram satisfeitos nessa negociação…

Disfarçadamente eu ri um pouquinho, lembrando-me de que o Carl não saiu tão satisfeito assim.

- Vamos? – Ikki jogou o cigarro fora e me estendeu sua mão, com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Hesitante, eu olhei para os outros ocupantes do recinto. Cleófas sorria satisfeito, provavelmente ele ganhara uma pequena fortuna para decidir intervir em meu programa. Já Vincent realmente me preocupou, com aquela expressão esquisita em sua face. Meu amigo demonstrava claramente seu desgosto com a situação, dizendo apenas com o olhar que eu deveria me repreender por minhas atitudes.

E, pela primeira vez desde que cheguei ao clube Millenium, eu não segui os conselhos de Vincent. Segurei a mão que Ikki me oferecia e deixei-me guiar pelo estreito corredor. Eu sei que amanhã acordarei e minha vida continuará a mesma coisa, sei que novamente não passarei de um garoto de programa, sem estudo e sem família. Isso já não me importa, honestamente. Desde que eu possa fazer desta noite, um presente para mim mesmo. Eu terei meu primeiro encontro com Ikki hoje, e tenho certeza de que será inesquecível.

Estávamos caminhando pelo corredor, de mãos dadas e em silêncio. Só então eu percebi que ainda não havia dirigido uma só palavra a Ikki.

- Você me pegou de surpresa… - comentei.

- Eu percebi. – ele riu. – Desculpa por não avisar antes… Fiquei sabendo de última hora que Esmeralda não vinha mais neste fim de semana.

Então é esse o nome da noiva? Será que a tal de Esmeralda sabe o quanto é sortuda por estar comprometida com um homem como Ikki?

- Sua família também vai continuar lá? – seria muito ridículo se eu me ajoelhasse agora e agradecesse aos céus por ter esse homem à noite toda só pra mim?

- Sim. O Shun, meu irmão, foi pra lá também. Eu os convenci a passear um pouco pela cidade antes de voltarem. – Ikki sorriu de lado, como uma criança que se vangloria de uma travessura.

- Isso é bom. – respondi.

Percebi que estávamos nos aproximando do meu quarto, e uma sensação angustiante se apossou de mim. Esta noite era pra ser diferente, eu não queria simplesmente passá-la com ele naquele quarto sujo e impregnado com o cheiro de outro homem. Mas como dizer isso a Ikki sem que soasse pretensioso demais da minha parte?

Eu não sei se foi o meu jeito hesitante, ou se nossa ligação era mais forte do que eu imaginava, mas Ikki pareceu ler a minha mente, pois antes que eu formulasse uma forma bacana de dizer a ele que não queria passar a noite naquele quarto, ele parou, olhou para mim e disse:

- Tem alguma coisa que você queira pegar aqui?

- Passaremos a noite em outro lugar? – eu tive de fazer essa pergunta idiota só para ter certeza do que eu estava ouvindo.

- Eu tenho outros planos… – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Preciso pegar minha mochila, e… – lembrei-me momentaneamente daquele homem horroroso em cima de mim. – Um banho não seria ruim.

Ikki assentiu com um aceno de cabeça. Pelo seu silêncio e a expressão séria em seu rosto, eu percebi que ele realmente ficou incomodado com o fato de saber que eu estava com outro cliente. Eu entrei no quarto para tomar meu banho e ele preferiu me esperar do lado de fora. Não quis forçar a barra, achei até melhor que ele não entrasse mesmo.

Procurei não demorar muito, vai saber se meu príncipe se transformaria num sapo, não é verdade? Eu mantenho um pequeno guarda roupa aqui no clube, em caso de necessidade, e mais uma vez essa idéia se provou extremamente útil. Vesti uma bata azul clara e uma calça jeans branca. Não gosto de prender meus cabelos quando estão molhados então os deixei soltos sobre meus ombros. Nos pés, sandálias de couro. Com uma última olhada no espelho, decidi que estava pronto para Ikki. Afinal de contas, eu estava me arrumando para ele, não vou negar. Peguei minha mochila e saí do quarto.

Quando me viu, Ikki assobiou. Sério, assobiou! E eu adorei! O jeito como ele me trata é tão incrível, eu realmente me sinto uma pessoa, não um objeto. Essa é a melhor coisa que ele poderia fazer por mim. Eu não sou uma boneca inflável quando estou com ele, não tenho palavras para descrever o quanto essa sensação é maravilhosa.

Quase na saída do salão, avistei Ícaro com um cliente freqüente, o ruivo piscou para mim e fez sinal de positivo com as duas mãos. Eu sorri para ele, um pouco sem graça, mas sorri.

- Quais são os planos para hoje, gato? – finalmente perguntei a Ikki, assim que entramos no carro.

- Você tem alguma preferência? – eu o senti inseguro, talvez tenha interpretado errado a minha pergunta. Como dizer a ele que hoje eu não vou me esquivar do carinho dele? Como explicar que hoje eu quero sim, ser cortejado?

- Ikki, eu posso te pedir uma coisa? – meu tom sério chamou a atenção dele.

- O que quiser… - confesso que essa resposta me deixou um pouco atordoado.

- Eu não quero receber dinheiro nenhum esta noite.

Ele me olhou mais espantado do que o magrelo careca quando eu disse meu preço.

- Como assim? – Ikki me perguntou sem entender nada.

- Lembra quando você disse que ontem foi o melhor encontro que você já teve? – eu olhei profundamente em seus olhos.

- Lembro.

- Aquilo foi um programa, Ikki. Maravilhoso, mas ainda assim um programa. Hoje eu quero um encontro, gato. Um encontro de verdade, como eu nunca tive antes. Então, será que dá para você me convidar pra tomar aquela cerveja?

- Cerveja? Não, fica pra outra ocasião. Tenho outra coisa em mente, confia em mim? – ele me sorriu de forma adorável.

- Confio. – limitei-me a dizer. Não importava o que estivesse passando pela cabeça dele, tenho certeza de que valeria a pena.

Ikki ligou o carro e enquanto ele prestava atenção na estrada eu tomei a liberdade de escolher um cd para que escutássemos. Não costumo ser folgado assim, mas ele sempre me deixa a vontade demais, é inevitável.

No caminho, ele parou num supermercado vinte e quatro horas. Ri muitíssimo quando fui proibido de descer do carro. Alguns minutos depois, Ikki retornou com uma sacola, que fez o possível para esconder de mim, mas eu pude distinguir as duas garrafas de vinho.

Seguimos de carro por mais um tempo, e conversamos animadamente durante todo o trajeto. Após uns dez minutos, chegamos a um condomínio fechado, com belos prédios. Eu não precisei nem de dois segundos para saber onde estávamos, quando Ikki apertou o controle e o imenso portão de ferro se abriu.

- Você me trouxe pra sua casa? – não consegui disfarçar meu espanto.

- Algum problema? – ele sorriu.

- Claro que sim! É a sua casa, gato. As pessoas não podem me ver aqui…

- Deixe que eu me preocupe com isso, está bem?

- Você é completamente louco… Ontem mesmo estava cheio de medo, hoje me traz pra sua casa… – não é que eu não tenha gostado da atitude, claro que eu gostei. Só tinha medo de causar problemas a ele…

- Fica tranqüilo, loiro. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Relaxa!

Dizendo isso ele colocou a mão em minha coxa, e só então eu percebi que foi a primeira vez que ele me tocou, desde que saímos do clube. Pensei um pouco no que poderia fazer com que ele agisse assim e a única coisa que veio em minha mente foi Carl. Será que Ikki estava com nojo de mim por ter sido tocado por outro? Mais tarde eu questionaria isso a ele, com toda a certeza.

Entramos pela garagem, totalmente vazia, diga-se de passagem. O elevador, idem. Como eu já imaginava, o apartamento de Ikki era na cobertura, que ocupava o andar inteiro do edifício.

Uma vez dentro do apartamento, eu literalmente fiquei boquiaberto. A casa mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Acho que era três vezes maior do que o meu apartamento.

A sala de estar era enorme. Na decoração, o branco predominava nas paredes e sofás. O restante dos móveis alternava em tons de marrom, o que dava um ar elegante ao ambiente. Porém o mais impressionante eram as janelas. A sala estava cheia delas, que ocupavam uma parede inteira. A vista era impressionante: dava pra ver boa parte da cidade e, se observasse com atenção, mesmo a noite era possível avistar o mar ao fundo…

Eu estava ali, admirando o lugar quando o interfone tocou. Eu cheguei a prender a respiração, temeroso, porém Ikki logo me tranqüilizou:

- É a pizza que eu pedi.

- Eu não vi você pedir pizza… - comentei.

- Pedi enquanto comprava os vinhos. – ele respondeu antes de atender o interfone.

- A sua casa é linda… - elogiei poucos minutos depois de recebermos a pizza.

- Obrigado. Para ser honesto, eu acho exagerada demais. Se a escolha fosse minha, preferiria um lugar menor.

- Você vai viver aqui depois que casar? – eu nem sei por que perguntei isso, apenas imaginei a tal Esmeralda se tornando dona daquele lugar incrível. Nunca senti tanta inveja de alguém como agora…

- Eu não sei… - Ikki se aproximou e me puxou para que me sentasse no sofá. Estava tão encantado com a casa dele que fiquei o tempo todo parado admirando a vista da janela. – Depende do que a Esmeralda decidir.

- Vocês já marcaram data? – eu insisti.

- Vamos falar de outra coisa? Eu realmente não estou interessado em falar da Esmeralda agora…

- Sem problema, gato. Quer falar do quê, então? – eu me insinuei pra ele, mordendo meus lábios e acariciando seu peito.

- Você deve estar com fome, vamos comer antes que a pizza esfrie.

Dizendo isso ele se afastou de mim e foi até a cozinha. Ok, eu realmente não entendi porra nenhuma, mas fazer o quê? Levantei-me e o segui.

A cozinha dele era daquelas com um balcão no meio, chamam de ilha se não me engano. Ikki abriu a garrafa de vinho e nos serviu, logo depois colocou dois pedaços de pizza em um prato e entregou para mim, separando dois pedaços para si mesmo em outro prato. Sentamos um de frente para o outro, com aquele balcão nos separando.

- Gostou do vinho? – ele me perguntou, tentando puxar assunto. Eu já estava há algum tempo em silêncio, aquela cena na sala realmente me chateou.

- Sim. – voltei a encarar a minha pizza.

- Por que está chateado? Fiz alguma coisa errada? – ele perguntou entre um pedaço de pizza e outro.

- Você quer que eu tome outro banho? – tentei não soar magoado, mas foi impossível. – Ou se preferir eu posso encher a sua banheira com álcool e me desinfetar, o que acha?

Ikki me olhou sem entender nada, e eu me senti um idiota. Se não era nojo o que ele sentia, então o que era?

- Você quase não me tocou hoje, está com nojo por causa do cliente que eu atendi? – esclareci minha dúvida, em um tom bem mais ameno.

- Eu não estou com nojo de você. Que idéia mais maluca, loiro! – ele riu muito da minha besteira.

- Então…

- Hyoga, como eu poderia te cumprimentar de forma mais íntima na sala do seu chefe? Ainda mais com aquele tal de Vincent nos olhando com tanto desgosto? – tenho que admitir que a explicação dele fazia o maior sentido.

- É, mas…

- Depois que saímos de lá, você me pediu um encontro, lembra? Quando você faz programa, imagino que todos já vão te pegando sem pestanejar, certo? Então, eu queria que fosse diferente esta noite… Queria que você sentisse como é um primeiro encontro de verdade. Desculpe-me se passei uma impressão errada.

Deus, existe homem mais perfeito? Depois disso eu realmente não resisti e toquei a mão dele sobre o balcão.

- Isso pode? – sorri.

- Claro que pode… - ele acariciou meu rosto de forma doce.

- Então, o que as pessoas fazem num primeiro encontro de verdade? – eu perguntei.

- Conversam, se conhecem…

- E se a química der certo, pode rolar algo mais? – provoquei, inclinando-me sobre o balcão.

- Depende, você é do tipo que transa no primeiro encontro? – rimos juntos.

Terminamos de comer e fomos para a sala. Lá, eu me esparramei no sofá ao lado dele. Foi então que percebi algumas fotos sobre um móvel e fui até lá.

Nos porta-retratos, reconheci o pai de Ikki em muitas das fotos, junto com uma senhora ruiva e um garoto de cabelos castanhos.

- Minha mãe e meu irmão. – ele confirmou o que eu já sabia.

Em outra foto, a família estava toda reunida, acompanhada de uma loira muito bonita.

- Esmeralda? – perguntei.

- A própria. – Ikki assentiu.

- Vocês parecem uma família daqueles comerciais de margarina… - comentei.

- Só nas aparências.

- Imagino. Essas famílias que parecem perfeitas demais são as mais problemáticas… Meus pais adotivos, por exemplo: apaixonados diante das pessoas, mas por trás de portas fechadas, escondiam altos podres… - eu sorri forçado, pois detesto me lembrar daqueles dois idiotas.

- Os meus pais também não são tudo o que aparentam. O Shun não pegou muito essa época, mas eu me lembro bem de quando o casamento deles quase acabou…

- Foi há muito tempo?

- Eu tinha uns treze anos. – ele continuou. – Eles brigavam muito, meu pai saiu de casa, minha mãe tentou se matar… Até que o meu avô se meteu na história e acabou fazendo com que se resolvessem. Desde então passaram a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Deve ter sido uma barra pra você, na época. – eu o abracei por trás, ele alisou meus braços em volta de sua cintura enquanto eu beijava seu ombro.

- Já passou… Com você deve ter sido pior!

- Foi barra pesada também. Mas como você mesmo disse, já passou. Não dói mais, dos ferimentos que eles me causaram, só restaram as cicatrizes…

- Você chegou a usar drogas? – ele voltou a perguntar, enquanto se sentava no sofá.

- Não. Detesto perder o controle sobre meus próprios atos… – eu fui até o som e olhei os CDs que ele tinha. – Gato, posso colocar uma música?

- Claro.

Eu escolhi um cd da Alicia Keys e sentei-me no sofá novamente.

- Seu cliente foi gentil hoje? – não entendi a razão da pergunta dele.

- Sabe, eu não fiz programa algum hoje. – senti a necessidade de explicar.

- Como assim? E o cara que subiu com você? – Ikki encheu nossas taças de vinho novamente.

- Não consegui ir em frente. Eu simplesmente travei, gato. Daí devolvi a grana e mandei o cara embora.

- É sério isso? – sua voz soava quase esperançosa.

- Juro.

- Eu fico imaginando o quanto seu trabalho deve ser difícil. Você tem muitos clientes bizarros? – apesar de entrarmos nesse assunto por iniciativa dele, notei que Ikki não se sentia nem um pouco a vontade em me imaginar com outros homens.

- Aos montes. – eu ri, apesar do assunto sério. – Semana passada eu atendi um cliente que gosta de se vestir de colegial.

Ikki gargalhou.

- É sério! Ele veste o uniforme completo, aquela saia azul marinho, blusinha branca, gravatinha vermelha, presilha no cabelo, sapatilha. E o tempo todo eu tive que chamá-lo de princesinha…

- E como você fez pra… Você sabe…

- Pensei em coisas excitantes. – respondi.

- Tipo? – ele insistiu.

- Você me chupando. – eu disse com a maior naturalidade possível, e posso jurar que vi Ikki corar. – Ficou envergonhado?

- Um pouco, confesso… Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro. – eu ri.

- Você e o Vincent são…

- Amigos, apenas isso. Por quê?

- Ele não parece gostar muito de mim, e tenho a impressão de que é por sua causa. Já rolou alguma coisa entre vocês?

- Nunca. Nossa relação sempre foi de amizade. Acho que ele se sente responsável por mim, como um irmão mais velho…

- Sei. Ele é assustador, parece ser bem durão. Aposto que os clientes dele devem adorar um sadomasoquismo… - rimos com o comentário.

- De certa forma… Ele tem uma jacob's ladder. – eu ri mais ainda.

- O que é isso? – Ikki arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sabe aqueles piercings de argola? Então, uma jacob's ladder é quando você coloca vários deles, um atrás do outro, na extensão do seu pênis, formando tipo uma escadinha… O Vince tem seis argolas.

Ikki me olhou com uma cara tão espantada que eu ri muito.

- Como você sabe que ele tem isso? – arqueou a sobrancelha de novo.

- O Ícaro me disse uma vez, eu pedi pra ver, e o Vince me mostrou. Não é nada do que você está pensando… Eu tenho um respeito enorme por meus amigos, jamais levaria as coisas para outro nível.

- Lembre-me de não me tornar seu amigo.

- Pode deixar. Já perdi esse tipo de respeito por você faz tempo… - eu me aproximei um pouco mais dele, nossas pernas passaram a se roçar e eu comecei a acariciar seus cabelos negros.

- Fala mais de você. – ele pediu.

- O que quer saber? – eu continuei o cafuné.

- Várias coisas…

- Então pergunta…

- Ok, vamos fazer tipo um bate pronto. Eu pergunto e você responde rápido, o que vier na sua cabeça…

- Jogo perigoso esse, hein? – eu ri.

- Tá afim?

- Claro. – me arrumei melhor no sofá.

- Seu signo?

- Aquário, e o seu?

- Leão. Do que você gosta?

- Ahmm… Música, cinema, ler, viajar, esportes, sexo, pintar, dançar, você… - a última palavra não foi dita sem pensar, muito pelo contrário.

- Adorei a resposta! Um animal?

- Cisne. O seu?

- Fênix.

- Não vale, a fênix é uma ave mitológica! Tem que ser um animal que exista!

- Quem disse?

- Eu.

Ikki se fingiu de ofendido e me encheu de cócegas.

- O que você odeia? – ele continuou o questionário.

- Meu trabalho. – respondi triste e ele me fez um carinho no rosto.

- Uma pessoa?

- Você. – sorrimos um pro outro.

- Prefere dia ou noite?

- Noite.

- Praia ou serra?

- Serra… eu acho. – rimos.

- Inverno ou verão?

- Inverno.

- Sol ou chuva?

- Depende… Sol para passear e chuva para ficar agarradinho no sofá. – sorri sugestivamente.

- Livro ou filme?

- Livro.

- Amor ou paixão?

- Nunca vivi nenhum dos dois… Mas acho que deve ser melhor quando estão juntos.

- A pior coisa que já te aconteceu?

- A morte da minha mãe.

- E a melhor?

- Te conhecer… - Eu me sentei sobre o colo de Ikki com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, e olhei fixamente em seus olhos enquanto ele continuava o questionário.

- Sua maior qualidade?

- Honestidade.

- Pior defeito?

- Arrogância.

- Seu melhor amigo?

- Eu me divido entre Ícaro e Vincent. Se eu pudesse fundir os dois, formariam o melhor amigo perfeito… - rimos de novo e eu me remexi no colo dele, provocando um leve gemido. – Minha vez…

- Fala. – Ikki assentiu.

- Conta um segredo seu, algo que ninguém mais saiba.

- Eu sou gay.

- Ah! Que novidade! – eu belisquei a cintura dele.

- Ok, são vários! – Ikki sorriu.

- Conta todos… - eu deslizei minhas mãos por seus cabelos negros.

- Eu quase morri de ódio hoje, quando cheguei ao clube e você estava com outro cara. A idéia de outra pessoa te tocando me deixa doente, eu penso em você vinte e quatro horas por dia. Quando eu transo com a Esmeralda, eu imagino que estou com você e faço um esforço descomunal pra não chamar o teu nome… Mas o maior dos meus segredos eu descobri ontem à noite, loiro…

- E qual é?

- Eu estou apaixonado por você! Sei que não deveria, mas estou. Foi inevitável…

Senti um calor tão gostoso no peito ao ouvir as palavras dele. Que o restante se danasse, não me importo mais se estou me envolvendo. Alguém me disse uma vez que é impossível lutar contra um sentimento, começo a acreditar na veracidade desta afirmação.

- Você é um homem incrível, gato! Queria ter te conhecido em outra circunstância… - Ikki deslizou suas mãos por minhas costas.

- Eu não me importo com o que você fez da sua vida até esse momento, loiro. Você não tinha escolha, eu faria igual se estivesse no seu lugar. Tenho orgulho de você, porque é um sobrevivente, teve a coragem que poucos teriam na vida.

- Eu me sinto sujo…

- Você fez o que tinha de fazer, loiro. Pra mim, você é mais limpo do que muitas pessoas que já conheci. Você é lindo, Hyoga. Sei que muitos outros já tiveram o seu corpo e isso não me faz te amar menos. Eu te amo por completo, não apenas a sua beleza, mas a tua história, o teu caráter… Enfim, eu amo quem você é, não o que você fez.

Não pude mais segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em inundar meus olhos. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu escutei algo mais lindo do que isso. Não sou um cara culto, mas no mesmo instante lembrei-me de um livro que li há muitos anos, cuja fala de um dos personagens transmitia exatamente o que eu queria dizer àquele homem que me fitava com olhos tão amorosos.

- 'Os beijos que lhe guardei, ninguém os teve nunca! Esses, acredite, são puros!'* – recitei, entregando a Ikki as únicas coisas que eu fui capaz de preservar: minha boca e meu coração.

O moreno sorriu e tocou meus lábios com a ponta de seus dedos, numa quase reverência. Ele sabia o quanto aquilo significava pra mim, o quanto de entrega havia no meu gesto…

Ikki segurou minha nuca com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra descansava em minha cintura. Delicadamente, ele puxou meu rosto de encontro ao dele e nossas bocas se tocaram. Eu fechei meus olhos e entreabri os lábios, abrindo passagem para sua língua invadir minha boca.

Então Ikki me beijou, e o meu mundo parou. Provei do sabor da boca dele e soube que tudo o que passei até hoje foi necessário, para que eu vivesse este momento. Sua língua se entrelaçou com a minha lentamente, e nada mais existia pra mim.

O cheiro de Ikki me invadia as narinas, seu peito colado ao meu subia e descia de forma descompassada, ele segurava minha nuca com força, prendendo-me a ele, aprofundando o contato de nossas línguas, diminuindo a distância entre nossos corpos, mas mantendo o ritmo lento e gostoso do beijo.

Pus as mãos em seu peito e me afastei, arfante. Nossos olhos se encontraram novamente, e eu me senti perdido naquele azul intenso.

- Eu amo você… – nunca pensei que diria isso a alguém.

- Eu também te amo! – Ikki retribui, deitando-se comigo no sofá e me beijando novamente logo em seguida.

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo ficamos assim, nos beijando no sofá da sala de estar dele. Tão pouco notei quando as coisas esquentaram àquele ponto. Mas quando finalmente nos separamos, nossos lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados de tantos beijos, nossos sapatos e camisas estavam jogados em algum ponto da sala, as calças abertas e um arfante Ikki encontrava-se deitado sobre meu corpo, confortavelmente encaixado entre minhas pernas abertas…

Uma fina garoa começa a cair lá fora. O som da chuva, junto com as risadas do meu amor soa como música para meus ouvidos. Eu me pergunto por que demoramos tanto a nos encontrar, por que perdemos tanto tempo longe um do outro. Pois é muito claro pra mim, enquanto estou aqui agora, que esse sempre foi meu lugar no mundo, esse sempre foi o propósito de tudo: Estar agarrado a Ikki, numa noite chuvosa, sendo beijado apaixonadamente por ele.

Continua…

*Frase retirada do livro 'Lucíola', de José de Alencar. Quando li esse livro, esta frase ficou gravada em minha mente, e achei perfeita para a ocasião. Recomendo a leitura, é um romance maravilhoso…

N/A: Olá! Sei que demorei a atualizar esta fic, mas tive um bloqueio enorme nesse capítulo. Ainda acho que não ficou tão bom, gosto mais dos dois primeiros, mas foi o que consegui fazer… rsrsrsrs

Eu quis mostrar um pouco do dia a dia do Hyoga, além do conflito dele em relação ao Ikki. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Pelos meus cálculos, a fic terá mais dois capítulos, acho que agora não demoro muito não, porque o final já está pronto na minha cabeça.

Agradecimentos especiais a: Lua Prateada, Keronekoi, lissouma, medeia, Arcueid, liliuapolonio e Moni-d. Obrigada, as reviews de vocês foram um incentivo e tanto!

Um grande beijo a todos que estão acompanhando…

Mamba


	4. Almost a fairy tale

**O ÚLTIMO ATO**

ATENÇÃO: Pode conter vocabulário pesado e explícito. Proibida para menores de dezoito anos.

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO – ALMOST A FAIRY TALE **

**Pov Hyoga**

A vida é engraçada.

Quando vivia nas ruas de Moscou, eu jamais me imaginaria numa situação assim: deitado numa cama extremamente macia, sendo acordado com toques e beijos suaves de meu amante, apenas para ver a incrível bandeja de café da manhã que ele preparou pra mim.

- Gato, você vai me acostumar muito mal… - eu sorri, olhando para a variedade de coisas que havia naquela bandeja: suco, café, torradas, manteiga, geléia, morangos, mamão, panquecas e mel.

- Imaginei que você estivesse com fome, depois de ontem… - Ikki sorriu malicioso e arqueou a sobrancelha.

Flashes da noite passada invadiram minha mente. Senti meu corpo esquentar apenas com a lembrança da forma ardorosa com que Ikki me possuiu. Eu realmente espero que não more ninguém no apartamento de baixo, porque não consegui controlar meus gemidos ontem à noite. Meu amante me levou a beira da loucura, com a paixão contida em seus toques vorazes. Trocamos juras de amor, enquanto ele se enterrava em mim por completo e tomava posse do que o pertencia.

As marcas que Ikki fez em meu corpo permaneceriam por dias em minha pele clara, e essa idéia me faz sorrir. Eu também o marquei, deixei manchas arroxeadas em seu peito, sua virilha, costas, bunda e pescoço. Ele também é meu, mesmo que a aliança em sua mão direita tente dizer o contrário.

O lençol que me cobria rapidamente me delatou, e eu sorri inocentemente quando Ikki encarou minha semi-ereção. Coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e levei um morango à boca, chupando da forma mais indecente que consegui, antes de mordê-lo.

- Você é terrível! – ele se inclinou para me dar um selinho. Insatisfeito, eu segurei sua nuca e aprofundei o beijo. Ikki sorriu, antes de se afastar.

- Não vai comer comigo? – perguntei enquanto jogava uma quantidade generosa de mel sobre as panquecas.

- Já tomei meu café. Você estava dormindo tão gostoso que eu não tive coragem de te acordar…

Olhei o relógio no criado mudo e vi que já passavam das dez da manhã.

- Desculpa, dormi demais…

- Sem problema, loiro. – Ikki acariciou meus cabelos. – Você dormiu bem?

- Claro. O seu peito é um ótimo travesseiro… – brinquei.

- Gostaria de dormir assim com freqüência?

Parei o que fazia para observar aquele homem sentado na beirada da cama, olhando-me como se estivesse prestes a dizer algo extremamente importante.

- Admiro isso em você. – comentei, depois de comer um pedaço de panqueca. – Sempre vai direto ao ponto, não enrola… Também sou assim.

Ikki não disse nada, apesar de continuar me fitando, esperando por uma resposta à sua pergunta.

- Sim, eu adoraria dormir nos seus braços com mais freqüência, se é o que quer saber… Acho que isso ficou claro, depois de tudo o que eu disse ontem, gato. – respondi.

- Então, acho que você sabe aonde quero chegar. – Ikki pegou um morango, mordeu um pedaço e colocou o restante em minha boca.

- Exclusividade? – pode parecer insolência de minha parte, mas já esperava por isso.

- Tenta de novo. – ele respondeu seriamente, enquanto pegava um pouco de mel com o dedo e levava a minha boca.

- Sendo assim, não tenho idéia do que você pode querer. – fui sincero.

- Exclusividade, seria como se você fosse meu garoto de programa particular, não haveria maiores vínculos entre a gente além do sexo, do dinheiro… Quero mais que isso, loiro. Não quero garantir que você fique ao meu lado e seja fiel apenas pelo meu dinheiro.

- O que você quer de mim? – aquela conversa estava me assustando um pouco.

- Quero ser seu homem, seu amante, seu namorado… Tudo, menos um cliente qualquer.

- Olha, Ikki, se o problema for pagar, eu…

- Você não entendeu, amor. – Ikki retirou a bandeja da cama e depositou no chão. Logo em seguida, se assentou melhor e me puxou para seu colo.

Enquanto olhava em seus olhos, eu me perguntava onde foi parar aquele homem medroso e inseguro que conheci pouco tempo atrás. Ikki tinha um brilho nos olhos, uma certeza contida ali. Era a coisa mais linda de se ver, a segurança com que ele proferia suas palavras.

- Eu quero você na minha vida, loiro. Não quero te deixar jogado num apartamento alugado, te visitar só pra transar com você e deixar o dinheiro do mês sobre a cômoda. Não quero a exclusividade do garoto de programa, quero o amor e a fidelidade do Hyoga, o meu loiro, o meu lindo… Quero viver contigo.

Que Ikki tem muita lábia, eu já havia comprovado. Tenho certeza de que ele convenceria qualquer pessoa a fazer o que pedisse. Mas nessa situação, não posso me deixar levar… Vince me ensinou a ser prático e racional em momentos como este.

- Espera, Ikki! Olha, tudo o que você disse é muito lindo. Mas me responda uma coisa: onde fica a sua noiva nessa história toda? E a sua família? O que você pretende fazer com todos eles?

Ele não soube o que me responder, e nem seria necessário. Eu já sabia que aquilo tudo era papo furado, mesmo…

- Você quer que eu abra mão de tudo? Minha família? – Ikki segurou minha nuca e forçou-me a olhá-lo.

- Eu nunca seria capaz de te pedir este tipo de coisa. Só quero que seja sincero, sempre. Você ainda não está pronto para abandonar tudo e viver comigo como está propondo, então por que tenta me iludir? Eu sei o meu lugar, Ikki. Sou um garoto de programa, e o fato de amar você como amo, não altera em nada a minha profissão.

Ikki colocou as mãos em sua face e suspirou. Pareceu finalmente entender que estava viajando demais. Abandonar a família para viver com outro homem, era um passo grande demais para ele.

- Você está bem? – perguntei quando percebi que ele ficou abatido.

- Eu quero tomar as rédeas da minha vida. Por que não consigo?

- Porque você foi criado para seguir os passos dos outros… Na sua família, Ikki, o diferente é errado, inaceitável. – com uma das mãos em seu queixo, eu ergui sua cabeça para que me olhasse. – Você não precisa mudar tudo radicalmente, se ainda não está pronto. As coisas não precisam ser oito ou oitenta. Eu espero por você.

- Então, como ficamos?

- Na mesma? – retruquei.

- Não quero mais que você trabalhe.

- Eu preciso conversar com o Cleófas a respeito.

- Ele não é seu dono, Hyoga! – Ikki irritou-se.

- De certa forma, ele é… Olha, quando Cleófas pagou minha dívida com a gangue que me atraiu até a Grécia, ele não o fez por simples caridade. Foi uma boa ação da parte dele, mas desde o início ficou bem claro que se tratava de um empréstimo.

- E você foi para o Millenium para pagar o que devia a ele.

- Em momento algum Cleófas me obrigou a trabalhar no clube dele, eu poderia me virar da forma que eu quisesse, desde que arrumasse a grana. Mas se eu optasse por fazer qualquer outro trabalho, eu teria um prazo de seis meses para conseguir todo o dinheiro. Já no clube, ele me daria o tempo que eu precisasse, sem pressa alguma. Foi mais fácil assim, no Millenium eu posso selecionar os clientes, cobrar mais caro, tem segurança, alimentação de graça…

- Não pensei que o Cleófas fosse tão cretino! – Ikki levantou-se da cama e quase me derrubou no chão.

- Não é bem assim, gato! Ele me conheceu, viu que seria uma boa contratação para o comércio dele e me comprou. Não se trata de cretinice, mas de bom faro para os negócios… - dei um sorriso falso, porém não tive coragem de erguer os olhos.

- Como você pode encarar numa boa todo o mal que já te fizeram? – Ikki se ajoelhou diante de mim e acariciou meu rosto.

- Ficar remoendo não adianta. Uma coisa que aprendi muito cedo foi que devo ser objetivo. Você tem que se adaptar às situações, e aproveitar a primeira oportunidade para escapar. Não tenho mágoa do Cleófas, ele sempre foi bom pra mim. E a partir do momento em que me disse que bastava pagar a minha dívida para conseguir minha liberdade, esse passou a ser meu objetivo, entende?

- Por isso você cobrava caro? – Ikki beijou minha boca.

- Não. Eu cobro caro porque sou gostoso demais, gato. – fiz graça, provocando um belo sorriso no rosto dele. – Mas todo o dinheiro que ganho, eu sempre repasso a maior parte pro Cleófas, pra abater a dívida.

- Quanto você já pagou?

- Trinta mil quinhentos e sessenta e sete euros.

- E quanto ainda falta?

Eu hesitei um pouco e Ikki sorriu, acariciando meu rosto logo em seguida, procurando me deixar a vontade para dizer.

- Quarenta e seis mil.

- O quê? – a surpresa dele me deixou ainda mais desconfortável.

- Eu te disse que não era tão simples…

- Eu pago. É só esse o problema? – ele respondeu, com a naturalidade de alguém que fala sobre o tempo.

- É, esse é o único problema.

- Então está tudo resolvido, podemos acertar os detalhes?

- Que detalhes? – perguntei.

- Seu apartamento, sua mesada, quando falamos com seu chefe… essas coisas, meu namorado!

Eu sorri, adorei a maneira dele simplificar tudo, como se o resto não importasse tanto assim… E pensando bem, realmente não importava, desde que estivéssemos juntos.

**oOo**

_Uma semana depois…_

Bati à porta do quarto em frente ao meu pela terceira vez.

- Vince, eu sei que está aí! Preciso falar com você.

Sem resposta. Exatamente como tem acontecido nos últimos dias.

- Vincent! – chamei novamente, ainda esperançoso.

Nada. Ele ainda não vai falar comigo e estou começando a desistir de tentar… Ainda assim, não posso deixar de adverti-lo:

- Eu só queria avisar que o meu namorado vem aqui hoje, então… - não pude concluir, pois a porta se abriu e um inexpressivo Vincent surgiu diante de mim.

- Não trazemos clientes aqui, são as regras…

- Eu não vou trazer um cliente! É o meu namorado! – embora irritado com a petulância dele, procurei manter meus nervos sob controle, pois era a primeira vez que ele falava comigo em dias.

- Se você diz… - Vince usou seu tom mais debochado e me virou as costas.

- Por que está me tratando assim? – entrei no quarto, sem me importar em fechar a porta.

- Não quero falar disso!

- É ciúme? – indaguei.

Vincent olhou-me incrédulo.

- Você realmente se acha demais… O que foi? Pensa que estou apaixonado por você? – o deboche estava ali novamente.

- Confesso que isso passou pela minha cabeça… Do contrário, qual outro motivo você teria para agir assim, Vince?

- Quantas vezes eu te falei para não se envolver? Quantas vezes eu te avisei de que sexo é a única coisa que esses caras querem de você? Eu sempre te pedi para tomar cuidado, não se deslumbrar, não se tornar um desses babacas que acreditam no primeiro que aparece…

- Você fala como se fosse algo fácil de controlar! Pois te conto uma novidade, Vincent: Não dá pra mandar no coração! Eu me apaixonei pelo Ikki e ele por mim, por que é tão difícil para você aceitar a minha felicidade?

- É tudo uma ilusão, Hyoga! Quando menos esperar, tudo se desfaz como fumaça.

- Não pense que acontecerá comigo exatamente o que aconteceu com você! O Ikki me ama, não é como o idiota que te abandonou!

Pela expressão no rosto do meu amigo, eu percebi que peguei pesado. Vincent agarrou meu pescoço com uma das mãos e me segurou contra a parede. Não sei dizer se a mágoa em seus olhos era pelo que eu disse ou pelo abandono em si.

- Escuta bem, pirralho! Você se surpreenderia com a semelhança entre o seu namoradinho e tantos outros canalhas que já vi. Ele não é diferente dos outros, Hyoga! Nenhum deles é. No começo é assim: Vocês sonham juntos, planejam, se amam… Depois, sabe o que acontece? Tudo cai por terra. Ele nunca vai deixar de ser um cliente, e você sempre será apenas um garoto de programa! Pode ter certeza que a vida que te espera não é um conto de fadas ao lado do príncipe encantado, está mais para um bordel onde você só tem um cliente vip…

Essas palavras me magoaram mais do que eu esperava. Quando contei a meus melhores amigos minha decisão de ficar ao lado de Ikki, eu sabia que a reação de Vince não seria das melhores, mas a agressividade com que ele lidou com a informação me deixou atônito. Eu realmente cheguei a pensar que meu amigo sentia algo mais por mim, mas agora entendo que ele se vê em mim. Ele realmente acha que vou sofrer o mesmo que ele sofreu.

- O Ikki é diferente… - eu disse baixinho, muito mais pra mim do que pra ele. Não posso fraquejar agora, tenho que acreditar no homem que amo, sem me importar com as palavras duras de Vincent.

- O Ikki é exatamente igual a ele… Vai te abandonar da mesma forma, diante do primeiro obstáculo que enfrentarem. Eles são iguais, Hyoga. Você descobrirá isso da pior forma.

Vincent me soltou e, sem dar oportunidade pra que contra-argumentasse, deixou a casa.

Passei o dia inquieto, pensando nas palavras de Vince. Enquanto ajudava Ícaro com a louça, tentei disfarçar ao máximo minha frustração, pois não queria incomodar o ruivo com minhas neuras.

- Qual o problema, loiro? – Ícaro perguntou. Enquanto ele lavava a louça, eu secava e guardava no armário.

- Nada. - respondi, rezando para que ele não insistisse no assunto.

- Hyoga, ninguém pode viver por você.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntei.

- A vida é sua. Ninguém pode amar por você. Nem sofrer, chorar, sentir dor, nada disso. Você não deve ignorar a experiência dos outros, mas não se esqueça de acumular as suas próprias.

Eu provavelmente fiz uma cara engraçada, porque Ícaro riu e voltou a explicar:

- O que aconteceu com Vincent foi terrível, mas faz parte da história dele. Você não deve basear as suas escolhas no sofrimento alheio, entende? As pessoas são diferentes, e por mais que Vince queira te influenciar, a sua história é diferente da dele. O que rola entre você e o Ikki, é algo somente de vocês. Nenhum de nós pode julgar o quão verdadeiro é. Siga o seu instinto, loiro. E, se no final das contas você quebrar a cara, estarei aqui por você, ok?

Não consegui dizer nada, apenas me aproximei e o abracei. Era disso que eu precisava. A minha decisão já estava tomada, eu não voltaria atrás. Mas ainda assim necessitava de um apoio, alguém que me dissesse que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa ao seguir meu coração.

- Vai ficar tudo bem… - Ícaro sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Agora eu sei disso. – respondi ainda abraçado a ele.

Em parte, minha insegurança se devia também ao fato de não ver Ikki há uma semana. Meu namorado precisou viajar a negócios, e o medo de que ele voltasse atrás em nossos planos se fez presente o tempo todo. Falamo-nos todos os dias por telefone, mas mesmo assim eu estava receoso.

Eu precisava ver Ikki novamente, sentir seus braços ao meu redor, ouvi-lo planejar sua vida ao meu lado… Não via a hora de tornar tudo real, deixar as neuroses de lado e ser feliz.

- Ele vem aqui hoje, você se importa? – perguntei enquanto me afastava de Ícaro.

- Claro que não! Vocês vão dormir aqui?

- Não sei… Ikki disse que tem uma surpresa pra mim…

Algum tempo depois, eu tomei meu banho e fiquei pronto para receber Ikki. Estava louco de saudades, não posso negar. Ouvi a campainha e corri para abrir a porta, com o meu melhor sorriso no rosto.

- Oi, loiro.

Não respondi, simplesmente me joguei pra cima de Ikki e o abracei possessivamente. Ele estava ali, veio pra me ver, e só então eu percebi quanta falta havia sentido daquele cheiro, daquele corpo…

- Você não tem idéia de quanta saudade eu senti, Ikki. – confessei sem me soltar de seus braços.

- Eu também, Hyoga!

Beijamo-nos intensamente, sem nos importarmos com absolutamente nada ao redor. Os vizinhos que se danassem! Enquanto Ikki atacava minha boca com sofreguidão, eu o acariciava por toda a parte, certificando-me de que não era um sonho, de que ele estava realmente ali pra mim.

- Olha, se vocês continuarem se empolgando assim, eu vou pular aí no meio! – Ícaro brincou, trazendo-nos de volta a compostura.

Sem graça, eu me afastei de meu namorado, segurei sua mão e o conduzi para dentro.

- Bom, vocês já se conhecem, então posso pular as formalidades, certo? – comentei.

- Como vai, Ícaro? – Ikki cumprimentou educadamente, estendendo a mão direita para meu amigo ruivo.

- Vou muito bem. E você, doçura? – eu ri com o apelido. – Bom, vou deixar vocês sozinhos agora, tenho uns compromissos… Juízo, hein? – dizendo isso, Ícaro pegou uma mochila e saiu do apartamento.

Depois que o ruivo fechou a porta e eu a tranquei, voltei-me para Ikki com um sorriso safado nos lábios.

- Enfim, sós! – brinquei.

- O seu outro amigo não está? – perguntou, à medida que se aproximava de mim.

Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça.

- Bom saber disso, meu loiro. – Ikki me puxou pela cintura e me beijou novamente, desta vez, de forma ainda mais despudorada.

Meia hora mais tarde, estávamos no meu quarto, nus e exaustos, com novas marcas de amor em nossos corpos. Eu, sentado na cama com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, acariciava os cabelos de Ikki, que estava meio deitado sobre meu peito.

- Meu quarto não é grande coisa. – desculpei-me, enquanto Ikki acendia um cigarro.

- Eu gosto. É aconchegante, tem o seu cheiro… - sorriu, entre uma tragada e outra.

- E a surpresa que você prometeu? – eu não resisti à curiosidade.

- Não está aqui… Você vai ter que esperar.

- Onde está?

- Eu não vou te revelar nada, loiro. Você vai ter que esperar! – ele riu.

- 'Tô curioso! O que você está aprontando? – eu puxei levemente os cabelos dele.

- Ai! Vai me torturar para que eu diga, é?

- Não é uma má idéia…

- Malvado!

- Gostoso! – retruquei, roubando-lhe um beijo que ele imediatamente retribuiu.

- Eu preciso te tirar daqui pra te entregar a surpresa… - Ikki revelou.

- O que estamos esperando, então?

- O próximo round? – ele disse, levando uma das mãos à minha coxa.

Sem mais, retirei o cigarro da boca dele e joguei no cinzeiro, atacando meu amor logo em seguida.

**oOo**

Quando chegamos ao local da surpresa, fiquei atônito. Parado diante de um lindo prédio num bairro nobre da cidade, eu ainda não podia acreditar que tudo estava se tornando realidade.

- É o que eu estou pensando? – perguntei a Ikki, o sorriso não abandonava meu rosto em momento algum.

- Se você está pensando que ali está a nossa casa, sim.

Eu sou muito idiota por ficar todo bobo com o que ele disse? "Nossa casa" soava tão bem aos meus ouvidos, que eu não consigo sequer explicar. É um mundo novo se abrindo pra mim, cheio de promessas. Eu quero manter o controle e não fantasiar demais com isso tudo, mas acho que já é tarde.

O prédio era daqueles com apenas um apartamento por andar, duas suítes, uma varanda enorme, uma decoração linda, closet na suíte máster… Enfim, todo o conforto que eu nunca pude imaginar que um dia teria.

- Isso tudo é realmente pra gente? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Não. Isso tudo é pra você, amor! Você gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Fala sério, Ikki! É perfeito!

- Vem, quero que veja tudo!

Ikki me mostrou cada detalhe do apartamento, empolgado como uma criança. O lugar era simplesmente lindo!

- Senta aqui, loiro. – ele me indicou o sofá da sala.

Com um semblante sério, meu namorado pegou alguns papéis em cima da mesa de centro e me entregou.

- Assina aqui, aqui e aqui. – pediu, indicando-me com o dedo onde eu deveria assinar.

Eu já fui logo pegando a caneta que Ikki oferecia e assinando a primeira folha, porém ele me impediu de continuar minha tarefa.

- Você sempre faz isso? – perguntou, enquanto segurava a minha mão.

- Isso o quê?

- Assina qualquer coisa sem ler?

Fiquei completamente sem graça. A empolgação era tanta que esqueci até mesmo deste detalhe.

- Leia. – Ikki pediu.

Não sou muito bom com contratos, mas, pelo que pude perceber, aquelas folhas diziam que o imóvel no qual estávamos e mais outro, no mesmo prédio, estavam sendo transferidos para o meu nome.

- O que significa isso, Ikki?

- Significa que este apartamento é seu. E, não importa o que aconteça, ninguém pode tirá-lo de você.

- Não posso aceitar isso…

- Por que não?

- É muito, Ikki. Não posso nem imaginar o valor deste apartamento! Não, não posso aceitar!

- É um presente meu, loiro! Vai recusar um presente meu? – Ikki acariciou meu rosto, beijando meu pescoço logo em seguida.

- Por que você faz essas coisas? – tentei me desvencilhar de suas carícias. Ele estava me distraindo com aqueles beijos.

- Por que eu amo você!

- Você não vai se arrepender disto depois? – insisti.

- Qual parte do 'eu amo você' não deu pra entender? – Ikki riu.

- Você não tem que me dar um apartamento para provar que me ama… - argumentei.

- Um não, mas talvez dois sejam o bastante, não acha? – ele retrucou. – Aceita, vai.

Confesso que não pensei muito. Era um presente, afinal de contas.

- Ok, eu aceito. – concordei, assinando os papéis.

- Eu já conversei com o Cleófas, e transferi o dinheiro pra conta dele.

- Então, eu finalmente estou… – eu não consegui proferir a palavra.

- Livre! – Ikki completou minha frase.

Eu tinha tanto pelo que agradecer a este homem, que eu sequer sabia como fazê-lo. Beijei-o demoradamente, como forma de externar tudo aquilo que queria explodir em meu peito. Em toda a minha existência, nunca havia experimentado tanta devoção, tanto carinho, vindos de uma pessoa. Eu nunca pensei que a felicidade bateria em minha porta algum dia, e agora ela me sorri, prometendo-me uma vida linda.

**oOo**

_Quatro meses depois…_

Amo todos os cômodos de minha casa, mas a suíte máster me agrada um pouco mais do que os outros, apenas por um objeto específico: a banheira de hidromassagem. É exatamente ali que passo longos momentos relaxantes depois do trabalho, ou quando Ikki não vem me ver.

Com minha banheira em mente, entrei no elevador, louco para chegar logo em casa e descansar os pés. Há dois meses trabalho num pet shop próximo de casa, e ainda estou me acostumando com o fato de passar a maior parte do dia em pé, dando banho em cachorros… Não reclamo do emprego, considero até muito legal, melhor do que qualquer um que já tive. É claro que Ikki relutou bastante à idéia, mas no fim eu consegui fazê-lo ceder, com muito jeitinho…

Trabalhar para mim não é um capricho. Não é por que tenho um namorado rico e que me deu onde morar, que eu tenho de ser sustentado por ele. Sendo assim, eu banco oitenta por cento das minhas contas, e pretendo aumentar esta porcentagem assim que puder.

Entro em casa e, pelo silêncio, percebo que Ikki ainda não chegou. Geralmente passamos a noite juntos às quartas feiras, pois ele sempre inventa alguma desculpa para não ver Esmeralda: noite de pôquer com os amigos, trabalho atrasado, essas coisas…

O relógio da sala marca seis da tarde, ainda tenho tempo de um banho relaxante antes de meu amor chegar. No banheiro, enchi a banheira com sais de banho, e fiquei ali de bobeira, aproveitando toda aquela espuma.

Não fazia nem dez minutos que eu estava relaxado no banho, quando ouvi a porta da sala se abrindo.

- Loiro? – ouvi Ikki me chamar.

- Estou aqui!

- Dia cansativo? – ele sorriu, ao ver-me na banheira.

- Um pouco. – assenti. – Você chegou cedo…

- Estava na academia, vim direto pra cá.

Recostado no batente da porta, Ikki estava sem camisa e o suor escorria pelo seu corpo moreno. Uma tentação.

- Gosta? – ele perguntou, notando minha apreciação.

- Entra aqui, gato… Vem cá que eu te mostro o quanto eu gosto… - eu mordi os lábios.

Ele rapidamente retirou seu short, o tênis e entrou na banheira, já envolvendo minhas pernas em sua cintura. A avidez dele me fez rir.

- Insaciável, do jeito que eu gosto… - lambi sua orelha, fazendo com que ele se contorcesse de desejo.

Ikki atacou minha boca com voracidade. Por mais que eu tente, não consigo encontrar as palavras certas para descrever os beijos dele. São deliciosos, é o que posso dizer. Meu gato me envolve em seus braços como se tivesse medo de que eu desaparecesse no ar a qualquer momento. Ele segura minha nuca com força, e sua língua atrevida invade minha boca com tanto desejo, que eu me derreto em seu colo e deixo-o fazer de mim o que bem entender.

Retribuo com gosto todas as carícias que ele faz em meu corpo. Tocamo-nos com intensidade, querendo passar em cada toque toda a necessidade que temos um do outro. Os altos gemidos ecoam pelas paredes do banheiro, externando o prazer ardente que sentimos.

Beijando-me o tempo todo, Ikki me possui naquela banheira. A conexão que ocorre entre nossos corpos é tão forte que meus olhos enchem d'água, pois eu nunca vivi nada assim. É tão lindo vê-lo ali, sorrindo pra mim, olhando fixamente em meus olhos, enquanto nos tornamos um só corpo. Eu me agarro a ele e grito seu nome, quando sinto meu êxtase se aproximar.

- Goza pra mim! – ele pede e sua boca está tão próxima da minha que eu posso sentir sua respiração quente contra meus lábios.

Obedeço meu amante e despejo minha semente, que logo se mistura a água da banheira. Ikki beija novamente minha boca de modo apaixonado e segura minha coxa com mais força. Sinto seu membro pulsar dentro de mim, quando ele desprende nossos lábios e, gritando meu nome, derrama seu sêmen no preservativo.

Por um momento, permanecemos na mesma posição, e não me importo se a borda da banheira machuca minhas costas. Ikki sorri e enche meu rosto de beijos, antes de tomar minha boca novamente com a mesma paixão de antes. Deus, eu poderia morrer neste momento que eu iria feliz como nunca…

- Como foi o trabalho? – ele perguntou, retirando-se suavemente do meu corpo e livrando-se da camisinha.

- Bem. – eu sorri e acariciei seu rosto, quando ele voltou a me abraçar.

- Quer que eu faça o jantar?

- Você não existe, sabia? – respondo, beijando sua boca logo em seguida.

**oOo**

Eu comprei um cachorro. Não que isso seja de grande importância, mas eu comprei. Ainda não sei o nome que darei a ele, talvez Ikki me ajude a escolher. Enquanto isso, o chamo de Totó. Senti necessidade de uma companhia, para suprir a solidão nos dias em que meu namorado não está.

Sei que Ikki faz o possível pra ficar comigo sempre que pode, inventa mil e uma desculpas pra me ver ao menos duas ou três vezes na semana, mas sou muito exigente e carente. Não é o suficiente. Quero poder ligar pro meu amor sempre que sentir vontade. Quero dormir com ele todos os dias, e sentir sua presença o tempo todo. Confesso que em alguns momentos me arrependo de tê-lo impedido de abandonar tudo. Mas, ainda assim, sei que estamos no caminho certo. Tudo tem que mudar aos poucos, a começar por nossas próprias atitudes. Ele ainda não está pronto pra me assumir publicamente, isso se torna óbvio com os nossos encontros furtivos, que quase nunca ocorrem ao ar livre.

Enquanto as coisas não mudam, resolvi comprar um filhotinho de labrador, de cor preta. Espaço na cobertura eu tenho de sobra, e carinho pra dar também. Agora só me resta saber se Ikki vai gostar da surpresa.

**oOo**

"A gente se vê no horário de almoço, meu loiro."

A mensagem, enviada na sexta feira de manhã para meu celular, me fez sorrir. Eu não via Ikki há três dias, e isso já estava me matando.

Quando abri a porta de casa, e vi meu namorado esparramado no sofá, esperando por mim, quase não acreditei. Pulei sobre ele, louco de saudades.

- Ai! Quer me matar, é? – ele reclamou, mas segurou-me firmemente sobre o corpo dele.

- Estava enlouquecendo de saudade.

- Eu também, amor.

Então Ikki me beijou, e eu me senti em casa novamente. Eu estava completo agora, nos braços dele. Não me fiz de rogado e aproveitei cada segundo, disposto a tirar todo e qualquer atraso. Agarrei seus cabelos negros e aprofundei o contato de nossas bocas ao máximo. Queria senti-lo profundamente, de todas as formas.

Ikki gemeu quando eu acariciei seu membro por cima da calça social.

- Hmmm, parece que ele também sentiu minha falta... – provoquei.

- Você nem sabe o quanto, loiro!

Arranquei sua camisa e a gravata, deixando-o com aquele peito que eu amo completamente exposto. Diante do banquete, deliciei-me com beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço, no tórax, queixo e boca. Ikki gemia baixinho, deixando-me completamente ávido por mais.

- Loiro, acho que o Zorro está envergonhado. Olha como ele está encarando a gente…

- Quem? – subitamente eu parei o que fazia.

- O Zorro. – ele apontou na direção do nosso cachorro.

- O nome dele não é Zorro.

- Por que não?

- Eu não gosto desse nome…

- Vai chamar o Zorro de Totó pro resto da vida?

- A gente pode falar disso depois? – perguntei, enquanto voltei a acariciar seu membro rígido.

- Como você quiser, amor.

Ikki inverteu nossas posições, ficando por cima de mim. Ele retirou o meu uniforme e me beijava com paixão quando eu senti algo vibrar em suas calças. A confusão demorou poucos segundos, pois logo o telefone celular dele começou a tocar.

Meu namorado ignorou completamente o toque, e continuou a me beijar e explorar meu corpo com suas mãos.

- Você não vai atender? – perguntei em meio aos beijos.

- Não.

O telefone continuou tocando, e aquilo já estava me incomodando.

- Atende, vai. – pedi.

- Não sei se você reparou, mas eu estou no meio de uma coisa importante aqui. – Ikki me olhou de forma divertida e apontou meu corpo. Adorei ouvi-lo falar assim.

- Eu não vou conseguir me concentrar com esse telefone tocando, gato!

Vencido, Ikki sentou-se no sofá, finalmente retirou o telefone do bolso e atendeu.

- Alô.

A expressão dele mudou completamente.

- Oi, Esmeralda.

Se arrependimento matasse, eu cairia durinho ali mesmo. Se soubesse que era a minha rival, jamais pediria que ele atendesse.

- Sim, eu já estou indo pro aeroporto. – olhei para ele, confuso. Como assim aeroporto? Com um olhar, Ikki deixou claro que me explicaria depois.

Meu gatinho estava tão sério, que eu achei melhor brincar um pouquinho, só pra descontraí-lo. Ajoelhei-me diante dele no carpete, enquanto Ikki olhava atentamente cada um de meus movimentos.

Com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios, eu abri seu cinto e o zíper da calça. Sentindo a pressão que seu membro fazia na cueca, eu o apertei levemente, acariciando um pouco. Ikki ofegou e notei o tesão e a apreensão em seu olhar.

- Oi? Não Esmeralda, está tudo bem. Eu só estou um pouco ocupado aqui. – meu gato mordeu o lábio, reprimindo um gemido quando eu libertei seu pênis da cueca.

Ikki negou com a cabeça, implorando que eu não fizesse o que pretendia. Não dei atenção, e abocanhei o membro de meu amante.

- Hmm… Esmeralda, posso te ligar depois?

Eu realmente fazia o meu melhor, enquanto aquela chata não parava de falar. Eu queria enlouquecê-lo, queria que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

- Oh, Caralho! – Ikki gritou, quando eu o engoli por inteiro.

Rendendo-se, ele agarrou meus cabelos e passou a controlar meus movimentos, intensificando-os.

- Não foi nada, princesa. Eu bati o joelho no móvel, só isso…

Quando ouvi o apelido carinhoso, apertei suas pernas com força e parei o que fazia.

- Eu tenho que desligar agora, Esmeralda. Tenho algo importante pra fazer. – Ikki tentou acariciar meu rosto, mas eu me esquivei.

- Um beijo, até segunda. – ele finalizou a chamada. – Loiro? – olhou-me confuso, como se perguntasse o que tinha feito de errado.

- Princesa? – a irritação em minha voz era indisfarçável.

- Eu preciso manter as aparências, Hyoga. Prefiro chamá-la assim a dizer 'meu amor'. Parece menos falso.

Fazia algum sentido. Pensando melhor, até mesmo o tom de voz dele era diferente ao chamá-la. Não tinha a doçura e suavidade perceptíveis ao me chamar de loiro ou amor.

- Desculpa. Essa situação está pior do que tinha imaginado. Achei que lidaria melhor com tudo isso. – Eu sentei no carpete e apoiei minhas costas no sofá, ao lado das pernas dele.

- Qual é o problema, Hyoga?

- Não quero dividir você com ela, quero te ver com mais freqüência… Olha, eu sei que é a mim que você ama. Mas é claro que rola uma insegurança. Sei lá, é muito mais fácil pra você me dispensar e manter sua vidinha perfeita. Às vezes penso que estou sobrando, entendeu?

Não era a primeira vez que tínhamos esta conversa e acredito que não seria a última. Nos últimos quatro meses, minha insegurança com a ausência de Ikki cresceu de forma completamente descontrolada.

- Vem cá, meu amor. – Ikki fez com que eu me sentasse sobre seu colo, de frente para ele.

- Eu tenho que parar de fazer isso. Não quero me tornar um chato! Quero que você se sinta bem quando está aqui. – comentei, enlaçando seu pescoço com as duas mãos.

- Eu só me sinto bem quando estou aqui com você, loiro. Em nenhum outro lugar no mundo, eu me sinto tão em casa. Sei que às vezes não parece, Hyoga, mas aqui é onde está a minha vida. É onde está o homem que amo, a nossa casa, nossas coisas, nosso cachorro… Nossa vida juntos, loiro! Se eu pudesse me mudar pra cá agora mesmo, e ainda assim ter o amor e apoio da minha família, não pensaria duas vezes! Mas é a minha família, não sei se consigo deixar tudo pra trás agora! Eu preciso de mais tempo, pra decidir o que fazer, Hyoga! Você mesmo me convenceu disso, lembra? E então, você me espera, amor?

- O tempo que for preciso. – assenti, sendo completamente sincero.

Ikki me beijou apaixonadamente, provando pro meu coração aflito que era a mim que ele pertencia, e que nada mudaria isso.

- Acho que sei de uma coisa que vai fazer com que se sinta bem melhor. – ele comentou, depois que nos afastamos.

- O quê?

- Eu disse pra todo mundo que tinha uma viagem, uma despedida de solteiro de um amigo em outra cidade.

- E?

- Olha no bolso esquerdo do meu blazer.

Corri até o paletó que ele havia deixado sobre o outro sofá. Vasculhando o bolso esquerdo, encontrei dois tickets pro ferryboat, com destino à ilha de Mikonos.

- Vamos hoje depois do seu trabalho e voltamos domingo à noite. Gostou? – ele se levantou, arrumando suas calças.

- Era disso que eu estava precisando… - sorri pra ele.

- Não, na verdade você está precisando é de outra coisa, mas resolvo isso num instante!

Dizendo isso, Ikki se aproximou felinamente de mim, me ergueu e fez com que eu enlaçasse sua cintura com minhas pernas. Estávamos a caminho do quarto quando ouvimos a campainha. Pelo horário, eu soube que era Ícaro quem estava chamando, pois costumamos almoçar juntos.

Somos vizinhos, agora. O apartamento a mais que Ikki me deu de presente, eu emprestei para meus amigos por tempo indeterminado. O ruivo aceitou sem pensar muito, mas Vince relutou por uns dois meses até ceder e vir morar aqui.

- Loiro, você está aí? – Ícaro chamou.

- Ahhhh! Quem eu tenho que matar, pra finalmente poder transar nesta casa? – Ikki esbravejou, enquanto me descia do seu colo.

- Vou aproveitar e pedir que ele cuide do Zorro, tá? – Ikki riu quando reparou que eu chamei o cachorro pelo nome que ele havia escolhido.

- Te espero no quarto, não demora! – concordou, me beijando brevemente.

**oOo**

Não sei bem há quanto tempo estou observando as estrelas aqui fora. A noite está fresquinha, gostosa pra se namorar ao ar livre. Comprei uma ótima garrafa de vinho, fiz um jantar especial, tudo pensando em Ikki. Olho a mesa romântica que montei na cobertura, e me sinto um idiota.

Eu não estou chateado com meu namorado, eu entendo que em alguns momentos não haverá como ele fugir. Mas, justo hoje, a família dele tinha que inventar um jantar de aniversário pra Esmeralda?

Nunca pensei que o ciúme me consumiria tanto. Só de imaginar aquelazinha pendurada no pescoço do Ikki a noite inteira, meu estômago embrulha. Pego meu celular e vejo as horas: faltam quinze minutos para a uma da manhã. A vontade de ligar pra ele é quase incontrolável, ainda mais com as várias taças de vinho que tomei.

Sem muita consciência, eu aperto a tecla de discagem rápida e ligo pra Ikki.

- _Alô?_ – a voz dele estava sonolenta, sinal de que estava dormindo.

- Oi, gato!

- _Está tudo bem?_ – ele sussurrou e eu soube que ela estava ao lado dele na cama.

- Só queria ouvir sua voz. – respondi, sem conter o choro.

- _Amor, você está bem?_ – apesar do deslize de me chamar carinhosamente, ele continuou sussurrando.

- Ela está aí com você? – ignorei a pergunta dele novamente.

- _Está._ – Ikki nunca mente pra mim, por mais que a situação me cause algum tipo de dor.

- Você transou com ela?

- _Sua voz está diferente, o que aconteceu?_ – a urgência em sua voz deixou clara a sua preocupação.

- Eu estou bêbado. Agora me responde, gato. – insisti.

- _Não, eu não consegui._

- Está mentindo pra mim?

- _Nunca! Eu broxei, loiro. Eu broxei e nós tivemos nossa primeira briga em um ano ou mais._

Comecei a rir sem parar.

- Você vem me ver amanhã? – pedi, já sabendo a resposta.

- _Amanhã é complicado, amor. Final de semana é difícil de arrumar qualquer desculpa._ – respondeu-me com pesar em sua voz.

- Ok. Você me liga, pelo menos?

- _Sabe que sim._ – assentiu.

- Então está bem, boa noite, gato!

- _Boa noite, loiro!_

Mais tarde, durante a madrugada, acordei com braços fortes me envolvendo por baixo do edredom, enquanto aquele perfume tão conhecido alcançava minhas narinas.

- Ikki? – Me virei na cama, pra constatar de que era ele mesmo ali.

- Shhh… Volta a dormir, ok?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei ainda incrédulo.

- Eu queria dormir de conchinha com você. – explicou, enquanto forçava-me a virar novamente e encaixou seu corpo atrás do meu.

- Você veio… - sussurrei com um imenso sorriso nos lábios, antes de adormecer.

**oOo**

Ouço a campainha e não tenho a menor vontade de atender. O dia hoje está tão péssimo e eu estou tão intragável, que acredito estar fazendo uma boa ação, ao privar qualquer um de minha companhia.

- Hyoga!

A voz de Ícaro. Então ele já sabe, e veio ver como estou.

Hesitante, abri a porta.

- Oi, vizinho! – desde que veio morar aqui, Ícaro passou a me cumprimentar desta forma.

Não respondo, assim que vejo que o ruivo tem em suas mãos um exemplar do jornal 'O Tempo'.

- Posso entrar? – Ícaro se encolhe, provavelmente por causa de minha expressão assustadora.

- Você sim, o jornal não. – volto para meu sofá, onde um isopor lotado de cerveja me espera.

- Então você já leu, Hyoga?

Arranquei o jornal das mãos dele e fui direto a maldita página, a razão de todo o meu mau humor. Com escárnio, pus-me a ler a notinha da coluna social.

"_O casamento do ano_

_Em breve, o casamento mais esperado pela elite ateniense finalmente se realizará. O casal Ikki Amamiya e Esmeralda Abante definiram a data para sua união. O enlace ocorrerá no dia quinze de outubro deste ano e, com ele, a fusão das duas maiores heranças da Grécia. A moça declarou recentemente a esta coluna, que já não via a hora de se tornar oficialmente uma Amamiya, depois de cinco anos de namoro. A cerimônia, que promete ser um marco na alta sociedade, não teve o local divulgado. Felicidades aos noivos!"._

- Três meses, Ícaro! Ele vai se casar com ela em três malditos meses! – atirei o jornal longe.

- Talvez tenha sido um mal entendido, loiro!

- Ele podia ter me avisado… - eu desabei no sofá, desolado.

- Hyoga, não fica assim… - meu amigo tentou me consolar.

Eu não estava iludido, achando que Ikki terminaria com a noiva, abandonaria tudo pra ficar comigo. Depois disso nem acredito que em algum momento ele o faça. Não quero ficar cobrando, mas está difícil me contentar em vê-lo furtivamente, sem data certa, escondidos.

E com esse casamento, eu praticamente não o veria nunca! Esmeralda já não larga do pé dele agora, imagina quando estiver casada? Sinto tanta raiva dela, tanta inveja… Aquela loira aguada pode circular por aí com o Ikki, acariciá-lo em público, gritar aos quatro cantos que eles estão juntos… Ela esfrega o bom partido que fisgou na cara dos outros, enquanto eu fico aqui, vendo aquela mulherzinha se divertir com o meu homem.

Meu telefone toca pela décima primeira vez. Sei que é Ikki, pois ele está tentando me ligar desde o início da manhã.

-Não vai atender? – Ícaro me pergunta.

- Não.

- Hyoga, vocês precisam conversar. Vai agir como uma criança mimada agora?

- Ele marcou a data do casamento, Ícaro. Não temos nada para conversar.

O ruivo pegou meu telefone e jogou em cima de mim.

- É a você que ele ama. E vocês podem resolver esta situação, se permanecerem unidos. Deixa de besteira e atende, vai! – logo depois, Ícaro saiu da casa pra me dar privacidade.

Atendi o aparelho.

- Oi, Ikki!

- _Eu estou tentando te ligar há um tempão, loiro. Onde você estava?_

- Estava comprando um presente de casamento pros noivos… - ironizei.

- _Não faz assim…_

- Quando você pretendia me contar?

- _Não acredite no jornal, amor. Eu não vou me casar coisa nenhuma._

- Se não é verdade, então por que publicaram esta nota?

- _Porque foi tarde demais pra impedir. Marcamos a data há três dias, mas… Rompi o noivado ontem à noite._

- Você o quê?

- _Eu terminei tudo com ela, amor. Agora sou apenas seu._

- É sério?

- _Sim._ – ele riu.

- Como ela reagiu?

- _De forma bem madura, até! Chorou, questionou... Mas acabou aceitando e me desejando felicidades._

- Qual a desculpa que você usou?

- _Disse que amo outra pessoa._

Aquilo foi um verdadeiro alento pra mim, as coisas finalmente estavam se encaminhando.

- E a sua família? Já sabem? – me empolguei.

- _Não. Vamos aos poucos, está bem?_

- Ok. Eu entendo.

- _Está feliz?_ – Ikki estava tão animado quanto eu.

- Você não sabe o quanto, gato. Não vou te dividir com mais ninguém… Isso é tão bom!

- _Olha, eu vou ter que desligar… Eu passo aí mais tarde! O que você quer fazer?_

- Ah! Sábado é dia de cineminha, o que acha? A gente aluga uns filmes e fica de bobeira em casa… - eu sabia que, apesar da proposta, ele não gostaria de sair de casa hoje.

- _Ótimo! Até mais tarde, então, amor! Beijo!_

- Um beijo, gato!

Desliguei o telefone tão feliz que demorei a perceber que a campainha estava tocando. Imaginei que Ícaro havia voltado, pra saber como foi minha conversa com Ikki. Abri a porta radiante.

- Ruivo, você não vai…

Não pude completar a minha frase, pois fui atingido por um soco, que acertou minha face em cheio. O golpe foi forte o suficiente para que eu me desequilibrasse, então caí diante de meu agressor. Apesar da visão embaçada pela pancada, não demorei muito para identificar que o homem parado em minha frente, com raiva transbordando por todos os seus poros, era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Isao Amamiya.

- O que diabos você fez com o meu filho, seu pervertido?

Não respondi, qualquer coisa que eu dissesse pioraria a situação.

- Você vai embora desta casa agora, seu oportunista. E nunca mais vai se aproximar do meu filho, entendeu? Estar perto de gente como você, só vai desviá-lo do caminho correto!

O homem bufava, estava completamente fora de si.

- E qual é o caminho correto? Ser infeliz pelo resto da vida dele? – tomei coragem e me manifestei.

Quando Isao estava prestes a desferir outro golpe sobre mim, Vincent entrou na frente, segurando o braço do Sr Amamiya sem muita dificuldade.

- Pare com isso, Isao! Não é assim que você vai resolver as coisas.

- Ele está corrompendo o meu filho!

- Não diga isso. Por favor, não diga isso! – Eu nunca tinha visto Vince daquela forma, tão doce e carente.

As palavras de meu amigo fizeram efeito, e Isao se aquietou um pouco.

- Leve-o daqui! – o homem mais velho pediu a Vincent.

- Eu não vou sair. É a minha casa, foi um presente do seu filho, ninguém vai me expulsar daqui! – esbravejei.

- Não provoca, Hyoga! – Vincent me alertou.

- Provocar? Ele invade a minha casa, me agride, e quem está provocando sou eu? De que lado você está Vince? – levantei, parando diante dos dois.

- Você não tem o direito de acabar com a vida do meu filho. – Isao, bem mais calmo, se dirigiu a mim.

- Digo o mesmo para você. Ikki é feliz comigo, de uma forma que jamais poderia ser ao lado de qualquer mulher… A única pessoa que está acabando com ele é você!

- Quanto você quer? – o homem mais velho voltou a falar.

- O quê?

- Quanto você quer pra sumir da vida do Ikki? Sumir pra sempre…

- Não há dinheiro neste mundo, que possa fazer com que eu fique longe dos braços dele. Sinto muito, senhor, mas eu só vou embora se o Ikki pedir. E ainda assim, nem devo ir muito longe, só pro caso dele mudar de idéia. – apesar de indignado com a proposta, respondi à altura.

- Hyoga, junta suas coisas. Vamos sair daqui, apenas por enquanto. Depois tudo se resolve com calma… - Vince praticamente suplicou, aquela situação não estava fazendo bem a ele.

- Eu vou esperar pelo Ikki.

- Ele marcou a data do casamento, Hyoga. O que acha que vai acontecer? Você será abandonado, é melhor pular fora do barco antes que afunde! – Vincent tentou argumentar.

- O Ikki não vai se casar. Ele terminou tudo com a Esmeralda ontem à noite. Aquela nota no jornal está completamente desatualizada. – eu falei olhando nos olhos de Isao, provocando-o descaradamente.

- Como é? – Vincent pareceu aterrorizado.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu, Vince! O Ikki terminou com a Esmeralda, e agora que o pai dele já sabe da nossa situação, acho que vai até facilitar as coisas pra gente.

- Acha que pode mais do que eu, garoto? Eu sei muito bem como manter meu filho nos trilhos. Arrume suas malas, pois você não dura nem mais um dia aqui! E se faz tanta questão em esperar pelo Ikki, farei com que ele mesmo te escorrace daqui.

Com um último e significativo olhar para Vincent, Isao deixou meu apartamento.

- Eu sei que o Ikki não vai ceder à pressão dele, Vince. O que você acha que esse idiota pretende fazer?

Meu amigo não respondeu absolutamente nada, e quando me virei para saber o porquê, notei que estava chorando.

- Vince, o que houve?

- Perdão, Hyoga! Eu vi a notícia no jornal, e acabei me precipitando.

- Do que você está falando, Vincent? – a reação dele estava me deixando apreensivo.

- Fui eu quem disse ao Isao o que estava acontecendo, Hyoga. Eu o chamei aqui.

- Por quê? Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Eu sou seu melhor amigo, Vince! Você deveria zelar por mim.

- A família é tão importante pra ele! Ser um exemplo digno pros filhos sempre esteve acima de qualquer coisa, acima até mesmo do amor que ele sente por mim. Quanta ironia do destino, não é? O filho mais adorado ser exatamente igual a ele, em absolutamente todos os aspectos, até mesmo na sexualidade! Diz, Hyoga, como eu poderia esconder do homem que eu amo, algo tão importante sobre a família dele?

- Está me dizendo que o Isao é…

- O amante que me fez feliz como nenhum outro, pra depois me abandonar? Sim, amigo, é o próprio.

Continua…

N/A: Tardei, mas não falhei! Rrsrsrs

Desculpa gente, eu realmente estou em falta com vocês. A demora desta vez foi demais, eu sei… Mas tentarei ser mais rápida na próxima, ok?

A quem adivinhou qual era o segredinho do Vincent, os meus parabéns! Taciana e Lua Prateada, espertíssimas, deram o palpite certeiro!

Quero agradecer de coração a: Arcueid, Keronekoi, Moni-d, Taciana, e Lua Prateada.

**Taciana:** Sua resposta vai por aqui mesmo, na falta do email. Obrigada pela review, fiquei felicíssima em saber que você curte tanto esta fic. Espero que a demora na atualização não tenha feito você desistir dela… E quanto à 'Encontros e desencontros', eu explico a alteração na personalidade do Shun um pouco mais pra frente, a essa altura você já deve ter lido, espero que tenha feito algum sentido… Obrigada mais uma vez! Beijo!

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo! Beijão pra todos vocês!

Mamba


	5. The final act: the fall of the masks

**O ÚLTIMO ATO**

ATENÇÃO: Pode conter vocabulário pesado e explícito. Proibida para menores de dezoito anos.

**CAPÍTULO CINCO – ****THE FINAL ACT: THE FALL OF THE MASKS **

_Anteriormente: _

_- Está me dizendo que o Isao é…_

_- O amante que me fez feliz como nenhum outro, pra depois me abandonar? Sim, amigo, é o próprio._

**Pov Hyoga**

A revelação de Vincent provocou um misto de sentimentos dentro de mim. Posso dizer que a raiva e a confusão se destacavam dentre todos eles. Como Isao podia me chamar de pervertido, quando ele também era um homossexual? E como um de meus melhores amigos foi capaz de me trair?

Fiquei tão chocado, que minhas pernas fraquejaram e precisei me sentar.

- Isao Amamiya é gay? – resmunguei, tentando entender o que estava se passando.

- Sim, ele é. – Vincent confirmou.

Foi só então que reparei em meu amigo e seu estado deplorável. As lágrimas escorriam continuamente pelo rosto de Vincent, deixando-o com um aspecto frágil que eu jamais havia visto.

- Sente-se, Vincent! – indiquei a ele um lugar ao meu lado no sofá.

- Eu estou bem, Hyoga. Só preciso que você me perdoe por fazer o que fiz. Eu atrapalhei seu relacionamento, eu…

- Você não atrapalhou meu relacionamento, Vince. Não há qualquer possibilidade disto ocorrer. O problema aqui é o fato de você trair a minha confiança… – apesar de duras, minhas palavras soavam calmas, transmitindo uma tranqüilidade que eu realmente não sentia agora.

Esperei um momento para ver se ele se recuperava, o que não aconteceu.

- Você quer uma água, ou algo assim? – ofereci.

Vince negou. Eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer, Ícaro sempre foi melhor em conversar com pessoas deprimidas a este ponto.

- Eu vou chamar o Ícaro.

- Ele saiu, foi conversar com o Cleófas. – fiquei feliz ao ver que Vincent já não chorava tanto. – Você quer conversar, não é? – o grandalhão me encarou com seus grandes olhos castanhos.

- Eu apreciaria se me desse algumas respostas… – eu tentava não soar muito bruto, mas minha decepção era indisfarçável.

- Fui um idiota com você. Não tenho palavras para explicar o quanto eu sinto muito, Hyoga!

Calei-me por um momento. Eram tantas as coisas que deviam ser processadas em minha cabeça: Isao, a traição de Vince, o risco de perder Ikki…

- Por que nunca me falou sobre ele, Vince? – olhei em seus olhos.

- Sobre Isao? – soltou uma risada sarcástica. – Depois de quatorze anos mantendo tudo em segredo, acho que me acostumei a não falar sobre ele. Nem tenho idéia de por onde começar… Tem tanta coisa guardada aqui dentro, Hyoga. – Vincent apontou o próprio peito.

- Como vocês se conheceram?

- Eu comecei a trabalhar com o Cleófas aos dezoito anos. Era pobre, sozinho, sem estudo… Fui um dos primeiros funcionários do Millenium, você sabe disso, não é?

- Sei. – concordei.

- Uma noite, eu estava sem programa. Não tinha me saído muito bem nos primeiros dias, e acabei ficando mal visto no clube. Eu não me importei, na verdade. Achei até bom, não ter a obrigação de agradar ninguém aquela noite. E Foi então que eu o vi… Já te aconteceu de ver alguém e seu coração disparar, a boca ficar seca?

- Foi assim com o Ikki. – eu sorri pela primeira vez naquela conversa, relembrando a primeira vez que meu olhar cruzou com o de meu namorado.

- Eu quis o Isao desde o primeiro minuto em que o vi. Ele estava com outro michê, então não pude fazer muita coisa, a não ser ficar olhando pra ele. Num determinado momento, ele abandonou o michê e se aproximou de mim… Puxou conversa, foi gentil, simpático… Depois do programa, ficamos conversando… Ele me revelou que tinha trinta e cinco anos, era casado, tinha dois filhos… Isso me assustou bastante, ainda não estava acostumado a ver esse tipo de coisa…

- O Isao, simpático? – sorri incrédulo.

- Você se surpreenderia com o quão gentil ele era, Hyoga. A vida foi dura com ele também. Isao se reprimiu durante tanto tempo, que uma amargura se formou dentro dele, principalmente depois que nos separamos…

- O que aconteceu?

- Nossa química juntos era muito forte, não ignoramos isto. Isao passou a me procurar toda semana, às vezes duas ou até três vezes. Sempre me pagava a mais, me levava nos melhores hotéis, era tão carinhoso… Ficamos nessa situação por alguns meses. Uma noite, eu estava com um cliente no clube e o Isao chegou. Ele simplesmente deu um soco no cara, e iria bater mais se eu não o segurasse… Saímos dali e tivemos a noite mais incrível, foi uma das nossas transas mais lindas, e a primeira vez em que ele admitiu que me amava.

Vincent adquiriu um olhar saudosista e enxugou uma lágrima.

- Alguns dias depois, ele apareceu no clube, dizendo que tinha deixado a esposa e queria viver comigo. Eu sabia que era um passo enorme pra ele, sendo de uma família tradicional, super conservadora, casado a mais de dez anos, com dois filhos… Imagina o quão difícil foi, pra ele, tomar tal decisão!

- O amor faz coisas surpreendentes, não é?

- Sim. O Isao alugou um apartamento no centro da cidade, e foi lá que passei os três meses mais felizes da minha vida. Como o pai dele era contra a separação, ele largou a empresa e passou a trabalhar num escritório próximo de casa, eu arranjei um emprego numa loja de tatuagens… Estávamos bem, sabe? Passávamos as noites bebendo vinho, nos amando… Víamos filmes antigos, que ele adora! Nos finais de semana, ele visitava os filhos…

- E por que se separaram?

- No sábado, antes de sair para ver os filhos, ele me disse que gostaria que eu os conhecesse. A idéia era levar os meninos para passarem a noite em nosso apartamento. Ele saiu e eu fiquei cheio de planos, comprei doces, revistas, aluguei filmes… Eu queria agradá-los, apesar da situação difícil. Mas, algum tempo depois, eu recebi a visita de três homens encapuzados. Quebraram nossa casa inteira, me espancaram, e a última coisa de que me lembro é de um deles cuspindo em meu rosto e dizendo: _"Chega de brincar de casinha, seu puto!"_.

Horrorizado, eu apertei a mão de Vince, demonstrando certo apoio. Ele sorriu tristemente e continuou:

- Acordei dois dias depois no hospital, com Isao sentado numa poltrona ao meu lado. Ele estava com uma expressão estranha, e eu só percebi o que estava acontecendo quando notei minhas malas no chão do quarto. Isao estava me dispensando, Hyoga, e senti uma dor tão grande no meu peito!

- Qual a justificativa que ele deu?

- Disse que tinha pensado melhor, não podia abandonar a família deste jeito… Que seu pai estava morrendo, e ele não queria dar um desgosto tão grande ao homem. Ele explicou que todas as minhas despesas médicas já estavam pagas, que o apartamento fora entregue ao proprietário, e que o meu patrão havia me dispensado, pois uma denúncia anônima afirmou pra ele que eu traficava dentro da loja…

Vincent voltou a chorar e, com a voz embargada, completou:

- Antes que ele saísse, eu perguntei se tudo o que passamos foi uma mentira. Isao se aproximou de mim, beijou minha boca, e negou. Ele disse que tudo foi mágico, e que ele realmente me amava, mas não o suficiente!

- Mas vocês continuaram mantendo contato? – como ele poderia avisar Isao depois de tudo o que passou?

- Depois daquilo, passamos mais de três anos sem nos ver. Eu ainda o amava, mas carregava uma mágoa tão grande dentro de mim, que passei a odiar a família dele inteira. Numa noite, ele apareceu no Millenium. Eu já não fazia programas como antes, já era exclusivo. Isao se aproximou de mim, e eu senti tudo de novo. A raiva, a mágoa, o amor… Estava tudo lá, Hyoga, aquele homem nunca tinha me deixado realmente. Ele estava sob minha pele, jamais deixaria de amá-lo. Eu cedi e nos amamos outra vez… Mas alguma coisa havia se quebrado, sabe? Ele já não era o mesmo homem de antes, eu não era mais aquele garotinho apaixonado…

- Vocês ainda se encontram?

- Raramente. Mas sinto tanta culpa depois, que me faz mal.

- Por que você nos dedurou, Vincent?

Meu amigo suspirou. Vincent parecia realmente arrependido do que havia feito.

- Eu não reconheci o Ikki no momento em que ele pisou no Millenium. Já o tinha visto em fotos, mas ele era criança em todas elas. Quando o Ícaro nos mostrou aquele site, e eu vi quem ele era, eu realmente me preocupei com você. Revivi em minha mente toda a minha história, e temi que o mesmo te ocorresse. Eu quis contar ao Isao que o filho dele estava freqüentando o Milenium, mas o Cleófas me aconselhou a não fazê-lo. Eu te alertei, Hyoga, mas você não me ouviu e acabou se envolvendo.

- Não é algo que se possa controlar, Vince. – eu expliquei impaciente, ainda não compreendendo as razões dele.

- Eu vi acontecer com você, as mesmas coisas que aconteceram comigo. Confesso que senti uma pontada de inveja, Hyoga. O amor de vocês sempre pareceu ser muito forte, talvez até mais do que o meu e de Isao, eu não sei… Mas a verdade é que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês passariam pela mesma provação…

- Eu ainda não entendo.

- Hyoga, sei que por trás da minha atitude existe sim um pouco de inveja, você e Ikki se conectam de uma forma incrível e sei que não é sua culpa, mas isto me deprime. Sei também que o fiz tentando agradar e ganhar pontos com o meu homem, talvez buscando aquela cumplicidade que se quebrou quando ele me deixou. Mas também estava tentando te proteger, amigo, pois ninguém naquela família é exatamente o que parece!

- O que quer dizer?

- O Isao, que tem toda aquela pose de machista, é um homossexual enrustido. Sua esposa se faz de sonsa pra todo mundo, mas definitivamente não o é. O filho mais velho, que foi criado à imagem e semelhança do pai, também é homossexual. O caçula, que aos olhos de todos parece ser um adolescente rebelde e displicente, provavelmente é o mais bem estruturado e amadurecido naquela casa… Perdão, meu amigo. Eu só achei que o Isao descobrindo antes, seria o menor dos males, entende?

Eu ainda estava confuso, e Vince continuou explicando:

- Por muito tempo, Hyoga, eu acreditei que o pai do Isao foi o responsável por nos separar. O velho era conservador e estava muito decepcionado, não só com a separação do filho, mas também com o fato de Isao largar a empresa. Mas o homem estava muito doente, Hyoga, então meu amante nunca teve a coragem de revelar ao pai, o real motivo de sua separação. O velho Amamiya morreu sem saber da homossexualidade do filho.

- Mas, se ele não sabia do relacionamento de vocês, quem foi que mandou te espancar?

- Isobel Amamiya, a mãe do Ikki.

Não pude exclamar minha surpresa, pois neste momento meu apartamento foi invadido por quatro homens desconhecidos.

**oOo oOo**

**Pov Ikki**

Eu não entendo como pude estender aquele noivado por tanto tempo. É impressionante o alívio que senti por não mais iludir Esmeralda com falsas esperanças. Ela é uma boa moça, merece alguém que realmente a ame, se apaixone e se comprometa em fazê-la feliz.

Parado diante da janela do meu escritório, trago meu usual cigarro e penso nas palavras que minha ex-noiva usou para se despedir: _"Se a sua felicidade está em outros braços, Ikki, não vou te impedir. Vá e seja feliz!". _É o que mais quero fazer, largar tudo e ser feliz, nos braços de Hyoga.

Meu grande problema é que não me considero capaz de fazê-lo, abandonar minha família não é uma opção agradável, mesmo sendo a única possibilidade. Meu pai e minha mãe jamais aceitariam um filho gay, isso está claro em minha mente. E um filho gay que desperdiça um ótimo casamento para fugir com um ex-garoto de programa, definitivamente seria vergonhoso o bastante para desonrar o nome da família pelas próximas cinco gerações.

Quantas vezes, na mesa de jantar, ouvi minha mãe repudiar a homossexualidade, propagando idéias errôneas e preconceituosas a respeito? Meu pai sempre assentia, por muitas vezes concordava com gestos de cabeça e olhares furtivos, incentivando-a silenciosamente. Meu celular toca outra vez, o que tem acontecido bastante desde que acordei esta manhã. Pego o aparelho e o identificador de chamadas indica que mais uma vez, a chamada vem de minha casa. Minha mãe, sem dúvida alguma.

Esmeralda ligou para cancelar os preparativos do casamento e, desde então, minha mãe não tem me dado sossego. Pediu, ou melhor, exigiu que eu reatasse o noivado, pelo bem de todos os envolvidos. Entenda-se com isso que ela se refere ao bem da minha herança, que aumentará em níveis vertiginosos, caso eu me enlace com Esmeralda.

Eu disse não a minha mãe, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Neguei e deixei bem claro que minha decisão não tinha retorno. O dinheiro de Esmeralda não é importante pra mim, jamais foi. Arrependo-me de fazer o que fiz, usei aquela pobre moça por interesses próprios. Por muito tempo, manter as aparências foi crucial para preservar a harmonia da família, de alguma forma.

Hoje sei que a vida ilusória que vivi foi meu maior erro. As mentiras inventadas me atam a uma situação vergonhosa. Não sou eu mesmo, nunca fui. Minha própria família não me conhece. Sou um estranho, para aqueles a quem amo. E assim foi até Hyoga surgir em minha vida. Meu loiro me vê como sou, ao lado dele eu me entrego, me abro, baixo todas as minhas guardas.

Pensar em Hyoga me aquece e encoraja. Foi por ele que terminei o noivado, e é por ele que contarei tudo a minha família o mais breve possível. Chega de me prestar a tal papel, não sou um fantoche, para fazer exclusivamente o que os outros querem. Meu loiro me oferece um amor tão lindo e pleno, que a única coisa em que posso pensar é correr para seus braços e me esconder do restante do mundo.

Meu celular toca novamente, e desta vez a ligação vem de um número desconhecido. Atendo, pois creio que minha mãe não deve estar tão desesperada assim.

- Alô.

- _Ikki?_

- Sim. Quem fala? – não reconheci a voz chorosa de imediato.

- _É o Ícaro_.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _O Hyoga… Ele e o Vincent foram espancados, Ikki!_

- O quê?

Ícaro me explicou que ao procurar por Hyoga em casa, encontrou-o muito machucado, assim como Vincent. Eles estavam no hospital municipal, e assim que o ruivo desligou o telefone eu corri para lá.

Estava tão assustado que não tenho a menor idéia de como consegui dirigir até o hospital. Encontrei Ícaro me esperando na recepção, e a feição dele provavelmente estava tão horrível quanto a minha.

- O que diabos aconteceu, Ícaro?

- Eu não sei, Ikki, não tenho idéia!

- O porteiro não disse nada? Como alguém pode entrar, machucar dois moradores do prédio, e ninguém ver nada? – minha indignação era muito grande.

- Eu não sei, Ikki! – ele parecia confuso e abalado demais para responder minhas perguntas.

- Cadê o Hyoga? Você chamou a polícia? – eu falava rápido, enquanto Ícaro me guiava pelos corredores do hospital.

O ruivo parou repentinamente e me olhou.

- Eu não tinha a menor idéia de como agir, Ikki. Acho que ainda não sei… Este tipo de coisa nunca aconteceu com a gente, sério!

- Calma! A gente resolve tudo agora, está bem? Só… Eu preciso ver o Hyoga, onde ele está? – Eu tentei passar a ele uma calma que nem eu mesmo sentia.

- Eles não nos deixam vê-lo. Eu te levo até o médico.

Continuamos caminhando pelo corredor e Ícaro falou com uma enfermeira. Para o meu desespero, ela nos mandou à sala de espera. Alguns minutos depois, um médico apareceu.

- Boa tarde! Eu sou o Dr. Lukas Podolski, responsável pelos dois pacientes.

- Eu quero ver o Hyoga! – já fui logo dizendo.

- Temo que não será possível, senhor… – fez uma pausa, esperando que eu me apresentasse.

- Ikki Amamiya, eu sou namorado do Hyoga.

Só parei para pensar no que havia dito, depois que as palavras saíram da minha boca. Mas, por incrível que pareça, não lamentei por minhas palavras, talvez a naturalidade com que o médico me olhou tenha ajudado bastante. Senti alívio, isso sim, por dizer abertamente o que Hyoga significava para mim.

- Bom, senhor Amamiya, o seu namorado chegou aqui bastante machucado. Ele e o amigo parecem ter levado uma grande surra, mas parece que não existem maiores detalhes de como aconteceu.

O médico olhou o relógio, antes de continuar:

- Vincent Cassillas tem muitas escoriações, fraturas em três costelas e no braço esquerdo, nada grave. Alexei Hyoga Yukida fraturou o maxilar, algumas costelas, sofreu muitas escoriações e teve uma pequena hemorragia nasal, que já controlamos. Porém, o Sr. Yukida tem uma lesão um pouco mais séria, ele recebeu muitos golpes no abdômen, o que causou uma ruptura no baço. Creio que seja necessária uma esplenectomia, para a remoção da parte lesionada.

- Não é arriscado? – ao mesmo tempo em que tentava me controlar e conversar com o médico, minha raiva subia cada vez mais ao saber o que fizeram ao meu loiro.

- Uma cirurgia sempre tem seus riscos, senhor. Não é um procedimento simples, ainda mais que o senhor Yukida perdeu bastante sangue. O que posso garantir é que farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance. Na ficha dele, diz que o senhor é o seu contato de emergências, então preciso de sua autorização para realizar o procedimento. O senhor autoriza?

- Sim, claro.

- Ótimo! O senhor pode me acompanhar, por favor? Deve preencher alguns papéis...

- Quando poderemos vê-los? – perguntei, enquanto eu e Ícaro seguíamos o médico.

- O senhor Cassillas está sedado, mas já poderá receber visitas… Entretanto, o senhor Yukida, Infelizmente não. O levarei agora mesmo para a sala de operações.

Eu assenti, apesar do aperto em meu peito ao saber que não poderia ver o meu Hyoga tão cedo. Eu precisava tocá-lo, senti-lo junto a mim pra ter certeza de que tudo estava bem.

- Quanto tempo deve durar a cirurgia?

- Cerca de duas ou três horas.

Depois de preencher os papéis com a autorização e aguardar por um tempo na sala de espera, eu resolvi cuidar do próximo passo, ou seja, chamar a polícia. Antes que eu pudesse pegar o celular, Ícaro apareceu.

- O Vincent acordou! – disse o ruivo.

Na ânsia de saber o que aconteceu, esqueci a ligação e fui ao encontro do amigo de Hyoga.

O quarto era conjunto, e assim que entrei fiz uma nota mental para resolver este problema o mais rapidamente possível. Cumprimentei dois pacientes sentados nas duas primeiras camas e me aproximei da terceira, onde Vincent se encontrava. Ícaro permanecia ao seu lado, chorando um pouco.

- Vincent. – chamei-o, tentando disfarçar a surpresa com os hematomas do seu rosto.

- I-Ikki. – ele falou com dificuldade, pois seus lábios estavam cortados e inchados.

- Olha, eu sei que dói muito pra falar, mas eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com vocês, pra relatar os detalhes à polícia.

Vincent negou veementemente com a cabeça e apertou a minha mão.

- Vo-Você não quer… Não… Não envolva… A polícia… Di-Discreto… – eu vi algo mais em seu olhar. Seria desespero? Havia algo errado nisso, e eu precisava descobrir.

- Eu preciso saber o que houve, Vincent! – fui enfático, era inadmissível deixar o responsável por aquilo impune.

- Qua-quatro homens… Entraram no… apartamento… Não me lembro… de nada mais.

Ele não estava me contando tudo, consegui perceber isso. Mas resolvi não insistir, e deixá-lo descansar. Pelo menos ele deu algumas pistas e, nesse momento, saber como andava a cirurgia de Hyoga era mais importante.

Voltei para a sala de espera e deixei Ícaro ao lado de Vincent. Hyoga já estava na sala de operações há duas horas, e ainda ficaria ali por mais algum tempo. Sentei-me no sofá e escorei minha cabeça no móvel.

Só percebi que havia adormecido, quando senti meu celular vibrar no bolso. Olhei no visor e era minha mãe de novo, ignorei a chamada e olhei o relógio. Caramba! Eu dormi por uma hora! Esfreguei os olhos, me levantei e fui até a máquina de café.

Ouvi alguém pigarrear. Quando olhei pra trás, vi o Dr. Podolski parado na porta.

- Como foi a cirurgia?

- Excelente! Ele vai se recuperar bem. – o médico sorriu pra mim.

- Eu já posso vê-lo?

- Se quiser. Mas o Sr. Yukida está sedado, pode não acordar… Devo avisá-lo que seu namorado passará a noite no CTI, mas não se preocupe, pois é normal isto ocorrer no pós-operatório. Quer vê-lo agora?

Não pensei duas vezes, antes de seguir o médico pelos corredores.

Quando cheguei até o meu loiro, eu não pude acreditar no que haviam feito com ele. Seu rosto estava cheio de hematomas, resultantes do ataque brutal. Por que alguém faria algo tão desprezível?

Ao contrário do que eu queria, não o toquei. Ele parecia tão frágil, que tive medo de fazê-lo. Hyoga se remexeu um pouco, a anestesia geral parecia estar perdendo o efeito.

- Amor? – chamei baixinho.

Hyoga abriu os olhos devagar, e pareceu bastante surpreso em me ver. Com um olhar confuso, ele correu os olhos pelo quarto, olhando o chão atentamente.

- Como se sente? – perguntei sem pensar e ri nervosamente logo depois. – Desculpe, pergunta idiota, não é?

Ele não me respondeu, e provavelmente não o faria, por causa do maxilar quebrado.

- Você me assustou demais, loiro. – não percebi que estava chorando até que algumas lágrimas molharam minhas bochechas.

Eu sabia que ele precisava me dizer algo. Hyoga estava aflito, agoniado, seus olhos transmitiam uma urgência que eu jamais havia visto.

- O que você quer me dizer, amor? Quer explicar o que aconteceu?

Ele balançou a cabeça levemente, afirmando que sim.

- Então faça um esforço, Hyoga. Eu preciso dizer a polícia quem é o culpado por isso.

Meu namorado negou com a cabeça, ainda mais aflito. Lembrei-me da atitude de Vincent e soube imediatamente o que ele quis dizer.

- Você não quer que a polícia se envolva? É isso? – quando Hyoga assentiu, eu fiquei ainda mais confuso. – Por quê?

Ele fez um esforço descomunal, e nem posso imaginar a dor que sentiu ao me dizer, com os dentes travados:

- Sua… Família… Não… é… como… você… imagina…

- Sr. Amamiya, sinto muito, mas o senhor tem que sair. – o médico me chamou.

Olhei para Hyoga, disse que o amava e saí de lá.

Se eu realmente queria saber o que aconteceu, eu precisava ver de perto. Se nenhum dos dois queria a polícia envolvida, alguma coisa muito grave tinha acontecido. E o que Hyoga quis dizer com aquela frase? Meu corpo inteiro gelou, quando um pensamento louco passou por minha cabeça: minha família tinha algo a ver com isso tudo? Ou algum parente da Esmeralda, talvez.

Disposto a acabar de vez com a dúvida, fui até o prédio onde tudo aconteceu. Chegando lá, praticamente interroguei o porteiro sobre o ocorrido, mas o homem me jurou que não viu nada de anormal na portaria. Ele disse que ninguém pediu para ser anunciado na cobertura de Hyoga, portanto não fazia idéia de como eles entraram.

Lembrei-me das câmeras de segurança, e pedi para ver a fita. O homem disse que não, fez-se de desentendido, mas depois de receber algumas notas de cem, acabou cedendo. Olhar a movimentação de um dia inteiro da portaria era chato e entediante, mas igualmente importante. Os agressores de Hyoga estavam ali, e eu iria encontrá-los.

De repente, o que vi fez todo o meu corpo se retesar. Era meu pai quem entrava no prédio. Ele disse algo ao porteiro, esperou por um tempo e depois entrou no elevador. Continuei acompanhando a imagem e notei que, depois de meia hora que meu pai havia deixado o edifício, quatro homens truculentos também saíram, em seqüência.

Ainda atônito e cheio de ódio, chamei novamente o porteiro e o questionei. O homem me garantiu que meu pai pediu para ser anunciado em outro apartamento.

- Você tem certeza disto? – insisti.

- Sim senhor, tenho certeza absoluta. A cobertura nunca recebeu visitas de fora, pelo menos não no meu turno.

- E os outros homens? Reconhece algum?

- São moradores, senhor. Mudaram-se há dois dias para o duzentos e um.

Esta declaração me deu a certeza de que eu precisava. O apartamento duzentos e um pertencia a minha família. Na verdade, estava em nome de minha mãe, mas meu pai poderia usufruí-lo tranquilamente.

Saí daquele prédio com apenas uma certeza. Eu ia acabar com meu pai! De alguma forma ele descobriu meu segredo, mas eu nunca poderia imaginar que ele teria a coragem de tentar matar o homem que eu amo.

A crueldade com que Hyoga foi tratado despertou uma forte repulsa dentro de mim. Decidi que jamais submeteria meu amor a tais brutalidades novamente. Vê-lo naquela cama e saber que minha própria família, sangue do meu sangue, está por trás disso, não me deixou qualquer outra opção. À contragosto, eu fui obrigado a escolher entre os Amamiya e Hyoga. Sem qualquer dúvida em minha decisão final, entrei em meu carro e parti.

Parei o veículo em frente ao edifício da Amamiya Advogados. Eu sabia que meu pai estava lá, pois ele tem se atolado no trabalho ultimamente. Antes de descer, vasculhei meu blazer atrás de meus cigarros. Prometi a Hyoga que pararia, e hoje cumprirei minha promessa. Retirei um cigarro do maço, acendi e joguei todos os outros pela janela. Este seria o último. Enquanto tragava, peguei meu celular e disquei um número que, apesar de saber de cor, não estou tão acostumado a ligar.

- _Alô?_ – a voz soou baixa, em meio a uma música do The Auditions que tocava muito alta.

- Shun.

- _Ikki? Estranho você ligar!_ – pelo tom de voz eu soube que ele sorria, enquanto abaixava o volume do som.

- Eu sei. Incomodo você?

- _Claro que não! Uma ligação rara assim, jamais me incomodaria!_

- Acho que não fui um bom irmão pra você, Shun.

- _Do que você está falando? Sempre foi o melhor._

- Não é verdade! Você sempre foi tão honesto comigo, tão doce… Eu nunca fui capaz de retribuir a confiança que você me dedicou…

- _Cara, você está me assustando! Não está pensando em se matar, né?_ – Shun brincou, coisa que ele sempre faz quando está nervoso.

- De certa forma, é exatamente o que vou fazer. O Ikki Amamiya que você conhece vai deixar de existir, Shun.

- _Do que você está falando, Ikki? Para com essa brincadeira! Não tem a menor graça!_

- Shun, eu sou gay.

Ele não disse nada e eu voltei a falar.

- Eu sou gay. Sempre escondi isso de todo mundo, mas essa é a verdade. Eu sou gay, nunca quis ser advogado, detesto o meu apartamento e definitivamente não suporto os finais de semana em Creta.

- _A única pessoa que gosta dos finais de semana em Creta é a mamãe, Ikki. – _ele riu, não dando tanta importância assim a minha declaração anterior.

- Eu acabo de dizer que sou gay, e você se importa com Creta?

- _Não me importo nem um pouco com a sua homossexualidade, mano. Pra falar a verdade, eu sempre soube._

- Como?

- _Há alguns anos, não me lembro quantos, mas eu era pequeno… Fui até o porão lá de casa atrás de você e te vi com o vizinho…_

- Por que nunca disse nada, Shun?

- _Só fui entender o que tinha visto, muitos anos depois… Mas depois que descobri a seu respeito, eu queria que você se sentisse a vontade para revelar. Ainda mais numa família como a nossa, era importante que tudo fosse feito no seu tempo… E parece que o momento finalmente chegou, não é?_

- Sim, chegou. Mas o mais importante, mano, é que eu encontrei alguém. – eu sorri. – Encontrei alguém que eu amo e me ama de volta. Este homem me completa de uma forma que eu não consigo nem explicar, Shun. É por isso que vou embora com ele…

- _Você vai nos deixar?_

- Esta não é a vida que eu quis, irmão. Mas quero que tenha a certeza de uma coisa: Eu amo você! E não importa pra onde eu vou, as portas da minha casa sempre estarão abertas pra você! Quer dizer, se você for capaz de conviver com um irmão gay!

- _Estou feliz por você, Ikki! Tão feliz!_

- Sério?

- _Claro que sim! Eu quero conhecer seu namorado, quero conhecer a casa de vocês! Promete que mantém contato comigo? Preciso saber que você vai ficar bem!_

- Eu vou te ligar todos os dias, Shun!

- _Eu te amo, Ikki! Espero que você seja muito feliz!_

- Eu também, Shun! E pode deixar que a partir de agora, nada vai atrapalhar minha felicidade!

Desliguei o telefone me sentindo muito melhor. Porém, ainda havia uma conta a acertar, e esta não seria das mais fáceis.

- Precisamos conversar! – meu pai disse em um tom duro, assim que me viu entrar em sua sala.

- Tem razão, Isao, precisamos conversar! – minha raiva ao vê-lo era tão grande, que eu o segurei pela gola da camisa e o joguei sobre a mesa.

- O que significa isso? O que aquele michê disse a você?

Não esperei para ouvir mais nada, desferi dois socos no rosto de meu próprio pai.

- O que está acontecendo? – a secretária entrou na sala, desesperada.

- Fica longe disso! Isso é entre ele e eu! – gritei, sem nem ao menos olhar para a moça.

- Senhor Isao! Devo chamar a polícia?

- Não, Vivian. Eu cuido disso. – meu pai a tranqüilizou, embora ainda estivesse sob meu agarre.

Quando a mulher saiu, eu o olhei com um ódio insano. Acho que estava extravasando ali toda a minha fúria e angústia repreendidas por anos a fio.

- Talvez ela deva chamar a polícia, assim eles fazem justiça e te prendem por tentativa de assassinato! – provoquei.

- Do que você está falando, filho?

- Não me chame assim! Eu não sou seu filho, nunca fui! Sempre fui um fantoche em suas mãos! Fiz somente o que você quis! Vivi a vida que você idealizou! Eu nunca dei um passo sem o seu consentimento! E o que ganhei com isso? Você tenta matar a minha única fonte de felicidade?

- Ikki! Se acalme! Não confie no que aquele puto disse a você! – ele tentou argumentar, me enfurecendo ainda mais com o termo pejorativo.

Voltei a socar seu rosto, colocando em meu punho toda a minha frustração.

- Não fale assim dele! Você é um imbecil, covarde e manipulador! Você não tem moral pra falar dele!

- Está bem, eu posso ser tudo isso que você disse. Mas apesar disso tudo, sei que te dei uma boa educação. E em nome dela, peço que me solte e converse comigo civilizadamente, de homem pra homem.

Apesar de sua situação nem um pouco favorável, ele ainda mantinha a voz altiva e autoritária de sempre. Recuperando um pouco de minha razão, soltei-o e cruzei os braços.

- Muito bem, diga o que quer de mim. – ele disse, enquanto se erguia da mesa e aprumava seu terno caro.

- Eu sou gay.

- Já sei disso.

- Eu queria que ouvisse de minha própria boca. Eu sou gay. – repeti, sabendo que aquelas palavras causavam dor a ele.

Meu pai se apoiou na mesa e me olhou nos olhos.

- Você diz que foi um fantoche em minhas mãos. Eu apenas tentava garantir que você tivesse uma vida bem sucedida, sem obstáculos.

- Isto não é desculpa! Eu sempre fui infeliz e você sabe disso!

Ele sorriu, foi até o mini bar e começou a preparar seu uísque on the rocks.

- Eu sempre soube, Ikki. Quando você era pequeno, não era tão bom em disfarçar como agora.

- E ao invés de conversar comigo, você me reprimiu de todas as formas.

- A nossa família tem um nome a zelar, Ikki. Um nome muito maior do que nossas vontades, distúrbios e tendências pervertidas. – ele voltou a se apoiar na mesa e tomou um grande gole do seu uísque.

- Você é inacreditável, sabia? Eu sou assim, pai! Nasci homossexual, não é uma vontade, distúrbio, e muito menos uma tendência pervertida!

Ele sorriu e tive muita vontade de socá-lo de novo.

- O nome não importa, na verdade. O que importa é sua vida sendo jogada ao léu por algo tão…

- tão… - desafiei-o a prosseguir, mas ele não aceitou a afronta.

- A Esmeralda é uma boa moça. Vocês teriam filhos lindos, estabilidade… Já imaginou o poder que teria dentro da Grécia?

- Não quero poder, prefiro amor!

- Por que abandonar tudo, Ikki?

- Eu amo o Hyoga.

- São coisas diferentes. Você pode amá-lo e ainda assim preservar o sobrenome de sua família. Fique com ele, então. Mas mantenha as aparências e se case com a Esmeralda.

- Não suporto viver esta vida dupla. Quero o Hyoga, somente ele.

- Então pague por ele, satisfaça esse seu desejo insano o quanto quiser… Mas não jogue a sua vida pela janela, Ikki!

- Eu não posso mais fingir! – gritei.

- É claro que pode! Não é difícil, você apenas tem que pensar em sua própria família!

- Eu não vou recolocar esta máscara. Não vou fingir que sou algo que não sou. Fingi por tanto tempo, que já não sou mais capaz de fazê-lo.

- Sim, você é. E é exatamente isto que vai fazer!

- Eu já disse que não posso, pai!

Isao jogou o copo de uísque no chão e me agarrou pela gola de minha camisa.

- Eu me escondo por quarenta anos! Abri mão da minha vida, pelo nome Amamiya, por esse escritório e a sua herança! Se hoje você pode andar em carros importados, pagar putos caros e até mesmo dar boa vida a um michê qualquer, foi porque escolhi manter as aparências, ao invés de correr atrás da minha felicidade! Então não me diga que você não pode fazer o mesmo, garoto! Por que eu fiz isso por você!

Do que ele estava falando? Eu realmente fiquei sem palavras e meu pai percebeu isso.

- Você é… – tentei dizer, mas não consegui.

- Gay, viado, frutinha, maricas? Sou, e não vejo orgulho algum nisso. – ele me soltou e se afastou.

Não consegui falar mais nada, e ele se viu incentivado a continuar.

- Será que isso tem a ver com a genética, essa sua tara por garotos de programa? Digo isso, porque eu também me encantei com um. O que você acha, Ikki? – meu pai sorriu novamente, estava claramente gostando da provocação.

- Não sei como foi com você. – respirei profundamente. – mas o que sinto por Hyoga não é só uma tara. Eu realmente o amo, pai.

- Ah, meu filho! Não duvide do meu sentimento pelo Vincent. Eu o amei e amo muito. Mas um homem tem de fazer certos sacrifícios.

- Vincent?

- Surpreso novamente? Viu como é fácil manter as aparências? Você também pode fazer isso, Ikki! Acha que fiquei todo este tempo longe do Vince? Acredite, eu não seria capaz!

- Minha mãe…

- Sabe de tudo! Pra falar a verdade, se você me acha manipulador, deveria ver sua mãe jogando este jogo… – ele voltou ao bar e preparou outro uísque, desta vez separou dois copos e entregou um a mim. – Isobel é muito mais esperta do que parece. Se soubesse disto antes, talvez eu tivesse escolhido outra esposa…

- O que quer dizer? – a minha vida era uma mentira muito maior do que eu imaginava.

- Eu fiz a mesma besteira que você quer fazer… Houve uma época em que eu surtei, cismei que ver o Vincent poucas vezes não era o suficiente, e dividi-lo com outros clientes era insuportável. Então eu larguei a empresa, pedi o divórcio à sua mãe e me mudei com o Vince pra um apartamento no centro.

Ele olhou pela janela e suspirou.

- Foram bons tempos…

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu fui tolo, em achar que poderia fugir da minha vida. Por mais que quisesse, eu tinha uma obrigação para com essa família. Isobel recordou-me deste fato. A sua mãe não aceitou ser chutada, e quando descobriu que eu a deixei por um homem… Bom, digamos que não se tornou a mais agradável das mulheres. As chantagens que ela me fez, todas as ameaças… Eu finalmente percebi o que estava fazendo, ou seja, não estava zelando pelo nome Amamiya. As fofocas começaram a surgir, meu pai estava doente, e então houve o espancamento do Vince. Bom, eu finalmente cedi! Não agüentei a pressão e fiz o que tinha de fazer!

- Então não foi você quem tentou matar o Hyoga?

- Não dei mais que um soco no seu garoto, pode ter certeza! – minha vontade de socá-lo novamente veio com força, depois do que disse. – O que fizeram a ele?

- Surra. Brutal. – respondi. – Acha que foi a mamãe que…

- Que mandou baterem no seu michê? Com toda a certeza! A minha presença lá no mesmo dia, foi apenas uma coincidência. Surras misteriosas fazem muito mais o estilo de Isobel. Particularmente, eu prefiro suborno… Se bem me lembro, você deve entendê-lo como um aviso.

Vendo meu olhar completamente perdido, ele continuou:

- Isobel foi a primeira a perceber suas perversões, Ikki. Tem vigiado cada um de seus passos desde então. Não pense que um loiro bonito como aquele passaria completamente despercebido por ela…

Meu pai sorriu quando viu que eu estava sem reação.

- Sabe, eu fui até lá e tentei subornar o seu namoradinho… Ele não aceitou, isso é bom. O garoto gosta mesmo de você… Deveria mantê-lo. Com discrição, claro! Você não vai querer sua mãe no seu pé! É por isso que digo, filho, a melhor saída é manter as aparências, como eu fiz! Garanto a você, que o problema não é o seu michê, mas o rompimento com a Esmeralda. Você saiu dos trilhos, deixou de seguir o plano e isso sempre traz problemas… Eu, por exemplo, dei a Isobel um nome conceituado, um cartão de crédito sem limites e faço o papel do maridinho perfeito diante dos outros. Assim posso ver meu Vince, e fica tudo bem!

- Você foi covarde! E isso, eu não sou! – eu me levantei, retirei calmamente minha gravata e a depositei sobre a mesa.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Eu retirei também o blazer e o coloquei no mesmo lugar.

- É o Hyoga que eu quero, pai. Mais ninguém. Pelo amor dele sou capaz de abrir mão de absolutamente tudo. Se não der certo, paciência! Pelo menos viverei momentos incríveis ao lado dele. Você diz que devemos zelar pelo sobrenome da família. Se essa família não pode me aceitar como eu sou, não quero fazer parte dela! A partir de hoje, não precisa mais me considerar um Amamiya.

- O que está fazendo, Ikki? – Isao olhou-me confuso.

- A família Amamiya não passa de uma peça de teatro, pai. Cada um desempenha o seu papel perfeitamente, bancando a família feliz e bem estruturada… Desde que nasci, fui obrigado a compactuar com esta ilusão, tornando-me um mero coadjuvante de minha própria vida. Hoje, eu me recuso a continuar com este papel ridículo. Se você quiser, Isao Amamiya, pode continuar com a sua maldita encenação. Mas deixo claro que este, é o meu último ato.

Antes de passar pela porta, eu disse:

- À propósito, devo te informar que Vincent também foi espancado esta manhã.

Sem olhar para trás, eu saí daquele escritório disposto a nunca mais voltar.

Estava a caminho do meu carro, quando meu celular voltou a tocar. Era a minha mãe. Porém, desta vez eu não a ignorei.

- O que você quer, Isobel? – depois do que ela fez, eu não conseguiria tratá-la de forma mais digna.

- _É assim que você trata sua mãe?_

- Eu não irei perder meu tempo com os seus joguinhos… Sei que foi você a responsável!

- _Tudo bem, sejamos objetivos, então. Eis o que você vai fazer: você vai ligar pra Esmeralda, dizer que cometeu um grave erro e reatar o noivado. Eu quero vocês dois casados em no máximo três semanas, Ikki. Vou enviar uma nota ao jornal e dizer que vocês anteciparam a cerimônia, porque se amam muito e não suportaram esperar! E quanto ao seu novo brinquedinho, acho bom que fique longe dele ou eu posso quebrá-lo de vez._

- Você terminou? – perguntei, com a maior frieza que consegui concentrar em minha voz.

- _Sim._

- Ótimo, agora me escuta. Nunca mais procure por mim. A partir de agora, o que eu faço da minha vida não te diz respeito. E quero que fique bem claro pra você: deixe o meu namorado e os amigos dele em paz. Se você fizer qualquer mal a ele novamente, Isobel, eu acabo com você! Eu jogo o nome dessa família tão profundamente na lama, que você morrerá pobre, sozinha e sem status algum! E você bem sabe, que se tem alguém que pode fazer isso, esse alguém sou eu.

Desliguei o telefone, ignorando os xingamentos dela.

A sensação de liberdade que eu senti foi inexplicável. Tanto que eu não quis pegar meu carro, já não queria nada que me lembrasse aqueles dois idiotas que se diziam minha família. Fui de táxi até o apartamento de Hyoga, pois precisava recolher algumas roupas e objetos pessoais dele, além de verificar se Zorro tinha comida e água suficientes.

Enquanto o táxi fazia o percurso até o hospital, minha mente fervilhava com idéias sobre o que fazer a partir de agora. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, minha vida começava agora.

Continua…

* * *

N/A: Olá! Então, eu sei que havia dito que este seria o último capítulo… Bom, eu errei em meus cálculos. Quando fui escrever, ficou grande demais e tive que dividir. A fic terá mais um capítulo e um epílogo, ok? Espero que não se importem.

Quanto ao capítulo, o Ikki finalmente criou coragem e bateu de frente com os pais. Quando tive a idéia de fazer essa fic, a primeira coisa que pensei foi no diálogo de Ikki com o pai, mais precisamente quando ele fala que sua família é como uma peça de teatro… Foi daí que veio o título da fic.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Agradecimentos especiais à: liliuapolonio, Arcueid, Keronekoi, Lua Prateada e Ignea. Obrigada pelas reviews!

Beijos a todos que estão lendo!

Mamba


	6. Promises of happiness

**O ÚLTIMO ATO**

ATENÇÃO: Pode conter vocabulário pesado e explícito. Proibida para menores de dezoito anos.

**CAPÍTULO ****SEIS – PROMISES OF HAPPINESS**

**Pov Hyoga**

Algumas pessoas odeiam hospital. Não sei se me enquadro neste grupo, mas posso dizer que é um dos ambientes mais angustiantes que já vi. Eu estou aqui, deitado nesta cama, sozinho, completamente arrebentado e desesperado por notícias de Vincent ou de Ikki.

Eu sei que Vincent não corre risco e está melhor do que eu, pois o médico comentou a respeito. Já Ikki, ninguém saberia me dizer o estado em que ele está. Pergunto-me se, a esta hora, ele já tem conhecimento de toda a verdade sobre os próprios pais. Eu queria estar ao seu lado, abraçá-lo e fazer com que se sinta melhor. Meu amor precisa de mim e eu estou aqui, preso a esta cama.

A enfermeira entra e injeta alguma coisa em minha veia, provavelmente algum remédio para amenizar a dor ou me fazer dormir por toda a noite. Eu tento dizer a ela que não posso dormir até que meu namorado retorne, mas o efeito do medicamento é muito rápido e logo já não tenho mais qualquer consciência.

Acordei com o corpo bastante dolorido, tanto pelos hematomas quanto pelo fato de estar deitado há muito tempo. Olhando à minha volta, percebi que não estava mais no CTI. Imaginei que o quarto privativo foi algum arranjo de Ikki, já que meu plano de saúde não cobriria nada assim.

A porta se abre e vejo meu namorado entrar, trazendo um copo de café em suas mãos. O ar despojado de Ikki não passa despercebido e, apesar do semblante preocupado e apreensivo em seu rosto, não há mais qualquer tensão em seus ombros.

- Você está lindo, gato. – embora eu ainda tenha alguma dificuldade na fala, já não dói tanto.

Ikki depositou o café sobre uma mesinha e se aproximou de minha cama. Somente então reparei em suas coisas na poltrona ao meu lado, e percebi que ele dormiu no hospital comigo.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – ele perguntou, enquanto se sentava em minha cama.

- Sim. Embora eu deva estar com uma péssima aparência. – não preciso olhar um espelho, pra saber que meu rosto está ainda mais inchado e roxo do que ontem.

Ikki acariciou minha face delicadamente. Tocou os hematomas em meu rosto tão suavemente, que por pouco eu não sentia o calor de sua mão.

- Sinto muito por isso. – sussurrou.

- Não é sua culpa. – eu tentei tranqüilizá-lo.

- Sim, é. Machucaram você simplesmente para me atingir… Nunca imaginei que te exporia a tal perigo, amor.

- Não tinha como você saber…

Depois de alguns momentos em silêncio, em que meu namorado apenas me observava, ele finalmente se abriu.

- Falei com minha família… - disse tristemente.

- E? – não pude conter minha ansiedade.

- Todos eles já sabiam da minha homossexualidade. Shun me apoiou bastante, disse que quer conhecer você…

Eu sorri, jamais esperava isso do irmão dele.

- E seus pais? – perguntei.

Ikki abaixou a cabeça e segurou minha mão entre as suas.

- Não se preocupe com eles.

- Não é com eles que estou preocupado, gato. – era óbvio que Ikki não estava bem. A conversa com seus pais deve ter sido muito mais difícil do que eu acreditava.

Algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos, mas ele rapidamente as enxugou e voltou a falar, sem me encarar.

- Tenho de esclarecer algumas coisas com você. Agora eu não sou mais parte daquela família, o que significa que os bens deles já não mais me pertencem… Não trabalho mais na empresa, e não acredito que possa continuar vivendo no apartamento, já que ele não está em meu nome.

Ikki falava rápido, sem me dar oportunidade de interromper.

- O que eu estou tentando dizer, é que eu não tenho mais um alto padrão de vida. Não tenho carro importado, não moro em condomínio de luxo, não sou um advogado extremamente bem pago… Eu tenho as minhas economias, mas… Não é muito! Nunca tive que me preocupar com essas coisas, e a maior parte do meu dinheiro provinha de um cartão corporativo da Amamiya Advogados. Eu não…

Com os dedos sobre sua boca, eu o calei. Quando o fiz, Ikki finalmente olhou-me nos olhos.

- Eu não me importo com nenhuma destas coisas, gato.

- Não tenho muito a te oferecer…

- Quem disse? O seu amor me é mais do que suficiente!

- Loiro…

- Basta, gato! Eu nunca me importei com o seu dinheiro, não é agora que vou começar a me importar! Estamos bem, amor. Se permanecermos unidos, todo o resto se encaixa, de um jeito ou de outro.

- Posso morar com você? – Ikki coçou a cabeça, sem jeito.

- Hmmmm… Deixe-me pensar… Você vai cozinhar pra mim?

- Sempre que quiser… - ele sorriu e beijou o meu queixo.

- E me fazer massagem nos pés quando eu chegar do trabalho?

- Quer café na cama também, patrão? – fiquei muito mais tranqüilo quando Ikki riu abertamente. – Ok, faço massagem e tudo o mais que você quiser, loiro…

- Isso inclui fazer amor comigo todos os dias?

Ikki gargalhou com vontade, daquele jeito que eu adoro.

- Definitivamente inclui fazer amor contigo todos os dias… - respondeu, acariciando meu rosto.

- Falando sério agora, gato. O apartamento é seu. – ergui minha voz quando ele começou a protestar. – Ok, é nosso. E você não precisa pedir autorização pra viver nele. Eu te amo e te quero comigo, com massagem ou sem massagem… Deu pra entender?

Ikki se inclinou e selou seus lábios com os meus, assentindo.

Quando nos separamos, eu sorri bobamente, olhando-o como se estivesse vendo a coisa mais perfeita do mundo.

- O que foi? – meu namorado perguntou.

- Me dei conta de uma coisa…

- De quê?

- A partir de agora, tudo será diferente. Sua vida está começando, Ikki. E eu fico muito feliz em te ajudar a escrever sua nova história.

- Nossa. É a nossa nova história, amor. – ele me corrigiu.

A entrada de Ícaro no quarto nos chamou a atenção.

- Oi, gente! Como você está Hyoga?

- Muito bem. E o Vincent? – perguntei.

- Ele está bem. O Vincent quer muito vir aqui te ver, Hyoga, mas não tem certeza se você gostaria de receber sua visita...

- E por que ele pensa assim? – Ikki entrou na conversa.

Eu expliquei ao meu namorado o que Vincent nos havia feito. Enquanto falava, percebi que minha raiva já não era tanta como eu pensava. Muito pelo contrário, eu sei que faria o mesmo por Ikki. Se eu descobrisse antes a respeito do pai dele, eu teria contado com toda a certeza. Eu sei que Vince colocou Isao acima de mim, e já não me importo tanto com isso, pois faço o mesmo em relação ao Ikki.

- Leve-me ao quarto dele, ruivo. – eu pedi ao Ícaro.

- Você tem certeza? – Ikki apertou a minha mão.

- Gato, ele é humano, todos nós cometemos erros... Vincent fez uma escolha há anos atrás, e paga por ela até hoje. Imagine-se no lugar dele, você agüentaria passar quatorze anos vivendo como ele viveu? Amando alguém, sabendo que era correspondido e sem poder fazer nada a respeito? Honestamente, não consigo sentir raiva nem do Isao, quando penso em tudo o que eles sofreram.

- Está bem, loiro. Mas você não pode se levantar, Vincent terá de vir aqui.

- Ok. - assenti, sabendo que não importava o quanto eu esperneasse, Ikki não me deixaria levantar daquela cama.

Ícaro se foi e voltou logo depois, trazendo um cambaleante e sem graça Vincent a tiracolo. Palavras não foram necessárias, pois assim que meus olhos se cruzaram com os de meu amigo, soubemos que ficaria tudo bem.

- Vamos deixá-los a sós. – Ikki se dirigiu a Ícaro, e os dois deixaram o quarto logo em seguida.

- Eu terminei tudo com o Isao. – Vincent afirmou, de cabeça baixa.

- Por que o fez?

- Nunca ficaremos juntos, Hyoga. Eu estou cansado de esperar...

- Ele esteve aqui?

- Não. Terminei através de uma mensagem pelo celular.

- Tem certeza de que é o que você quer?

- Você pode me perdoar? – ele ergueu a cabeça e pude ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Sim. Ainda dói, Vince, mas eu entendo que teria feito o mesmo no seu lugar. Talvez não utilizasse os mesmos métodos, mas também não esconderia nada do homem que amo.

- Você tinha razão, Hyoga. O Ikki é muito diferente do pai, não herdou a covardia do Isao.

- O seu momento de ser feliz chegará, meu amigo, esteja certo disso. – segurei a mão de Vincent e sorrimos um pro outro, certos de que aquela nuvem negra que pairava em nossas cabeças, finalmente estava se dissipando.

Sei que nossa relação ficaria estremecida por algum tempo, mas logo voltaríamos a ser os grandes amigos de sempre. Afinal de contas, eu deixei de ser uma pessoa solitária, mas não me esqueço da época em que eu, Vince e Ícaro, contávamos apenas um com o outro nessa vida.

**oOo**

Várias semanas depois, eu já estava completamente restabelecido. Claro que obtive uma ajuda mais do que especial, pois durante o tempo em que me recuperava, Ikki me tratou como um verdadeiro bibelô. Nunca fui daqueles doentes dengosos, mas confesso que aproveitei bastante o fato de ser alimentado, banhado, carregado e cuidado por meu namorado.

Hoje foi meu primeiro dia de volta ao trabalho, e realmente senti falta de estar deitado em minha cama enquanto Ikki me fazia cafuné. Mantive tal pensamento em mente por todo o dia, ou melhor, pensei em muito mais que isto. Depois que fui agredido, não transamos mais. Acho que meu namorado tem medo de que eu ainda não esteja completamente recuperado, ou algo assim. Nessas horas, eu realmente lamento o fato dele ter tanto cuidado comigo.

Deixando o lance do sexo de lado, nossa vida está tranqüila. Claro que existem alguns percalços, pois nem tudo é perfeito... Mas a gente sempre dá um jeito. Ikki ainda não voltou a falar com seus pais, nem acredito que o faça. Também não conseguiu um emprego, ainda. Isto o incomoda bastante, mas ele se esforça para disfarçar e não deixar que afete nossa relação. Ainda assim, eu sempre o pego cabisbaixo e preocupado pelos cantos.

Entrei em casa e fiquei feliz ao ver Shun na sala, conversando com Ikki. Meu cunhado nos visita com bastante freqüência, pra dizer a verdade.

- Olá!

- Oi, amor! – Ikki sorriu pra mim, e mesmo assim eu pude perceber que havia algo errado.

- Oi, cunhado! – Shun, doce como sempre, levantou-se e me abraçou.

Passamos bons momentos juntos. Conversamos, rimos, jantamos… Depois que Ícaro se juntou a nós, a noite se tornou ainda mais agradável.

- Eu tenho uma grande novidade pra vocês! – o ruivo comentou, todo empolgado.

- Fala. – eu o incentivei.

- A partir de hoje, eu já não faço parte do casting do clube Millenium.

- Como assim? – Ikki ficou curioso.

- Não sou mais michê. Não é o máximo?

Fiquei tão feliz com a notícia que pulei em cima dele.

- Como foi isso? – Shun se manifestou.

- Bom, eu tenho economizado uma grana, sabe? Paguei cinco mil pro Cleófas como indenização e ele me liberou…

- E o que você vai fazer agora? – eu questionei.

- Sei lá! Acho que o primeiro passo é procurar um emprego, certo?

- Certíssimo! – ri, bagunçando os cabelos ruivos dele.

Eu fico feliz ao ver Ícaro se ajeitando, se tem uma coisa que quero nesta vida, é ver todos os meus amigos bem e felizes. Ícaro já está encaminhado, mas Vincent ainda tem uma longa jornada pela frente.

Já não sei se terminar tudo com Isao foi uma boa decisão para Vince. Ele não come direito, mal consegue dormir, e ainda insiste que está bem, quando é visível que está mentindo. O pior é que não há nada que possamos fazer, pois ele está sofrendo por amor, e a única cura para esse mal é tão teimosa quanto uma mula empacada. Depois de receber a mensagem de Vincent, Isao nunca mais apareceu, nem mesmo para tentar fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

Tentando deixar minhas preocupações de lado, voltei minha atenção para o brinde que Shun propunha, em homenagem a Ícaro. Ergui minha taça de vinho e desejei felicidades ao ruivo, na esperança de que em breve eu comemorarei a felicidade de Vince também.

Mais tarde, depois que nossas visitas foram embora, eu fui tomar um bom banho, enquanto Ikki lavava a louça suja. Caprichei, usei um sabonete esfoliante, para deixar minha pele bem macia, hidratei meu corpo, os lábios, me perfumei… Hoje meu namorado não escapava! Com isso em mente, enrolei a toalha em minha cintura e fui até a cozinha.

Encontrei Ikki terminando de secar a pia, com nosso cachorro deitado ao seu lado. Aproximei-me devagar e o abracei por trás, ronronando e depositando beijinhos em seu ombro. Zorro, que já nos conhecia e sabia o que aconteceria naquela cozinha, foi cabisbaixo para seu cantinho.

- Hmmm… Alguém está mal intencionado hoje… - meu namorado riu, quando se virou e me viu somente com a toalha.

- Pelo contrário, gato! Tenho as melhores intenções possíveis…

- Tem certeza de que está bem? – Ikki acariciou meu rosto, visivelmente preocupado.

- Eu preciso te sentir, Ikki! – afastei-me dele e me sentei sobre a mesa da cozinha. – Vem!

Ikki se aproximou calmamente, olhando-me nos olhos e abrindo os botões de sua camisa um a um. Ele acariciou suavemente minha cintura, enquanto me puxava para um beijo delicado. Mas eu não estava a fim de delicadezas por hoje…

- Eu não vou quebrar, gato! Sou todo seu, faça de mim o que quiser!

Minhas palavras apartaram qualquer dúvida que Ikki poderia ter. Ele agarrou meus cabelos fortemente e me beijou de forma alucinante, enquanto eu me esforçava para acompanhar a exploração de sua língua em minha boca.

Arrancando minha toalha, ele parou apenas um momento para observar meu corpo completamente nu.

- Você está a cada dia mais lindo, loiro! – disse, beijando meu pescoço com avidez.

- Aproveita agora, pois daqui a alguns anos, eu estarei todo enrugado… - brinquei.

- E aposto que ainda será o loiro mais gostoso do mundo!

Ikki forçou-me a deitar sobre a mesa, enquanto beijava todo o meu torso nu. Uma mordida mais forte no peito me arrancou um gemido mais alto, o que fez com que ele risse.

Meu namorado chupou e mordeu meu corpo inteiro, reconhecendo cada traço meu, acostumando-se novamente com meu sabor, depois de tantas semanas. Pergunto-me se Ikki tem noção do quanto seu toque e seus beijos me enlouquecem, de como eu me perco em seus braços. Eu gemo e sussurro palavras de amor, a fim de que ele tome conhecimento de como me sinto.

Ouço o telefone tocar, mas não me incomodo. Neste momento eu estou em um universo paralelo, junto com meu amor, que abocanha meu membro com desejo. Ele me prepara para recebê-lo, enquanto me leva a beira da loucura com as carícias de sua boca, língua e dedos.

Eu o chamo e ele olha nos meus olhos. Provavelmente viu minha urgência, pois imediatamente se ergueu e retirou suas roupas, evidenciando seu membro ereto e desejoso de meu corpo.

Ikki faz menção de se afastar para pegar um preservativo. Porém, eu o seguro contra mim, impedindo que leve o calor de seu corpo para longe. Meu namorado olha em meus olhos novamente e parece entender. Fizemos exames de HIV no hospital e, além da felicidade de saber que estamos limpos, há também o prazer de poder senti-lo por completo agora.

- Não quero nada entre nós dois… - eu sussurro e meu desejo está tão evidente que minhas palavras mal saem de minha boca.

- Eu te amo. – Ikki me beija, enquanto se empurra contra minha entrada.

- Eu também, pra sempre… - sussurro em seu ouvido.

- Pra sempre, amor… - Quando diz isso, Ikki já está completamente dentro de mim e, parado, espera que eu esteja pronto para senti-lo se movendo em meu corpo.

É diferente. Sempre é. Quando estamos juntos assim, eu sinto tanto carinho e tanto amor a nossa volta, que seria capaz de tocar. Eu o amo, e cada vez que ele investe contra mim, fazendo com eu o sinta tão profundamente, esqueço qualquer coisa que exista a nossa volta. Não importa a hora, onde estamos ou que dia é hoje. Não importa quem eu fui, ou quem quero ser. A única coisa importante neste momento é que nos tornamos um, estamos completos afinal.

Ikki sabe como me agradar. Em alguns momentos me estoca com força e velocidade, em outros me invade lenta e profundamente, acertando minha próstata continuamente em todas às vezes. Eu o incentivo, gemo e digo palavras incoerentes, demonstrando a ele todo o meu desejo e loucura.

Sei que não vou durar muito mais e sei que ele também não, pois o sinto pulsar dentro de mim. Gemo seu nome algumas vezes, antes de derramar minha semente entre nossos corpos. Logo depois de mais algumas estocadas, Ikki também chega a seu ápice, com um gemido gutural que me arrepia da cabeça aos pés.

Ele ainda não se retira de mim, permanece com seu membro em meu corpo enquanto me beija de forma apaixonada. Eu, completamente lânguido, penso no quão maravilhoso é sentir o peso de seu corpo suado sobre o meu, enquanto sua semente permanece em mim, marcando-me como dele.

- Deus! Não imaginava que estava com tanta saudade do teu corpo. – Ikki comenta sorrindo, enquanto se retira de mim e lambe todo o meu peito.

Logo depois, ele vai até o banheiro e volta com uma toalhinha molhada para nos limpar.

O telefone volta a tocar, e desta vez eu sei que devo atender.

- Eu atendo! – digo com a voz completamente mole.

Compadecido de minha moleza, Ikki me ergue da mesa e me leva em seu colo até o sofá.

- Alô. – atendo sorrindo.

- _Despeça-se muito bem de seu namorado, na próxima vez em que sair pra trabalhar, seu puto… Qualquer dia desses, você não volta mais pra casa…_ - a voz estava disfarçada por um pano ou algo assim, mas eu sabia muito bem quem falava ao telefone. Este tipo de ligação tornou-se normal nas últimas semanas.

- Isobel, isto já está ficando cansativo, sabe? Por que não para de ameaçar e me mata de uma vez? Que saco!

Eu desliguei na cara dela, olhando para Ikki e sua expressão assustadora logo depois.

- Gato, vem cá! – ele se aproximou e deitou em meu colo nu. – Nós sabemos que ela é louca, mas não será capaz de cumprir suas ameaças… Você não tem que ficar assim.

- Quando ela vai nos deixar em paz?

- Não sei, Ikki. Mas eu realmente não me importo com essas ligações idiotas.

- Não são só as ligações… - ele comentou.

- E o que mais?

- Ninguém na Grécia vai me dar emprego, Hyoga.

- É isto que está te incomodando?** – **acariciei os cabelos dele.

- Além da minha mãe, o pai da Esmeralda também deixou claro a todos os seus conhecidos que eu era 'persona non grata'1. Ninguém na Grécia vai comprar briga por mim, loiro.

- Seu pai pode ajudar? – Ikki me olhou como se eu estivesse louco.

- Não quero a ajuda dele.

- Ok, qual a outra solução?

- Eu não sei se a outra solução te agradaria…

- Teste-me. – cruzei meus braços, esperando para ouvir sua proposta.

Ikki se ergueu para olhar diretamente em meus olhos.

- Você tem seu trabalho, seus amigos, sua casa… Mas seria capaz de abandonar a Grécia comigo?

Era uma das perguntas mais idiotas que já tinha ouvido. A resposta era mais do que clara.

- Quando partimos, gato?

- Não vai nem perguntar pra onde vamos? – Ikki riu.

- Não é importante… Com você eu vou pra qualquer lugar!

Ele beijou minha boca com paixão.

- Gosta da Espanha? – ele perguntou.

- Uau! Que barato! – fiquei todo empolgado, pois sempre achei um país maravilhoso.

Eu vi nos olhos dele o alívio por saber que eu estava feliz com a escolha.

- Tem um amigo meu da faculdade, que pode me dar uma força por lá.

- Você vai continuar trabalhando como advogado, Ikki?

- Sim, por quê? – ele me olhou com curiosidade.

- Você detesta, gato!

- Não tenho muita escolha… - ele voltou a se deitar no meu colo e eu acariciei seus cabelos novamente.

- Ok. – assenti, mas não desisti completamente deste assunto.

**oOo**

Mais alguns dias se passaram e nossos planos de ir para a Espanha estavam cada vez mais concretos. Ikki conversou com o tal de Shura, seu amigo espanhol, e já havia arrumado até uma casa para a gente alugar.

Eu estava realmente empolgado, avisei aos meus amigos, pedi demissão ao meu chefe… Enfim, fazendo todos os preparativos. Nossa despedida, como não poderia ser diferente, seria com uma festa. Mas não uma festa qualquer, era a comemoração do aniversário de vinte e oito anos do Ikki.

Organizei uma festa surpresa, junto com Shun. Tudo bem que apenas Vincent e Ícaro eram os convidados, mas o importante era a intenção… No grande dia, estava tudo planejado. Shun levou seu irmão para passear, enquanto eu, Vincent e Ícaro enfeitávamos o apartamento. Não quis comprar o bolo, eu mesmo o fiz com a ajuda de um livrinho de receitas. Era uma data especial pra mim, o primeiro de muitos aniversários que passaríamos juntos.

O interfone tocou e Vincent atendeu pra mim.

- Hyoga, tem uma encomenda pra você lá embaixo. Pode mandar subir?

- Pode! – gritei.

Minutos depois, a campainha tocou.

Estranhei o silêncio depois que meus amigos abriram a porta. Caminhei até a sala sorrindo, curioso para saber o que era.

- Não vem aqui, Hyoga! – Ícaro praticamente gritou, tentando esconder algo atrás da porta.

- O que foi? – sorri. – O que vocês estão escondendo?

Vendo que de nada adiantaria tentar esconder as coisas de mim, eles abriram a porta novamente e o que vi fez meu sorriso morrer e o corpo gelar. Meus amigos tinham em mãos uma imensa coroa de flores, com meu nome no centro, junto aos dizeres: _"Divirta-se no inferno, puto!"._

Aquela mulher estava completamente fora de controle, deveria ser internada. Eu realmente não esperava que ela fosse cumprir suas ameaças, mas isto já está indo longe demais… Não deixei que meus amigos jogassem fora o arranjo, precisava mostrar aquilo para o Ikki. Mas o faria depois da festa, não fazia sentido estragar a noite maravilhosa que preparei pra gente.

Pouco tempo depois, Ikki chegou e ficou completamente surpreendido pela festa de aniversário. Foi uma noite incrível, divertimo-nos muito ao lado de nossos amigos, uma despedida e tanto. Shun dormiu em nosso quarto de hóspedes, já que a festa avançou pela madrugada.

Foi somente no dia seguinte, assim que acordamos, que tive a coragem de mostrar a coroa de flores para Ikki. A reação dele não me surpreendeu nem um pouco.

- Nós vamos à polícia agora mesmo, loiro!

- Gato, espera um pouco…

- Esperar? Esta mulher está completamente louca, Hyoga! Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa! – disse ele, revoltado.

- E nós faremos! Vamos embora deste país.

- Você me impediu de dar a merecida punição à minha mãe antes, mas não o fará agora, Hyoga!

- Ikki, olha pra mim! – ele parou diante de mim, havia muita fúria em seu olhar. – Eu sei que ela está completamente louca, e confesso que isto realmente me assustou… Mas ainda é sua mãe, gato. É a sua família… Você quer realmente colocar sua mãe na cadeia? Como você acha que o seu irmão ficará nessa história toda, hein?

Eu me aproximei e o abracei, recostando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Um pouco mais tranqüilo, Ikki me envolveu em seus braços.

- É exatamente isso o que ela quer, gato. Assustar-nos… - eu disse, apertando-me ainda mais contra ele.

- Desta vez ela conseguiu… - Ikki assentiu, beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

- Nós vamos embora, e este tormento finalmente vai acabar… - essa era a minha grande esperança, ir pra bem longe daquela louca.

- Assim espero, Hyoga… Assim espero…

Não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos abraçados ali, nos acalmando. Isobel estava realmente conseguindo seu intento: estava nos abalando psicologicamente.

Uma semana mais tarde, eu estava já estava uma pilha de nervos. Os telefonemas ameaçadores aumentaram, e agora eu os recebia no celular também. Os presentinhos também continuaram chegando, coisas como uma caixa de bombons cheia de larvas, um buquê de cravos-de-defunto e um lindo cartão de pêsames, endereçado a Ikki.

Até mesmo a sensação de ter alguém me seguindo eu sentia e, por via das dúvidas, Ikki passou a me acompanhar tanto na ida quanto na volta do trabalho, onde eu estava cumprindo aviso prévio. A Pet Shop não fica muito longe de nossa casa, e como não possuímos mais um carro, sempre vamos caminhando.

No sábado pela manhã, Ikki estava me levando até o trabalho. Estávamos de mãos dadas, caminhando tranquilamente. Quando íamos atravessar a rua em frente à Pet Shop, fomos fechados por um sedã preto. A surpresa não foi o fato de Isobel Amamiya sair do carro, mas sim a arma que ela tinha em mãos.

- Afaste-se dele imediatamente, Ikki Amamiya! – disse no mesmo tom em que uma mãe manda o filho lavar as mãos antes de almoçar.

- Abaixe a arma, Isobel. – Ikki não se intimidou, apesar de apertar minha mão com mais força.

- Não! Esta história acaba aqui! Você está destruindo a reputação da nossa família! Todos já estão comentando que você abandonou a Esmeralda por um homem!

- Eu não importo com a reputação da família! Agora abaixe esta arma! – Ikki voltou a gritar.

- Eu te avisei, seu puto! Agora você vai pagar por destruir minha família!

- Hyoga, Não!

Eu estava tão atônito e tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que nem mesmo o barulho do disparo foi capaz de me retirar daquela espécie de transe. Somente ao ver o corpo de Ikki caído ao chão, foi que consegui me mover. Ele havia entrado na minha frente, levando o tiro no meu lugar.

Era muito sangue, eu estava tão apavorado que já nem processava o que ocorria a nossa volta. Eu o estava perdendo, e isso doía de uma forma inexplicável.

- Ikki! Fala comigo, gato!

Ele tentava balbuciar alguma coisa, mas o sangue em sua boca não deixava qualquer palavra sair. Virei seu corpo de lado, para que Ikki não sufocasse com seu próprio sangue.

O tumulto na rua foi aumentando, eu sabia que havia pessoas à nossa volta, sei que implorei a alguém que chamasse uma ambulância, mas parecia que eu não era capaz de processar nada, estava desesperado demais para raciocinar.

Ao longe, ouvi Isobel gritando descontrolada, clamando aos quatro ventos que havia matado o próprio filho e perguntando-se o que as amigas diriam. Eu senti tanta raiva dela, que seria capaz de pegar a arma e descarregar naquela mulher vil e fútil, mas nem isso era capaz de fazer. Nesse momento era mais importante permanecer ao lado do meu amor, segurando sua mão e rezando para que tudo ficasse bem.

Ikki olhava em meus olhos, e sei que se pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele declararia novamente seu amor por mim, como fazia todos os dias. Não posso acreditar que tudo se dissiparia assim, por um delírio de uma louca. Nossa vida juntos estava apenas começando, não podia se acabar assim. Ikki fechou os olhos, e ouvi gritos. Demorei a perceber que eles vinham de mim…

- Ikki! Abre os olhos! Fica comigo, por favor! Não me deixa, gato! Ikki! Não!

Ouvi outro disparo, mas não me virei para ver de onde vinha. Se eu tivesse sorte, Isobel teria decidido terminar o serviço, assim eu não seria obrigado a viver uma vida incompleta, sem Ikki.

Ouço mais gritos, e desta vez eles não são meus, mas das mulheres presentes, aterrorizadas por presenciar uma senhora tão bem vestida atirar na própria cabeça. Olhei de relance e vi Isobel caída, no centro de uma enorme poça de sangue. Não posso dizer que não me senti aliviado com isso, pelo menos a bruxa teve o castigo que merecia.

Sinto alguém me segurar pelos ombros e tentar me afastar de Ikki, mas não quero deixá-lo. Eu não posso abandoná-lo, não agora!

- Hyoga, vem! Deixa os paramédicos agirem! – sei que é a voz de Ícaro, mas acredito ser uma ilusão. Em meio a tanto desespero, não me recordo que ele trabalha bem próximo dali.

- Não, eu não vou deixar o Ikki! Não posso!

Ícaro me segura com mais força, e parece que ele recebe a ajuda de outras pessoas, pela forma como sou afastado rapidamente de Ikki. Depois, sinto uma picada de agulha no braço e, rapidamente, tudo se torna a mais profunda escuridão.

**oOo**

**Pov Ikki**

- Hyoga! – gritei assustado, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

Meu maior medo havia se concretizado, e a única coisa que me importava agora era saber como meu loiro estava.

Sei que deveria ter sido muito mais implacável com Isobel, e me arrependo disto no momento. Mas se aquela mulher ainda não está pagando pelo que fez, garanto que muito em breve o fará.

- Ikki! Você está bem?

A pergunta de Shun faz com que eu finalmente encare meu estado. Estou em uma cama de hospital, com soro ligado no braço e uma dor horrorosa no peito. Olho meu irmão e seus olhos inchados me comovem.

- Eu estou bem, Shun. Não se preocupe. – procuro tranqüilizá-lo. – Cadê o Hyoga?

- Tiveram que sedá-lo novamente. Ele teve outra crise nervosa quando você foi para a cirurgia. Você está fora de perigo, irmão, os médicos retiraram a bala. Eles disseram que você teve muita sorte, pois o disparo não atingiu seu coração por questão de poucos centímetros…

- O Hyoga está bem? – se eu estava fora de perigo, por que Shun estava chorando?

- Ele está bem, só está dormindo um pouco. Assim que ele acordar nós o trazemos aqui.

- Por que está chorando, Shun?

- Ikki, a mamãe se matou.

Fiquei chocado com a notícia aterradora, mas não posso dizer que já não esperava tal loucura vinda de Isobel.

- Ela achou que tinha matado você, e atirou em si mesma. – Shun continuou explicando, diante do meu silêncio.

- Já cuidaram dos preparativos para o enterro? – foi a única coisa que consegui perguntar, não sei se pelo choque ou pela raiva que sentia de minha mãe no momento.

- O papai está cuidando de tudo. Ele não quis abafar o caso, irmão. Disse que já está na hora desta família mostrar sua verdadeira face para o mundo.

- Talvez seja tarde demais… - declarei tristemente, pensando em tudo a que meu pai renunciou.

- Nunca é tarde demais, Ikki. Eu vou chamar o Hyoga, está bem?

Shun saiu do quarto e minutos depois Hyoga estava diante de mim, aos prantos.

- Achei que tinha perdido você. – ele disse, enquanto alisava meu peito.

- Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, amor.

- Promete? – meu loiro insistiu, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Prometo!

**oOo**

Até mesmo o tempo parece adequado para o momento. As escuras nuvens no céu, a fria garoa que cai em Atenas… Não sei dizer o porquê do céu estar chorando, talvez pela vida que Isobel levou, talvez pelas felicidades que destruiu, ou até mesmo pela forma como morreu… Isso já não importa, na verdade. O que importa é o ar pesado e tenebroso do cemitério, ressaltado pelo péssimo tempo.

Não ajudei a carregar o caixão até seu jazigo, tenho a desculpa das orientações médicas e da tipóia no ombro, mas não sei se o faria mesmo se estivesse são. Há tantas coisas a serem resolvidas dentro de mim, antes de perdoar tudo o que me fizeram…

Hyoga permanece ao meu lado o tempo todo. Segurando um guarda chuva, enquanto tenta me passar algum conforto com sua mão em minhas costas, ele não diz absolutamente nada. Meu loiro sabe que eu não conseguiria encontrar as palavras certas para explicar como me sinto. Sabe também que, se em algum momento eu me abrir a respeito, será com ele que o farei.

É uma situação tão irônica. Isobel, que passou a vida inteira buscando nome e poder, coisa pela qual foi capaz de morrer, agora é enterrada apenas na presença de seu marido e seus filhos. Nenhum dos amigos, que ela sempre julgou tão importantes, foi capaz de presenciar o enterro dela, assumindo assim um vínculo com uma mulher tão mal vista no momento.

A tampa de mármore é colocada sobre o jazigo, encerrando assim uma era de manipulação e infelicidade.

- O seu irmão precisa de você. – Hyoga sussurra, indicando um choroso Shun com a cabeça.

Eu me afasto e vou até meu irmão. Depois de um longo abraço e algumas palavras de conforto, eu me encaminho novamente para o meu amor. A visão de meu pai conversando com ele me intriga, e aperto o passo para ajudá-lo, caso seja necessário.

- Está tudo bem, Hyoga? – pergunto, sem olhar para o rosto de meu pai.

- Está sim. – meu loiro sorri pra mim e, me estendendo a mão, pede silenciosamente que deixemos o cemitério.

Caminhávamos para fora daquele lugar, quando ouvi meu pai chamar. O estranho é que ele não chamava por mim, mas sim por Hyoga.

- Sim, senhor Amamiya. – Hyoga parou e se virou, olhando na direção de meu pai, que se aproximava rapidamente.

- Cuide bem do meu filho. – Isao disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos de meu loiro e ignorando minha presença por completo.

- Eu o farei. – Hyoga assentiu, estendendo sua mão direita para meu pai, que a apertou sem hesitar.

Depois disso, saímos dali e eu finalmente perguntei o que eles haviam conversado enquanto eu estava com Shun.

- Eu disse a ele que ainda está em tempo de correr atrás da felicidade… - Hyoga respondeu, olhando pela janela do ônibus.

- Vincent? – perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

- Sim. Incomoda-te?

- Não. Apesar de que é bem estranho imaginar meu pai transando com um cara enorme como aquele… Ainda mais com uma Jacob's Ladder.

Hyoga gargalhou e aquele som gostoso me contagiou. Logo, estávamos os dois gargalhando dentro do ônibus, de forma totalmente desproporcional à piada. Felicidade demais, talvez? Provavelmente…

**oOo**

_Duas semanas depois…_

Mesmo depois de toda a ameaça acabar, eu ainda não conseguia emprego na Grécia. A influência do pai de Esmeralda ainda era muito grande, então eu e Hyoga permanecemos com o plano de ir para a Espanha.

A total entrega do loiro me comoveu, pois ele estava largando tudo para me seguir em algo que eu nem sabia se daria certo.

- Tem certeza de que quer vender este apartamento, Hyoga? – perguntei.

O loiro havia decidido que seria muito melhor se fôssemos pra outro país com uma boa grana na conta. Teríamos muito mais segurança para inventar outras coisas, se a minha idéia inicial não desse certo, segundo ele.

- Tenho certeza, gato. É a terceira vez que você me pergunta isso. Fique tranqüilo, Ikki. Os compradores são ótimos, e serão muito felizes aqui… - disse ele, misterioso.

Não tão misterioso assim, pois sei que foi meu pai quem comprou o apartamento. Não que ele precisasse, mas acho que deve haver algum valor sentimental ou algo assim… Talvez ele queira captar as boas vibrações do amor que está impregnado nas paredes e em cada canto deste lugar…

As malas e caixas espalhadas pela casa dão a impressão de que nunca conseguiremos realizar nossa mudança. Tudo está um caos, mas ainda assim, temos tempo para uma pequena surpresa, que preparei para Hyoga no quarto.

- Onde eu coloco isto, loiro? – mostrei um par de sapatos velhos meus, assim que entrei na sala.

- Dá aqui! Vou colocar na caixa de doação, de maneira nenhuma você leva isto pra Espanha! – ele riu. – Você já recolheu as caixas do quarto?

- Não.

- Então o que você ficou fazendo lá? Tem quase vinte minutos que eu estou te chamando…

- Nada demais… Você pode me dar uma ajuda lá no quarto? Meu ombro está doendo… - fiz um teatrinho, acariciando o ombro com cara de dor.

- O que você faria sem mim, hein? – ele brincou, caminhando para o nosso quarto.

- Absolutamente nada, amor. – concordei, seguindo atrás dele.

Apesar de ficar louco para ver a expressão no rosto de Hyoga ao ver a surpresa, eu precisava que ele entrasse primeiro no quarto. Fiquei com medo de parecer piegas, mas Shun me incentivou tanto que preparei a coisa mais romântica que consegui imaginar, para decorar o cômodo.

O ambiente estava à meia luz, uma suave música tocava ao fundo e era possível sentir o aroma de seu perfume favorito, que eu borrifei pelo quarto. Sobre a nossa cama, estavam espalhadas dezenas de pétalas de rosas vermelhas e, no centro, uma pequena caixinha preta.

Aproximei-me dele por trás e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Eu comprei um presente pra você.

Hyoga aproximou-se da cama e pegou a caixinha. Quando abriu, pôde ver duas lindas alianças de ouro, feitas de filigrana portuguesa2.

- O que é isto? – perguntou ele, chorando.

- Ouvi dizer que pra onde vamos, é permitido que eu me una a você legalmente… Então eu pensei… Por que não?

Hyoga nada disse, apenas continuava chorando.

- Você não gostou do modelo? Podemos trocar… - ele permaneceu calado. – Ok, deixe-me fazer isto da maneira correta.

Com um sorriso no rosto e o coração aos pulos no peito, ajoelhei-me diante dele.

- Eu não sou uma garota! – disse ele, reclamando de minha posição. Sorrindo, Hyoga também se ajoelhou diante de mim.

- Melhor assim? – sorri quando ele assentiu. Olhando em seus olhos, continuei a falar. – Hyoga, antes de te conhecer, eu era apenas uma carcaça… Um protótipo de homem. Eu não tinha uma vida e nem esperanças de ser feliz. Então você surgiu, um lindo russo sexy, que foi capaz de virar a minha vida de cabeça pra baixo. Não consigo me imaginar sem você, amor. Você é o meu anjo, meu guia, meu amor, meu homem… Você me completa! Eu te amo tanto que é difícil colocá-lo em palavras… Eu só sei que meu tempo de vida só será válido, se eu tiver você ao meu lado. Quero passar o resto da minha vida amando você… E quando formos dois velhos enrugados, quero poder segurar sua mão e agradecer pela vida linda que você me proporcionou... Você quer se casar comigo?

- É tudo o que mais quero, gato! – Hyoga, ainda chorando, me abraçou apertado.

Peguei a aliança e coloquei em seu dedo anelar da mão direita, para simbolizar nosso noivado.

- Minha vez. – disse ele, segurando minha mão. – Ikki, eu enfrentei tantos desafios na minha vida, que por muitas vezes acreditei que não conseguiria sobreviver… Porém, posso te dizer com toda a certeza que passaria por tudo novamente, se isso significasse encontrar o amor da minha vida… Eu amo tudo em você, cada gesto, cada olhar, seu sorriso lindo, esse seu jeito sério… Adoro como você sabe me pegar de jeito e ao mesmo tempo é o homem mais doce que já conheci… Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, gato. Eu sei que nem sempre serão flores, teremos problemas pelo caminho. Mas cada segundo valerá a pena, se eu o tiver em meus braços… Rogo a Deus que nos permita viver muito, amor. Por que nem mesmo toda a eternidade seria suficiente, para te amar como você merece. Prometo te fazer o homem mais feliz deste mundo, Ikki! Você quer casar comigo?

- Sim. – foi tudo o que consegui responder, devido à emoção. Hyoga também colocou a aliança em meu dedo, com certa dificuldade por estar trêmulo.

Um longo e apaixonado beijo selou nosso compromisso. Um beijo cheio de promessas, esperanças e, acima de tudo, amor.

Como ele mesmo disse, nem sempre serão flores. Mas sei que o nosso amor sempre prevalecerá em todos os momentos. Há alguns meses atrás, eu jamais poderia imaginar que havia tanto amor a minha espera. Hoje, sei que não existe nada melhor do que a sensação de amar e ser amado com tanta intensidade.

Sem pestanejar, fecho meus olhos e me entrego a outro beijo apaixonado. Já não existem mais barreiras, externas ou internas, que me impeçam de viver este grande amor. Não sou mais o mesmo Ikki reticente, que entrou pela primeira vez no clube Millenium aquela noite. Hoje sou um Ikki sem medos ou pudores, não me escondo mais, sou o que sou. E agradeço ao eu loiro por isso.

Livre, finalmente, eu me abandono nos braços de Hyoga. Aqueles braços que me oferecem muito amor, cumplicidade e uma vida linda a minha espera.

**FIM**

1 – Frase em latim, que significa "Pessoa não bem-vinda".

2 – Filigrana: técnica de ourivesaria que consiste na combinação de delicados e finíssimos fios de ouro ou prata aplicados sobre placas do mesmo metal, desenhando motivos circulares, espiralados ou em SS.

Para a aliança dos dois, tomei como base esta do link abaixo (para ver, retire os espaços): http : / / dn. sapo. PT / inicio / portugal / interior . aspx?content_id=1472483&seccao=Norte

* * *

N/A: Nossa! É o primeiro final de fic que eu faço. Estou até emocionada, sério! Bom, espero que tenha correspondido às expectativas de todos vocês. Se não foi grande coisa, peço que me perdoem!

Deixo aqui o meu muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que leram 'O último ato', principalmente a todos que me incentivaram deixando reviews e que tornaram este trabalho ainda mais satisfatório.

Lua Prateada, Arcueid, liliuapolonio, medeia, keronekoi, Moni-d, Taciana, Ignea e Dani, vocês não podem imaginar o quão feliz eu fiquei com o carinho de vocês. Agradeço de coração cada elogio, incentivo, puxão de orelha e sugestão. Foi muito importante pra mim.

Bom, acho que é isso! Beijão a todos, e não se esqueçam que ainda tem o epílogo!

Mamba


End file.
